UNA NUEVA HISTORIA
by luz94
Summary: una nueva amenaza aparece...¿como esta esto relacionado esto con karin?¿como se relacionara toshiro con una karin ya crecida?
1. Chapter 1

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO LOS QUE ME PERTENECEN

**UNA NUEVA HISTORIA **

CHAPER 1:** UN DIA NORMAL**

-kkkk- narrado o normal

**-kkkk- diálogos **

_**Kkkk- pensamientos**_

**Karin**

Frunció el ceño **–**_**maldito sempai- **_pensó,miro las pilas de papeles y lo volvió a maldecir **–**_**mil veces maldito**_**-** si lo llegara a agarrar… juraba por todos los cielos le daría la paliza de su vida, ella ahora mismo podía estar en el entrenamiento, y no haciendo esto. Y como no hacerlo si la obligo **–**_**más bien chantajeó**__- _para que se encargara de sus obligaciones del consejo estudiantil…y vale destacar que no eran pocas, después de todo, él era el presidente**–**_**de alguna forma extraña…ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando fue nominada-**_y ella era parte del consejo estudiantil. _-__**claro el muy vago se dio cuenta que se podía aprovechar de la situación y me dejo todo el papeleo, incluso los atrasado, estos creo que son de hace tres semanas, maldito hijo del mil p…**__- __**,**_ pero no pudo seguir por que su teléfono sonaba

-**hola-** trato de contestar lo más tranquila que pudo, pero estaba encabronada

-**hola Karin-chan ¿te pasa algo?**-pregunto la vos en el teléfono con preocupación

-**no te preocupes Yuzu-chan, todo está bien, ¿sucede algo?**- contaba hasta diez, no quería hablarle mal a su hermana por su enojo al sempai.

- **no, solo te llamaba para decirte que Matsumide-sensei no vendrá hoy así que me retiro temprano a casa…lo siento quería acompañarte**- esto último lo dijo con un dejo de tristeza.

-**no importa, dejamos lo de los helados para otro día, nos vemos a la noche, chau**- y colgó ya era costumbre que una vez a la semana que coincidían en horarios de salida, salieran a comer un helado, pero ese día obviamente no iba a ser.

Miro de nuevo el encargo que le dejaron y en su cabeza se creó una imagen metal de ella torturando y descuartizando a su sempai, eso le revivió las energías necesarias y empezó a toda máquina a terminar todo

Luego de dos horas y media de arduo trabajo termino.

La verdad era que ya no quería ver ni un trozo de papel en todo lo que restaba de día, estaba agotada mentalmente, le dolía la muñeca de tanto escribir informes, firmar solicitudes y permisos y contestarlos, rabiosa porque solo a ella le pasaba esto un viernes y lo peor de todo es que le quedaba todavía la tarea de matemáticas. Salió caminado tranquila de la escuela hacia su casa, cuando estaba a mitad de camino se dio cuenta que tenía tanta hambre. Se le había caído" accidentalmente", notase el sarcasmo, el almuerzo -_**en otras palabras se lo tiraron unas fans-girls de su sempai y como ella no maltrataba animales solo las dejo con una amenaza de que la próxima no volverían a ver la luz del día y de la forma en que se fueron, seguro entendieron-**__ . _Tambiénse había olvidado el dinero en casa y lo del helado no pudo ser. ¡Maldita suerte!

-**Que puta suerte tengo, parece que me cago un dinosaurio-** mascullo por debajo, hasta que se quedo paralizada, de pronto un fuerte dolor de cabeza le hizo dar cuenta de que el día aun no terminaba**- al menos me voy a descargar con algo**- se dijo y salió corriendo hacia el lugar de donde provenía esa energía.

Cuando llego se encontró con un hallow, no muy fuerte, pero alto, muy delgado y con una máscara pequeña**-**_**tal vez represente el tamaño de su cerebro**_**-**pensó, a punto de devorar unos fantasmas que rogaban para que no los comiera, en cierto punto eso sería gracioso, unos muertos rogando por su vida, entonces le tiro una piedra con un poco de energía espiritual

**-¡Hey! ¡Si! ¡Tú! ¡El grandote feo y sordo!**-el hallow se dio vuelta y se señalo a si mismo-¡**si a ti te estoy hablando! ¡Metete con alguien de tu tamaño grandulón!-** enojado, el hallow fue a perseguirla

Ella comenzó a corren con todo lo que le daban las piernas, tenía que alejarse de las personas o alguien resultaría herido. Diviso un descampado y llego rápidamente. Pronto saco su alma de su cuerpo y le ordeno que se escondiera en un lugar seguro y cuando le avisara, volviera. Cuando el alma sustituta se fue con su cuerpo ella se posiciono para la pelea, esperando el próximo ataque de su enemigo. El hallow no tardo mucho en llegar.

**-grr…-** gruñía con fiereza el hallow, comenzando a atacarla salvajemente, con golpes de energía, patadas, puñetazos, y más golpes de energía, ella los esquivó a todos con cara de aburrimiento.

-pensé que darías más trabajo- dijo desvainando su zampakutou-me canse de juegos-de un solo golpe partió en dos al hallow haciéndolo desaparecer- ¡sal de donde estés que hay que volver a casa!-ese grito era dirigido al portador de su cuerpo, que estaba escondido detrás de unos arbustos.

Cuando salió, estaba lleno de rasguños y moretones-no sé cómo te haces daño en tan poco tiempo-dijo molesta cuando ya estaba metida en su cuerpo-bah, Yuzu se va a enojar otra vez- de pronto escucho el sonido de su estomago retumba- tengo que llegar rápido a casa-y se fue corriendo a su residencia.

-**Todaima**-grito al entrar en su casa

-**hola Karin-chan ¿Cómo te fue hoy?-**pregunto Yuzu desde la cocina

-**ya sabes, como todos los días**-entro a la cocina, se acerco a la heladera y saco un sándwich-**el sempai está loco y termina arrastrándome siempre a sus locuras, a veces me pregunto si lo hace para sacarme de quicio**-termino diciendo con un gran pedazo del sándwich en su boca en su boca

-**no digas eso, el te considera su mejor amiga, y no hables mientras comas que te vas a atragantar-**dijo algo divertida, con lo que su hermana parecía Fastidiarla, entonces noto que estaba herida. Frunció el ceño

**-Karin-chan**…-

-**despiértame cuando este la cena**-dijo advirtiendo el monologo que Yuzu le iba a dar y subió a su habitación cansada. Se tiro en la cama y pronto se quedó dormida.

_Sueño pov_

Estaba Se sentía tranquila, en un gran campo gris, donde solo había un par de arboles y luna brisa era tan suave que parecería que te meciera, en ese lugar siempre podía reflexionar sin ser molestada, y era su yo interior. Pronto sintió que alguien se le paraba al lado.

**-Ama al parecer Yuzu-chan la está llamando- ** dijo una hermosa mujer de cabello largo y negro. Su piel eran como la nieve y sus ojo eran de color rojos, Vestía un kimono en conjunto con una hakama de color blanco, en las palmas de sus manos tenia las iniciales de" Diosa del fuego" además de unas singulares orejas que eran grandes, redondeadas y se encontraban en la parte superior de su cabeza (-así como las de inuyasha-)

-**eh… si gracias hyunami –setsu - **cerro los ojos y logro escuchar la voz de su hermana

_Fin de sueño pov_

**Karin-can despierta la cena ya esta lista- **gritosu hermana detrás de la puerta.

**-¡Sí! Ya bajo**- contestó con sueño

Se levantó y se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara, en unos segundo ya estaba en la meza para lita para comer. Enseguida llego su padre

**-¡oh! ¡Misaki mira a nuestras hijas, se ven tan hermosas, pronto ven a encontrar a su príncipe azul**!- dijo abrazando el poster "Misaki for ever"- **denle un abrazo a Papá**- salió corriendo a abrazarlas

-**cálmate viejo**-dijo Karin dándole una patada a su padre en la cara, mandándole a volar varios metros

**-papá estas bien**- pregunto Yuzu un poco preocupada pero acostumbrada a la situación

**- ¡oh! Misaki nuestra Karin-chan no me quiere**- se lamentaba el hombre. Si para ella ese día era uno normal

**Ese mismo día **

**-donde esta... ¡Matsmoto!- **grito un joven capitán de cabello blanco, que desafiaban la gravedad, de piel bronceada y con un mechón tapándole levemente sus hermosos ojos turquesa. Su ceño se frunció, estaba maldiciendo a su teniente_**- ag.…seguro esta por ahí bebiendo-**_pensó.

Entonces diviso una mariposa negra -una mariposa infernal- acercándose al joven capitán. El mensaje decía que el Yamamoto-taichou lo necesitaba con urgencia. -¡_**después me vas a escucha matsumoto!- **_y se fue__a ver que necesitaba su superior

Cuando llegó, se presentó y se sentó.

-**Hitsugaya-taichou, tengo entendido que usted ya ha viajado al mundo humano y se sabe desenvolver en ese ambiente**- el joven capitán solo asintió- **su misión será vigilar la ciudad de Karakura y en especial a las menores de la familia Kurosaki, últimamente han tenido un reiatsu irregular-**y con esto se levanto**-en dos horas viaja**

Para nadie era un secreto que desde que ichigo kurosaki había demostrado su poder y su habilidad la sociedad de alma tenia lo ojos puesto en su familia. Lo que no esperaba es que lo mandaran a él para este asunto, pero lo más importante ahora era enlistarse, y desear que esta misión no le traiga complicaciones_-__**ni Tiempo**__-_ ya que tendría muchos papeles que rellenar. Al regresar a su oficina encontró a su teniente tirada en el piso durmiendo y apestando a alcohol. La vena en su rente creció enormemente-¡**Matsumoto!**


	2. ENCONTRANDONOS

LOS PERSONAJE NO ME PERTENECEN SOLO LOS QUE ME PERTENECEN

Aclaración: aquí los personajes tiene 16 o esa apariencia jeje ojala lo disfruten. Saludos!,

CHAPER 2**: ENCONTRANDONOS**

Karin

Estaba caminando por las calles de Karakura, aun le faltaban comprar varias cosas para la casa. Pero eso no opacaba su buen humor. El fin de semana estaba empezado bien para ella. Un rico desayuno, preparado por Yuzu, uno que otro escándalo de su papá, que podía controlar con una patada, una invitación para jugar "un amistoso"- _fútbol-_con los chicos de la escuela rival. Aunque ahora era capitana del equipo de fútbol femenino, no perdía oportunidad para juntarse con sus amigos los fines de semana y destrozarles el culo a todos los equipos que osaban desafiarlos. Porque su primer amor siempre seria el fútbol y le encantaba compartirlo con sus amigos.

De pronto se tensó. Sintió un pequeño dolor de cabeza y apareció un reiatsu familiar. Eso solo significaba una cosa _**–Yuzu**__- ._Ordenando a su cuerpo que fuera a su hogar, salió corriendo a donde se encontraba esa energía espiritual, ubicándolo Cerca de una tienda donde se vendía aparatos electrónicos, al lado de un callejón _**-no tan lejos de aquí -**_pensó.

Allí se encontraba dos hallows pequeños pero de grandes garras y cuernos, peleando con una hermosa joven de cabello castaño y ojos marrones vestida con un kimono negro y una hakama negra. La pelea estaba muy reñida. El primes hallow saltó sobre su costado derecho tratando de atraparla con sus enormes garras, el segundo hallow trato de envestirla desde su costado izquierdo, ella simplemente tropezó hacia atrás, casualmente evitando el ataque y se incorporó, enfrentándolos, levantando su zampakutou para intentar atacarlos. Intentó golpearlos pero los hallows la esquivaron- _**está cansada**_ -Se notaba por las gotas de sudor que rodeaba su frente y la agitación al respirar. Era hora de interrumpir la pelea.

Se escucho un –**bum- **en el lugar y las dos hallows salieron volando de ahí, entonces Yuzu lo comprendió. Su hermana estaba ahí y seguro no muy contenta.

**-¿Karin-chan por qué hiciste eso? ya los tenia-**

Karin simplemente se acercó, tomó el brazo izquierdo de su hermana y lo apretó, ella lanzó un quejido y su ropa se empezó a manchar, estaba herida. Luego de esto la soltó

**-¿Con que los tenías, eh? Yuzu-chan estas muy desconcentrada y eso puede resultar fatal, además tus oponentes bajaron varias veces la guardia, eso podrías haberlo utilizado para terminar la pelea rápido –**luego se le creció una vena en la frente-** y ya te dije que debes llamarme cada vez que aparezca un hallow, aun no puedes enfrentarlos sola**…- se cruzó de brazos y dirigió su mirada a sus costados- ¿**y tus amigas? ¿Dónde están? pensé que venías con ellas…-**

**- Karin-chan le dije a las chicas que tenía cosas que hacer y se fueron- **luego infló los cachetes e hizo pucheros- **yo también puedo con los hallows…tu nunca me pides ayuda y llegas toda lastimada… qué clase de hermana shinigami soy si ni siquiera los puedo enfrentarlos y ayudarte…-**

**-Una principiante que aun le falta saber cómo defenderse…-**se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a donde había dejado a los hallows**- que sepas el nombre de tu** **zampakutou no significa que ganaras la batalla, tienes que practicar mucho para que deje que enfrentes esto sola - **entonces se puso a pensar y habló en vos alta- **aunque creo que tienes algo de razón…**- la cara de su hermana se iluminó- **pero cualquier cosa termino con esto ¿entendido?**

**-sí, gracias Karin-chan- **entonces se puso en posición de pelea alzando su zampakutou y miro a los hallows. Estos estaban observándolas desde el principio de la conversación sin entender nada, en cuanto Yuzu los miró ellos se pararon, la miraron amenazadoramente y salieron corriendo para el lado opuesto. A esta acción Yuzu se le cayó una gota estilo anime.

**-Se te están escapando-** advirtió Karin- **si terminan haciendo estragos por la ciudad, no te vuelvo a dejar sola**- dijo tranquilamente. Luego ambas Se fueron a buscar a los hallows.

Los encontraron merodeando por el parque tratando de devorar el espíritu de un anciano, sin éxito alguno porque este los esquivaba rápidamente. Perecía un maratonista. Iba de aquí a allá llorando pidiendo auxilio, Yuzu se paró enfrente de él, cubriéndolo-**yo lo ayudo, señor**- le dijo con toda la determinación que poseía. El anciano solo la miró de arriba para abajo y le preguntó – **¿y tus papis nena?, no me digas que te perdiste- **esto dejó algo descolocada a Yuzu, pero se repuso rápidamente tratando de enfrentar a los hallows. Estos viendo que no tenían alternativa.-_**o atacaban o no cenaban-**_ se arremetieron contra ella, tratándola de envestir del lado izquierdo y agarrándola del lado derecho. Ella entendió en ese momento lo que su hermana trataba de decirle con respeto a la guardia baja y en dos movimientos diagonales en forma de "x" termino con los hallows

**-¡Lo hice!, ¡Lo hice! ¡Sí! ¡Viste Karin-chan, Lo hice!- **daba saltitos de alegría y hacía su danza triunfal de la victoria. Estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta cuando fue sujeta de su brazo y transportada a la otra punta de la ciudad interrumpiendo su baile y sus saltos- **Karin-chan que pasa…- **dijo cuando noto la expresión seria de su hermana, que miraba contantemente hacia todos los lados-

-**escúchame bien Yuzu, en este momento quiero que trates de esconder tu reiatsu todo lo que puedas, toma utiliza esto supresores, te van hacer de mucha ayuda- **dijo entregándole una cadena y un brazalete-** y por nada, nada del mundo te vuelvas a convertir en shinigami sin que yo te lo diga, me entendiste,- **ella solo movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa, su cara mostraba claramente que no jugaba- **bueno… ahora vamos a casa- **y con shumpo Karin se movilizó rápidamente con su hermana. Al llegar, regresaron a sus cuerpos y se dirigieron a la sala a ver algo de televisión.

Entonces ahí fue cuando se acordó que se había olvidado de comprar las cosas que faltaban-**Yuzu-chan ya regreso voy a comprar unas cosas- **y salió**.**

_**Ese mismo día**_

Estaba caminando por las calles de Karakura con el ceño fruncido, no estaba de humor. El día anterior había llegado junto con Matsumoto y no encontraron a Inue para poder hospedarse en su casa, no tuvieron otra opción que quedarse con Urahara. Este los recibió con una sonrisa misteriosa oculta en su abanico.**-¡oh miren quien vino! el joven hitsugaya-taichou y su teniente Matsumoto-san, que los trae a mi humilde morada- **Toshirolevanto una ceja, sabía perfectamente porque venía, no hacía falta hacerse el desentendido- **pero que hacen afuera, pasen, pasen ¡Ururu prepara un poco de té que tenemos invitados! No se preocupen por los gigais que los tengo en el sótano listo para ser usado, imagino que Matsumoto-san va a tener muchas cosas que comprar **– la cara de su teniente se iluminó. Tal vez la misión sería más agotadora de lo que esperaba.

Al día siguiente fue más raro todavía. Para vigilar la ciudad, Se había dividido con Matsumoto para abarcar más terreno, ella observaría la zona norte y él le tocaba la zona sur, cosa sospechosa ya que para el norte se encontraba el centro, pero cuando iba a replicar su subordinada ya había desaparecido**. **No pudo hacer más que suspirar y buscar a las Kurosaki De pronto su celular sonó, era un par de hallows, al parecer de poco nivel espiritual cerca de donde estaba Matsumoto, la dejaría que ella se encargara de eso. Siguió caminando

**-Tal vez debería ir a la colina o en su casa…- **pero su celular siguió sonando, al parecer los hallows ahora se encontraban cerca de donde estaba él, y no solo eso, para su sorpresa –_**o no-**_ también sentía dos fuertes energías espirituales

Se dirigió rápidamente donde se encontraban dichas energías, pero cuando llego no encontró nada, ni los hallows, ni dichas energías- _**Esto es extraño**_- pensaba, trataba de sentirlos pero ya era tarde, habían desaparecido, no tenia forma de rastrearlos ni tampoco sabía quienes la emanaban –_**o si pero necesitaba pruebas-**_

Entonces se dirigió hacia la residencia Kurosaki, allí seguro encontraría respuestas. A casi la mitad del camino, aun meditaba sobre este suceso hasta que fue interrumpido de la forma más brusca. Lo empujaron desde su espalda pasándolo por encima tirándolo hacia adelante, terminándose por chocar con un poste de luz. Logro de escuchar un **-"córrete idiota-".** Y lo siguiente que vio desde el suelo fue su cabello negro y, su espalda que se alejaba rápidamente persiguiendo anda saber qué cosa, sin disculparse

**- maldita hija de…-**solo pudo decir

Pasando el tormentoso fin de semana que, según su opinión, un desperdicio, porque no encontró a las kurosaki, ni en su casa ni en ninguna otra parte de la ciudad, ni tampoco volvió a sentir las energías espirituales, ni a la chica que lo había tirado_**-esa si tenía que pagar por lo que hizo-**_

_**-**_**Qué lindo se ve taichou- **dijo Matsumoto con gran alegría sacando una cámara**- esto va para la revista de mujeres shinigami, vamos taichou, Coopere y sonría que hoy es su primer día de clases- **dijo con picardía sacando varias fotos en distintos lados de su taicho. A este le estaba a punto de dar un tic nervioso

**-¡Matsumoto!-** grito con toda la furia que sentía en ese momento- ¡**deja de sacar fotos, recuerda porque estamos aquí!- **la vena en su frente comenzaba a crecer

**-sí, sí, la misión**- contesto restándole importancia-**se** **ve tan lindo con ese uniforme taichou- **no es que fuera la primera vez que se pusiera ese uniforme pero Matsumoto nunca perdía oportunidad de fotografiarlo cada vez que se ponía otras ropas que no fueran su uniforme oficial de shinigami**- hablando de eso, taichou, no olvide de hacerse muchos amigos, y no se reprima si le gusta una chica- **esto último lo dijo despacito, como si fuera un secreto y guiñándole un ojo

Eso fue el colmo, la iba a matar**-¡Matsumoto! –**

El joven capitán se había anotado en la misma escuela en la que estaban las Kurosaki, ya que no las encontraba, al menos podría allí encontrarlas y podía vigilarlas mejor. En algún momento debían cruzarse. A Karin la recordaba como una chica delgada de cabello corto, ropa deportiva y algunas expresiones parecidas a las de su hermano, a su gemela casi ni la recordaba, con esas características en su cabeza llego a la preparatoria

Al llegar al salón que le tocaba la profesora lo dejo afuera para presentarlo

**-Silencio mocosos**-grito muy fuerte, el salón se silenció –**este es Toshiro Hitsugaya, y el que abra la boca le sacare tres puntos en el examen- **nadie habría a boca, luego se dirigió a él- **siéntate donde se te dé la gana solo no interrumpas la clase o te irás a castigo**- bien, que clase de profesores tenia este lugar, no la conocía y ya quería sacar a hynanmaru para mandarla al otro mundo, suspiro y se fue a sentar al fondo al lado de la ventana. No pudo evitar ver que todo el mundo lo miraba con lastima. Simplemente no era su día y se quedo mirando por la ventana

Cuarenta minutos después escuchó la puerta abrirse y que alguien que se paro en frente de él, mirándolo sin decir ni una sola palabra, solo mirándolo. Levanto la vista. No pudo evitar mirarla

Frente a él se encontraba una hermosa joven de cabello negro y finas facciones, su piel era blanca como el marfil, sus labios rojizos natural, se notaba que no usaba maquillaje, y sus ojos lo impactaron. De lejos seguro parecían negros pero al mirarlos más de cerca parecían un azul muy oscuro, casi como si tratara de ocultarse esa tonalidad. Su mirada era de total furia que logró estremecerlo

Ahí se dio cuenta que se la había quedado mirándola, _**-como un idiota-**_ desvió la vista hacia otro lado. Maldecía por dentro tratando de controlar su posible sonrojo

**-que hace llegando a esta hora- dijo **la profesora rompiendo el silencio general

**Ya, aquí tiene la nota de mi papa explicando porque llego tarde-**dijo la recién llegada,cuando la profesora lo leyó, tembló, la chica la miro sonriendo con maldad y agregó- **si quiere lo leo a todo el salón- **la profesora negó la cabeza enérgicamente y la mando a sentarse amablemente**. **Ahora que lo pensaba la vos de esa chica le sonaba conocida.

-**oye, enano, ese es mi lugar**-ahora la recordaba _**¡ella lo había tumbado! esperen ¡y tenía el descaro de llamarlo enano**_!

El silencio del salón se volvió sepulcral. Una batalla había iniciado y seguro alguien acabaría muerto

-**Este no es mi día** –murmuro Toshiro


	3. Chapter 3

LOS PERSONAJE NO ME PERTENECEN SOLO LOS QUE ME PERTENECEN

Espero que lo disfruten. !Saludos!

Gracias por sus reviews!

CHAPER 3: **COMPLICIONES Y SORPRESAS**

**Karin**

Estaba enojada-_**diablo sí que lo estaba**_- Rabiaba y maldecía como no lo habría hecho en mucho tiempo- _**dos días en realidad**_- bueno, no tanto, pero la cuestión era que estaba furiosa,- _**y como no estarlo si su fin de semana fue del asco-. **_Frunció el seño recordando los acontecimientos del sábado, a veces se preguntaba porque sucedían cosas malas a días tan bonitos, como lo fue el sábado_**-parece que se me pegó la suerte del sempai- **_esa nota mental le hizo recordar los asuntos pendientes que tenían con él y lo que le tenía esperando hacerle, claro que no lo olvidaba. Su motivación de aparecer ese día en la preparatoria era para darle la paliza pendiente del viernes. Se lo había jurado

Hablando de preparatoria ya estaba llegando bastante tarde, una imagen mental llego a su cabeza que hizo que chasqueara su lengua-_**a primera hora me toca con esa vieja, mierda-**_no sabía porque ni que motivos tenia pero desde el primer día buscaba cualquier escusa para expulsarla, claro que aun no podía, pero con la llegada tarde pondría un drama que la dejaría mal parada. Claro que esto era unos de los beneficios de ser una Kurosaki, peleas, maestros en la mira, etc. –_**gracias ichi-nii**_ – dijo irónicamente

Suspiro, ciertamente estaba cansada y lo peor de todo es que _**él**_ había aparecido.

**Flash back**

Estaba caminando contenta devuelta a su casa, había conseguido lo que necesitaba y lo mejor era que a pesar de lo que había pasado con lo de los shinigamis no las habían descubierto y eso significaba que estaban a salvo, al menos por ahora. Lo mejor de todo es que no había razón de cancelar el partido, esto la hizo sonreír hasta que sintió un escalofrió recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, eso se debía a una sola cosa

-**Ryusuke- **se giro y salió corriendo por donde lo había sentido. Si él estaba allí significaban malas noticias, muy malas. Mientras, había tirado ya a algunas personas para encontrarlo- **va, ni que se murieran por que los empuje un poco- **uno se interpuso en su camino-_**es que no se daba cuenta que lo iba a tropellar, las personas son tan insensatas-**_pensaba**- córrete idiota- **le gritóy salto sobre él, no tenía tiempo para pedir permiso disculparse

Al doblar una esquina se encontró con Ryusuke. Este vestía de un pantalón negro con un chaleco blanco, sus cabellos color cobre combinaban perfectamente con sus ojos rojos, su mirada era despiadada, su boca estaba manchada con la sangre de la persona que tenía entre sus garras. Se estaba alimentando destrozando la carne del individuo que había asesinado. Cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Karin sonrió

**-¡oh! Mi hermosa Karin, como estas… se que te he dejado abandonada pero no esperaba que vinieras a buscarme**- se inclino y levantó la cabeza, su sonrisa se ensanchó- **pero no te hare esperar más ven dame un beso- **Karin hiso una mueca de asco, este solo rió

**-cierra la boca imbécil, que demonios haces aquí-**pregunto claramente enojada, sabía que estando él aquí solo traería problemas-**te dije que la próxima vez que te encontrara te iba a matar-**

**-Karin, siempre tan cariñosa, pero lamentablemente ahora no puedo pelear contigo- **dio unos hacia pasos atrás**-pero cuando recupere todas mis fuerzas volveré- **con una reverencia y un beso al aire desapareció. Esto la sorprendió y su mirada se enserió.

Las cosas andaban mal…muy mal, tenía que hablar urgentemente con Urahara

**Fin del flash back **

Ryusuke no era una criatura cualquiera, era un demonio sellado en un antiguo libro que accidentalmente ella había abierto, su poder de destrucción era tal que los otros demonios se unieron con los sacerdotes y sacerdotisas para sellarlo, según cuenta una sacerdotisa llamada Mao se unió a unos espíritus del cielo para sellar a tan terrible demonio, sacrificando su propia vida.

Ella se había enterado de varias desapariciones sospechosa en ciudades vecinas entonces fue a investigar, para su sorpresa encontró a un culto que veneraba a este demonio y tenían planes de despertar sus poderes para sus propios propósitos, ella logró infiltrarse y desmantelar toda la asociación. Pero cuando pensó que todo andaba bien encontró un libro antiguo y por pura curiosidad-_**o estupidez**_- lo abrió y se corto un poco el dedo.

La sangre fue a parar al libro y este comenzó a brillar, de pronto salió Ryusuke. Este miraba a todos lados, estaba muy desorientado. Termino mirando a ella y preguntando cosas como **"que día era hoy**" y" **en donde se encontraba**". Estaba sorprendida pero no bajo la guardia, lo amenazó con su zampakutou. **"shinigami eh**..."dijo" **hace siglos que no los veo**" luego de esto comenzó a abanicar su mano, ella solo levanto una ceja "**interesante**" y como si fuera nada llego al frente de ella "**serás mi nueva favorita hasta que me aburra".**

Esto último la enfureció como podía haber dicho eso, lo enfrento con su zampakutou y comenzaron a pelear, la cosa estaba muy reñida. Después de un par de minuto él se fue para atrás **"nos volveremos a ver mi Karin-chan" **con esa frase desapareció, lo que le sorprendió a ella es que nunca le dijo su nombre. Meses después lo encontró atacando personas o devorándolas y siempre se despedía con las mismas palabras

Luego de todo ese lio volvió a su casa a buscar a Yuzu, era momento de entrenar más duro de lo normal. Recogió un par de ropas, dinero y cosas de uso personal y se dirigió a donde vivían los Vizard. Allí ningún shinigami _**-ni Ryusuke**_- la encontrarían y podría entrenarse tranquilas

Ella y Yuzu eran amigas de los Vizard desde que descubrieron que tenían hallows internos. Cada vez que podían iban y los visitaban, hasta entrenaban con ellos. El único problema que cada vez que los visitaba se pasaba horas y horas en peleas__con - _**esa maldita enana rubia cara de mono que vive para joderle la vida- **_Hiyori.

Es que que le tenía hasta la coronilla con ella, cada vez que la saludaba le decía "_**Ichigo mujer**_" o"_**cara de Ichigo**_" o "_**Ichigo con peluca**_" y cosas por el estilo que siempre terminaban en peleas, chancletazos, discusiones, etc. Aparte de eso no tenía ningún problema.- _**enana del demonio**_- pensaba. Gracias a todo esto tuvo que cancelar la práctica de futbol.

**-Diablos-**solo pudo decir al ver su reloj. Estaba llegando treinta minutos tarde. Llego al frente de la preparatoria y se puso a escalar los muros, tenía que apurarse

-**que haces Kurosaki, hacer eso es contra las reglas**- dijo un joven alto. Llevaba ropa deportiva y su cara era de total seriedad, ella se cayó para el otro lado. Maldito Kuromi-sensei. -**Y como castigo mándale esta cartita a tu sensei**- dijo con cara de estúpido, su seriedad solo era fingida

**-Hazlo** **tu para eso tiene manos, piernas y supuestamente un cerebro- **le escupió ácidamente-**no quiero que me metas en tus líos**

-**ufa…pero tú eres mi asistente, tienes que hacerme caso**- puso cara de hacer pucheros- **vamos Kurosaki, solo es un favor, te juro que es la última vez- **sabía que no sería la última vez, pero tratar de razonar con él, era como tratar de razonar con una piedra, se resigno, no sin antes hacerle jurar que sería la última vez.

No es que fuera muy cercano a Kuromi-sensei, pero es que lo encontró varias veces comiéndose a la enfermera, a Matsumide- sensei, a su sensei, y a otros el primer día que entró. Ciertamente le importaba muy poco la vida de los demás pero, es que no podía buscarse otro lado para hacer sus cochinadas. Cuando estuvo sola este le ofreció ser su asistente y ayudar en los entrenamientos que tenía con los chicos con el futbol. En realidad todo término con ella entrenando a los chicos y el sensei haciendo sus cosas por ahí- _**Este le pagan mucho-**_ pensaba

Suspiro- ¿_**cuántas veces había suspirado?- **_no se acordaba, solo sabía que estaba enfrente de su salón y que se echaría una larga siesta en su hermoso lugar. Amaba ese asiento porque tenía de todo. Si tenía frio, la calefacción estaba muy cerca, si tenía calor solo habría la ventana. Estaba en el fondo a sí que los profesores no molestaban tanto. Si se quedaba dormida, nadie notaba eso, Tenía una hermosa vista hacia el patio y muchos árboles cerca si se pensaba escapar por la ventana. Sin lugar a dudas el lugar perfecto

Abrió la puerta y se dirigió directamente a su asiento. Entonces se dio cuenta de dos verdades

Que Toshiro estaba en su asiento, eso la sorprendió que al mismo tiempo la abrumó, esto significaba que la sociedad de almas sospechaba algo y que mandaran a un capitán a averiguarlo era símbolo de que sus sospechas eran muy fuerte, malo para ella. La estarían vigilando

Que Toshiro estaba en SU asiento, SU ASIENTO, a nadie, jamás, lo perdonaría, lo iba a matar , era capaz de asesinarlo ahí mismo, maldito

El chico levanto la vista, había olvidado cómo eran sus ojos, tan hipnóticos, tan profundos, tan peligrosos, tan idiota es que no veía que aun estaba en su asiento-_**aquí arde Troya- **_pensó. Lo fulminó con la vista, lo iba a desmenuzar vivo. El solo desvió la mirada -_**maldito hijo de p… como se atreve a ignorarme-**_ la vena en su frente creció. Estaba a punto de agarrarle de la camisa y tirarlo por la ventana hasta que su sensei habló

**-que hace llegando a esta hora-** dijo la profesora, levanto la ceja y sonrió por dentro, esto le enseñaría a no meterse con ella

**- Ya, aquí tiene la nota de mi papa explicando porque llego tarde- **le paso la nota que le había entregado Kuromi-sensei, no pudo evitar mostrar la sonrisa que se le formaba al ver a la profesora temblando y con cara de espanto**- si quiere lo leo a todo el salón- **la profesora negó enérgicamente,- _**aja asunto arreglado**_- se burlo por dentro. Solo le quedaba un asunto pendiente. Volvió donde estaba su asiento y su ocupante- _**más bien su de futura victima-**_

**-** **oye, enano, ese es mi lugar- **soltó con todo el veneno que sentía. El solo la miro. Por un segundo le pareció ver algo confusión, luego ira, luego murmuro algo que no logro entender

**Toshiro**

La miró con odio ¿Cómo era capaz de llamarlo a él "enano"? Él era Hitsugaya-taichou, ¡se lo dejaría bien en claro!

-¿**acaso eres sordo, mudo o idiota? Te dije que este es mi lugar**- bien, esto era el colmo para él, se levanto e iba decir muchas cosas de madre pero la profesora hablo primero

**-por…por favor ve…a otro lugar…por favor**- la profesora casi se arrodillo diciendo esto,

La chica solo se la quedo mirando y luego miro a otro punto del salón, suspiro**-Si** **mañana te veo en mi lugar juro que te vas a arrepenti**r-y se fue a otro lugar alejado del suyo, el salón seguía en silencio. Mal comienzo de la mañana mal comienzo del día,

En el almuerzo no la había pasado tan mal, solo las chicas que lo acosaban pidiendo su número y si quería casar con ellas. Claramente dijo que no a esto y se refugió encima de un árbol en el patio trasero para que lo dejen de buscar. Estas mujeres humanas cada vez estaban más locas.

Se acostó en una rama, tal vez ahora podría comer. Estaba por dar un mordisco a su comida hasta que escuchó unas voces.

-**entonces él dijo ¡ah!, y yo dije ¡eh! Y todos dijeron ¡uh!-** bien lo tenía confirmado si había algo más raro que lo humanos eran las mujeres, no entendía su idioma, dialecto ni su razonamiento, eran demasiadas complicadas, jamás podrías saber lo que piensan o que sienten. Si decían frio era calor o que el mundo se destruía, sinceramente no las entendía. Las otras dos chicas se pusieron a reír. Recién ahí se dio cuenta que la chica de esa mañana estaba riendo. Sonrió. Se iba a vengar

Entonces apareció un chico- **sempai hay problemas, ayúdenos, por favor, es Moshiro, unos hombres lo están golpeando-**la chica salió corriendo, el los siguió con cuidado atrás para que no lo vean, tenía un extraño presentimiento sobre esa chica. Cuando llego, conto cinco hombres grandes, parecían fuertes por su complexión ancha y musculosa. Llevaban palos y cadenas, la chica frunció el ceño y los enfrentó

**-¡e y! grupo de idiotas no deberían estar aquí, lárguense ahora mismo o sufran las consecuencia**- bien decidió salir de su escondite, no creía que ella fuera capaz de enfrentar cinco gorilas y salir ilesa, por mucho que la odie tenía que ayudarla, esa chica tenia la boca demasiado grande para su bien

**-primor no te metas, esto es entre su padre y nosotros, nos tiene que pagar y su hijito nos dirá como, verdad inútil- y **le pego un par de cachetadas al chico

**-¡les dije que se fueran orangutanes de mierda**!-entonces los hombres se enfurecieron y se abalanzaron a la chica

Estaba a punto de intervenir cuando lo sujetaron del hombro.- **espera, nuevo, ella se encargara- **dijo un chico de cabellos negros

La chica la sujetaron de los hombros y ella levanto la mirada, siempre fiera como la caracterizaba. Levanto su pierna y la choco con la entre pierna el otro, tirándolo al suelo. A los otros dos los derribo de patadas voladoras y golpes certero, luego a otro lo tomo de los brazos y lo arrojo al primero. El quinto estaba desquiciado y con desesperación se lanzo a atacarla con todo lo que tenía. Ella lo esquivo y golpeo su nuca dejándolo desmayado. En un grito ahogado le pregunto quién era.

**-¡Escúchenme bien idiotas!**-grito- **¡mi nombre es Karin Kurosaki y si se vuelven a acercar a mí o a esta preparatoria lo lamentaran!- **entonces el abrió sus ojos como platos con sorpresa, no podía creer, ella era Karin…

**-ka…Karin Kurosaki, la Hitokiri- **Karin frunció el ceño al oír este apodo**-lo siento, lo siento no volverá a pasar no vamos, chicos vámonos, lo siento Kurosaki-sama**

A esto ella solo se los quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido, su cabello atado en una cola en alto revoleteaba al viento, ella era Karin, como no se había dado cuenta antes, pero estaba tan cambiada, no podía dejar de verla y observarle los grandes cambios en ella habían ocurrido y al mismo tiempo las cosas pequeñas que en ella jamás cambiarían, ya no era la chica delgada, de cabellos cortos, vestida como chico que podía ver hallows y shinigamis que lo invitaba a jugar futbol. No, las cosas ahora eran diferentes

Se sorprendió, el destino siempre traía cosas inesperadas y ella era una de esas


	4. conociendote I

Los personajes no me pertenecen…solo los que me pertenecen

**CAPITULO CUATRO:**

**CONOCIENDOTE**

Toshiro

El siempre había sido una persona de sentimientos controlados, no se rebajaba cuando un enemigo lo provocaba, no hacía caso a las burlas ni a los insultos. Era una persona de carácter, un poco explosivo solo cuando se trataba de las personas que quería proteger, pero siempre con la cabeza fría. El mismo se consideraba un prodigio, un genio, alguien extremadamente deductivo e inteligente. Sus instintos nunca le fallaron.

Por eso debía vigilar a la hermana de Kurosaki Ichigo, esa chica ocultaba algo, de eso estaba seguro y lo probaría. Solo tenía un inconveniente, no sabía nada de ella, no la conocía y si cometía el error de descubrir sus intensiones la misión peligraría y fallaría. Él no era de los que fallaban.

Suspiro, lamentablemente el solo estaba seguro de tres cosas sobre ella,

1_le encanta el futbol, incluso se conocieron gracias ese deporte.

2_era la hermana de Ichigo Kurosaki, sonaba bastante estúpido y obvio, pero era bueno resaltar este punto porque por esa razón lo habían mandado a esta misión

3_ había cambiado, eso era notable, físicamente era diferente, algo mas alta, su cabello más largo, sus piernas y su busto...se dio una cachetada mental, en no podía pensar así… digamos, aspecto más desarrollado. Sus personalidad más agresiva de lo que recordaba. Con él jamás había sido así y estaba seguro que ella lo había reconocido, no es que fuera un vanidoso pero uno no encuentra todos los días personas con su apariencia y que fuera shinigamis, además antes se pasaba todo el día detrás de él como chicle.

Ella lo debió haberlo reconocido, entonces ¿Por qué reaccionaba así?, además como era eso que luchaba contra cinco…hombres y los derribaba como si fueran nada, ¿por qué reaccionan así frente a ella? Necesitaba investigar todo lo que se traba de esa chica y su entorno

Paro de seco y se dirigió hacia el chico que lo había detenido para defender a Karin

**-¿quién es ella?-** trató de sonar como si no supiera de nada. El chico de cabellos negros lo miró y sonrió orgulloso

-**ella es Karin Kurosaki, es algo así como la protectora de la escuela. Dicen que se parece mucho a su hermano, el delincuente naranja, pero ella es muy linda. ¡Ella es súper kawai!, es genial, algún día me casare con ella y tendremos muchos hijos y…-**Toshiro e le cayó una gota por la cabeza…le había preguntado a la persona equivocada, lo peor de todo es que no dejaba de hablar**-…entonces sembraremos arroz pero no compraremos vacas, me dan miedo y mi hija se casara con…-**esto era el colmo, le preguntaría a una persona menos loca, pronto apareció otro chico de cabellos negro y ojos amarillo que termino tapándole la boca al primero. Realmente se lo agradecía

**-ya Nahamura, estas asustando al nuevo, Hitsugaya Toshiro ¿cierto?- **el solo movió la cabeza desinteresadamente**- yo soy tu kaichou, pero mis amigos me dicen sempai, un gusto**- solo respondió a este saludo con un**-mph**-tampoco quería estar con mucho contactos con los humanos**- veo que preguntas mucho por nuestra Karin-chan, será un gusto presentártela, y no te preocupes si te hace algo, yo te defenderé,** **por eso soy el mejor kaichou-** diciendo esto con estrellitas en los ojos, tomo de su brazo y lo arrastro hasta donde estaba Karin, ¿por qué siempre se topaba con tipos raros?. Cuando solo estaban un par de metros cerca de ella, este lo soltó y se empezó a agitarse fuertemente

**¡karin-chaaaan!-** grito con muchas fuerzas dirigiéndose con los brazos abiertos hacia ella**-¡Karin-chan! **– Su sonrisa fue sustituida por los pies de la chica, mandándolo a volar varios metros-

-¡**idiota-sempai me dejaste tu todas tareas atrasadas!**- luego de eso se trono los dedos, de alguna forma esta situación le parecía conocida que al mismo tiempo sentía pena por este chico, parecía amable y estaba seguro que Karin no lo seria con él -**prepárate para un cambio de rostro porque te juro que te la dejaré irreconocible**- el chico temblaba con cara intimidatoria de ella, luego sintió que alguien lo jalaba, de alguna forma el chico había llegado hasta detrás suyo y lo utilizaba como escudo humano.

**-Karin-chan no me pegues**- bien, ¿ese era el que lo iba a defender de ella? Ahora estaba escondido en su espalda**- mira al nuevo, esta perdido, dile nuevo, lo estaba ayudando como buen kaichou que soy, ¡por favor no me pegues!-** levanto una ceja, ¿esto era enserio?

. **Ya lo conozco**- esto lo sorprendió, pero no lo demostró ¿lo recordaba?- **está en mi clase**- bueno, esto lo decepcionó un poco

**-¡Ah! En serio**- su cara cambio de una aterrorizada a una de completa alegría-**entonces gracias por ofrecerte para enseñarle el establecimiento al nuevo ¡adiós!**- y con esto se fue corriendo a una velocidad consideradamente alta. Los humanos eran extraños, cambiaban de emociones con rapidez. Suspiro, al menos podría averiguar algo de la chica Kurosaki

**-maldito ¡cuando te agarre vas a ver…!- **la vio bajar los hombros y girarse hacia él-**mira si te vas para allá están los salones, por la izquierda las canchas de práctica y si tienes ganas de anotarte en alguna actividad en la puerta roja que vez allí puedes preguntar**-alzo una ceja ante su explicación- **si no entendiste pregúntale a alguien**-ella comenzó a caminar para donde le dijo que quedaban las canchas-**que te pierdes no es mi problema-**

El solo la miró y a regodientas también camino hacia esa dirección, tenía que observarla de cerca aunque como él estudiante y ella como una muy grosera guía. El lugar era tal y como recordaba, tal vez un poco mas gastado pero era igual, hablando de gastar, se preguntaba cómo estaba su teniente… seguro patrullando_**- por las tiendas**_- pero al menos trabajando-_**eso creo-**_. Paro el paso cuando ella lo había hecho.

**-acaso estas acosándome o no tienes nada mejor que hacer-**frunció ligeramente las cejas y levanto los hombros**- estoy aburrido**-es lo que pudo contestar y siguió caminando a la par de ella.

**-aburrido o no hasta aquí llegas**-¿acaso lo estaba desafiando a él?

**-¿me estas desafiando Kurosaki?**-realmente ya estaba irritado de ese tonito suyo-**, no voy a caer en tu juego**

**-no me llames Kurosaki, soy Karin**-parecía bastante molesta que la llamara por su apellido- **además llegamos al vestidor de chicas o…-**su cara de molestia cambio a una que no supo reconocer bien, pero sabía que no era buena**-¿acaso quieres entrar conmigo?**- su cara se desfiguro, como era posible que ella digiera eso

**-yo…no ¡que! Que estupideces dices… No estoy para tus bromas-** la sonrisa de ella se ensancho mas-

-**todavía estas aquí ¿no? No te conocía esas mañas, pervertido**

**-¡no me llames pervertido!-**no pudo evitar sonrojarse, esta chica le decía pervertido a él a Hitsugaya-taichou, que humillación, esto no se lo permitiría-**soy Hitsugaya-taichou para ti, Kurosaki**

**-que me sigas al vestidor de mujeres solo significa dos cosas. Que seas un total y completo pervertido o que te gusten…los chicos–**luego de esto puso una cara de sorpresa fingida**-no me digas que eres gay **

Ante esto la venita de su frente se creció peligrosamente, estaba furioso**, **maldita Kurosaki era más irritante que su hermano-**-**¡**cállate mocosa no sabes con quien trata! ¡Deja de decir tonterías! –**

**¡A quien llamas mocosa enano pervertido!- **apretó sus diente y entrecerró sus ojos-_**como fue que lo llamó-**_

**-Mal...Maldita ¡¿cómo me llamaste bruja gritona!? ¡Para tu información soy más alto que tú!- **no pudo evitar sacar una pequeña sonrisa de victoria

-**por un centímetro genio… aunque ¡felicitaciones tienes la estatura promedio de una chica!-**

**¡Cierra la boca no me culpes si eres más enana y gruñona!** -suspiro, estaba cansado de tratar con esta chica**-grr…de todo modos ya me iba-**puso sus mano en sus bolsillos y se encamino hacia otro lugar para poder calmase, estaba muy estresado

Salió de su gigai a recorrer la ciudad, si que estaba cabreado, nada conseguía al ponerse a discutir, solo exponerse más y de paso peligrar la misión y eso no lo permitiría. Frunció el ceño, aun no podía olvidarse de esa Kurosaki, hace mucho que alguien que no fuera Matsumoto lo sacara de quicio-_**diablos**_-i si no fuera humana le enseñaría algo de respeto! Gruño internamente, debía calmarse, el era Hitsugaya-taichou, no perdería la calma por una simple humana, aunque ella lo haya llamado…no podía ni repetírselo…pero una cosa odia asegurar, algún día se las pagaría

Con este pensamiento recorrió varias horas la ciudad hasta que oscureció, ya que en una esquina se había encontrado a Matsumoto todavía en su gigai

**-¿qué has hecho todo el día Matsumoto?-**pregunto algoirritado sabiendo ya la respuesta de antemano al ver que su teniente trataba de ocultar muchas bolsas en un arbusto al momento que lo vio venir

**-eh…taichou solo estaba recorriendo la ciudad por si sucedía algo- **puso su mano en su cabeza y comenzó a masajearse con sus dedos en la sien tratando de controlar la jaqueca que le estaba dando

**-acaso iba suceder algo en las tiendas Matsumoto porque llevo horas patrullando la ciudad y no te he visto en todo el día-**esto lo dijo lentamente para que confesara que no hiso absolutamente nada en el día, a esta acción su teniente rió nerviosa

**-ah…Taichou uno nunca sabe, es mejor prevenir que curar…mejor diría que protegí a muchas personas hoy- **contesto orgullosa, a él le agarro un tic nervioso

**-¡Matsumoto!-**iba a asesinar a su teniente

-**taichou no se altere, también hice algo importante para la misión**- entrecerró los ojos y la miro como "es mejor que sea algo bueno o te harás el papeleo por una semana sin ayuda y te quitare todas las botellas de sake", mirada que su teniente ya conocía y sabia que cumpliría-**tome, póngase esta ropa-**no era nada del otro mundo, solo una remera negra con un logo de un puma al frente y un pantalón jean**. **Miró a su teniente con interrogación-**nos invitaron a cenar –**dijo con una gran sonrisa, cosa que a él no le gusto, no tenía un buen presentimiento

Luego de encontrar a su gigai y ponerse la ropa que su teniente le obligo usar fueron a la casa donde supuestamente fueron invitados a comer. Llegaron al frente y tocaron el timbre, claro que el tenia en ese momento un humor de perros porque esa era la casa que el ya conocía, era la casa donde este momento no quería pisar, era la casa donde vivía esa persona que no quería ver, esa era la casa de los Kurosaki

**-Rangiku-san que buena verla, pasa toshiro-kun la cena esta casi lista- **dijo amablemente la chica que no se acordaba muy bien el nombre

**-gracias eres muy amable Yuzu-chan, vamos taichou-** pasó de mala gana, su mal presentimiento tenía razón, sus instintos nunca le fallaban. Levanto la cabeza y vio a la persona causante de su estrés, Karin Kurosaki. Se notaba que estaba bajando las escaleras llevando un vaso de agua consigo, al parecer no los esperaba, la delataba su cara de sorpresa y por que traía puesto un short muy corto para su gusto y su remera estaba gastado y desarreglado hacia el costado insinuando un poco el inicio de sus pechos

Ante este pensamiento sacudió la cabeza- _**maldito estrés, ya lo estaba haciendo ver cosas raras-**_

_**-**_**Yuzu-chan pensé que traerías a tus amigas a la casa ¿por qué no me avisaste?**_**-**_dijo con algo de enojo en la vos, en realidad al él también le incomodaba la situación

-yo te avise pero tú no me escuchaste, ahora vete a cambiar que la cena esta casi lista- vio a la chica suspirar y luego verlo con navajas en los ojos, claramente no lo quería ahí, el también respondió del mismo modo, no se dejaría intimidar,

Se notaba que para el seria una larga noche

Note autor: Hola

perdón la tardanza es que me llevaron de vacaciones y no había ni comutadora ni internet y estuve algo asi como de otro mundo mal, mal ,creo que tragar tanta agua de mar me afecto un poquito, jajaja

Muchas gracias por sus opiniones y espero que ustedes también la hayan pasado bien en este tiempo

Saludos!


	5. empezando la noche

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO LOS QUE ME PERTENECEN

**CAPITULO 5**

Karin

Estaba agotada, muy agotada y ese día fue el más agotador hasta lo que recordaba, había llegado tarde a la preparatoria por dos razones. Una se había encontrado con Yuroichi-sensei en el camino y le había dado un trozo de papel que según Urahara entorpecería los planes de Ryusuke, y dos… debía admitir que se había quedado dormida, al parecer pelear con esa endemoniada rubia la dejaba mas cansada que un largo entrenamiento, al menos la vieja de la mañana no le causo tanto problemas, le vino de diez esa cartita de Kuromi-sensei, aunque realmente no quería saber que dacia ese papel

Lo que si fue la cumbre de sus desgracias fue la llegada de Toshiro, estaba segura que lo enviaron para vigilarla a ella y a su hermana o si no porque otra razón estaba en su misma preparatoria y en su mismo salón, no es que no lo quisiera, es más, le tenía un gran cariño y respeto, guardaba buenos recuerdos con él, siendo de gran ayuda cuando se sintió impotente y triste por el abandono de su hermano, ciertamente sus palabras le dieron un poco de calma, pero aun así no le convenía que estuviera aquí

Miro por la ventana y observó el cielo estrellado, ahora la situación era diferente, algunas cosas habían cambiado. Cerró los ojos recordando el día que decidió ser shinigami

_**Flash back **_

Fue ya hace un largo tiempo. Estaba caminando tranquilamente por la calle junto a su hermana y el colado del sempai, que de alguna forma se había integrado al grupo ese día. Los tres estaban disfrutando de un rico helado y hablando de trivialidades, divirtiéndose, hasta que apareció en ella una terrible jaqueca y posteriormente un hallow enorme-_**un menos-**_ atacándolos a los tres. Su sempai al instante se desmayó por la presión espiritual pero no paso lo mismo con las hermanas

-**Yuzu toma al sempai y corre hacia haya**- sabía que su hermana no divisaba muy bien estas criaturas pero al menos daría todo para que ella escapara**-toma** **esto monstruo**- lanzo su pelota con toda la energía espiritual que pudo juntar en ese momento, lamentablemente solo lo rozo y este le pego un manotazo llevándola un par de metros

-¡**Karin!-**grito desesperada su hermana, cuando se dio cuenta todos ya habían sido atrapados en las manos de ese terrible ser**-¡aH!**- grito con todas sus fuerzas al ser apretada por ese hallow. -_**Ayuda, ayúdenme por favor, Ichi-nii-**_pensó antes de ver a su hermana y al sempai desmayados en la otra mano. Nadie vino a su rescate. Cerró los ojos pensando que este sería su final, pero una vos hablo en su cabeza **-**_**no te rindas aun, toma este poder-**_entonces abrió los ojos y supo qué hacer

Se calmo y dejo fluir todo su poder espiritual por su cuerpo, quemando la mano del temible hallow y dicho sea de paso soltándola. Al ser soltada, intento aterrizar bien en el suelo y tomó un palo que se encontraba tirado por ahí para poder utilizarlo de espada. Concentró todo su poder en la improvisada espada y con un gran grito de guerra lo estrello atravesando al hallow, derrotándolo. Cuando desapareció, su hermana y su sempai se encontraban inconscientes en el suelo y ella se desmayo

Se despertó tres horas después en la tienda de Urahara, tenía algunas lesiones pero nada grave. La peor parte se la llevo su hermana y su sempai, sus lesiones eran más graves y tenían una fractura que al menos les llevaría un mes para recuperarse. Cuando su padre las vio a Yuzu y a ella las abrazo fuerte y agradeció que no les haya pasado nada, que no sabría que hacer si le pasaba algo a sus pequeñas

Cuando pudo caminar ella fue directo a Urahara para que la entrene, este la recibió con una sonrisa y un clásico**-¿sabes a lo que te estás enfrentando, incluso si la sociedad de almas te descubre podrías morir?-** ella ya lo sabía, se lo quedo mirando y asintió con la cabeza, este oculto mas su sonrisa y le dijo- **pasa, espero que sobrevivas a esta experiencia- **así comenzó su entrenamiento y posteriormente se convirtió en shinigami

_**Fin de flash back **_

Yuzu se había recuperado en un par de semanas gracias a que en su familia se curaban muy rápido y al sempai le dijeron que un borracho trató de atropellarlos y por el trauma él no se acordaba, obviamente no le creyó pero cuando su padre y Yuzu confirmaron este hecho no pudo más que convérsese que era la verdad. Al menos desde esa vez pudo defenderse y defender a la ciudad de los hallow, hasta que un día

_**Flash back**_

Estaba peleando con un hallow, no es que este fuera muy fuerte pero si muy escurridizo, se escapaba por todos lados y ella tenía que perseguirlo por toda la ciudad. Harta de correr, lo acorraló en una plaza del cual estaba segura que lo atraparía, cuando estaba a punto de darle el golpe final escucho un grito que supo identificar bien de quien venía.

**-¡¿por qué hay dos Karin?!-** paró en seco, como no se había dado cuenta de que su hermana estaba allí - _**desde cuando podía divisar bien hallows y shinigamis**_- recordó el incidente-_**rayos-**_ pensó, no sabía qué hacer ni que decir. Ante su desconcierto el hallow trató de escapar-_**a no, tú no te me vas**_- con un solo golpe termino con él, se dio media vuelta y cuando se estaba por ir su hermana la detuvo casi llorando- **espera, por favor, dime que está pasando Karin, no entiendo-**

**-hablaremos en casa y tu también a casa-** esto último se lo dijo a su cuerpo y con esto se fue por la ciudad tratando de pensar si le diría la verdad o optaría por una mentira convincente, pero cuando estaba por mentir vio su cara de suplica y le recordó a ella misma rogándole a su hermano que no siguiera con lo que estaba haciendo porque resultaría herido y él tratándola de loca, mintiéndole descaradamente, se había prometido no ser como él y ahora estaba siguiendo sus pasos-_**maldita sea-**_

**-Yuzu, te contare todo pero solo te pido que te calmes- **luego de esto le conto todo lo que sabía, su hermana parecía muy impactada al mismo tiempo que lloraba

**-por es así él, porque siempre tiene que hacerlo solo, porque siempre cargan el mundo sobre sus hombros, somos una familia, porque no me lo contaste antes, porque no me di cuenta de todo**,- no sabía cómo calmarla y solo atino a abrazarla, ella limpio sus lagrimas y luego la miro con decisión-**ya también quiero ser una shinigami-**

**- ¿qué? no estás loca si voy a dejar que hagas esto- **pero por la mirada que le estaba dando, casi aseguraba no podía desistir de lo contrario, al final la termino convenciendo y terminó en la puerta de la tienda de Urahara

-oh las hermanitas de Ichigo que les trae por mi humilde tienda, en que les puedo servir- dijo con una sonrisa detrás de abanico

**-no te hagas el Idiota**- y con eso pasaron, cuando estuvieron solo miro feo a Urahara y le dijo-**si tienes algo que decir, dilo-**

**-¿sabes que estás arriesgando la vida de tu hermana con esto no? Si la sociedad de almas lo descubre…-**

**-Ya sé lo que a suceder y ella también lo sabe, fue su decisión yo no estaba de acuerdo, por eso estoy aquí, para supervisar que nada malo le pase**- luego de esto apuntó su zampakutou al cuello de este- **por eso si le llega a para algo en este entrenamiento o si le juegas una de tus bromitas, juro que te rebano en pedacitos**-ante esto este solo rio nervioso.

Así fue como su hermana llegó a ser shinigami y el sombrerero loco ganó unas cortadas.

_**Fin del flash back**_

Cerró los ojos al recodar esto, habían roto muchas reglas desde entonces y el castigo podía llegar a la pena de muerte, por eso lo necesitaba a Toshiro más lejos posible, Estaba segura que él era de las personas que cumplían con las ordenes y reglas; no dejaría que algo le pasara a Yuzu, aunque en ello perdiera a su amigo o su vida.

Su mente comenzó a divagar con la imagen de Toshiro, mostrándole una escena que ella ya conocía y sinceramente no quería recordar **-**_**llegamos al vestidor de chicas o ¿Acaso quieres entrar conmigo?- **_se sonrojo ¿desde cuándo se había vuelto tan atrevida?, la imagen de Yuroichi le vino a la cabeza –_**maldita Yuroichi-sensei**_- al parecer aprendió algo más de ella que como mejorar su shumpo y técnicas de luchas, ahora no sabía cómo mirarlo a la cara o al menos sin sonrojarse

Pensar todo le había dejado un mal sabor de boca y volteo a su escritorio a tomar un poco de agua, que para su mala suerte solo estaba el vaso, y fue abajo, Pero lo menos que esperaba encontrarse era con la persona que quería alejar, era muy irónico

Trato de cambiar su cara de sorpresa a una que no demostrara tanto lo que sentía y busco una explicación y de paso tratar de creer que se habían equivocado de casa, cosa que no funcionó ya que al parecer Yuzu los había invitado, entonces se concentró en la idea de que Toshiro en este momento de su vida significaba que podía perder su vida según lo conocía. Lo miró mal y él le respondió del mismo modo, eso la irritó

**-siéntanse como en su casa, Karin-chan la comida casi esta lista-**ante esto solo respondió con un monosílabo

**-¡qué grande estas Karin-chan! ¡Hace tanto que no te veo, estas tan cambiada! si Yuzu chan no me hubiera dicho que eras tú no te reconocería ¿cómo has estado? ¡Te ves tan linda! ¿Tienes novio**?-se le salió una gota estilo anime ante lo dicho

**-hola Matsumoto**- sonrió de medio lado si querer- **estoy bien y parece que tu también, no has cambiado nada**

**-claro, las bellezas como yo no cambian por el tiempo, siempre me veo fabulosa- **y empezó a reírse, aunque en un segundo paro y se acerco un poco más a ella y hablo más bajo**- aunque mi Taichou ha estado muy pesado últimamente, ni siquiera tengo tiempo para mi, ni para relajarme, es un dictador, mira mis pobre puntas estoy tan estresada- **dicho esto se sintió un aura oscura detrás de Matsumoto y ella rió nerviosa

Karin choco su puño con su palma abierta en signo de entendimiento-**oh entonces por eso el se quedó enano- **y el lugar se tensó

**-¿a quién le dices enano?- **el silencio se hizo pesado y a Toshiro apretaba su mandíbula tratando de controlarse

**-no veo otro enano - **Karin sonreía arrogante, sabía que iba a explotar en 3…2…1…

**-¡que no me llames enano Kurosaki**!- Matsumoto trataba de aguantarse la risa

**-¡Que no me llames Kurosaki maldito enano!- **se acerco a él, las ganas de golearlo la superaban

**-¡Ku-ro-sa-ki! ¡Si tienes un problema lo solucionaremos ahora mismo niña del averno!- **ya estaba a punto de salir de su gigai

**-me sacaste las palabras de la boca-**se abalanzó encima de él pero paró de pronto al escuchar a alguien gritar y a otra reír

**-¡ah! ¡Pero si se están besando! ¿Ya se arreglaron y al fin son novios?, ¡que felicidad! Aunque creo que no deberían hacer esas cosas aquí…-**Matsumoto no aguanto más y rio con fuerza, Karin se encontraba a agarrando con una mano el cuello de la remera de Toshiro y con la otro su hombro, mientras que Toshiro tomaba de los dos brazos a Karin y en la imaginación de Yuzu era un casi beso, también se pudo escuchar la puerta abrir

**- ¡¿qué Karin tiene novio y lo trajo a casa?!-** dijo el padre de la familia y entonces le dirigió una patada voladora hacia Toshiro, cosa que pudo esquivar fácilmente**- aprobado**- dijo estrellado en la pared- **¡estoy tan feliz!**-lo revisó de pies a cabeza y luego se dirigió al poster de la madre de la familia-¡**Masaki es un buen hombre que cuidara de nuestra pequeña!**-y sacando una botella de sake y un par de copas gritó-¡**Eso hay que festejarlo! mi niña se hizo toda una mujer , ¡oh Masaki nuestras hijas están creciendo!,¡ pronto nos darán nietos!-** para Karin esto fue suficiente y lo mando a volar,

y La noche apenas comenzaba

**En otro lugar**

Amo está seguro de lo que quiere hacer, aun no ha recuperado todas sus fuerzas – dijo una sombra con un tono asustadizo

**-¿acaso estas dudando de mis decisiones?**- de cabellos color cobre y fríos ojos rojizos

**-no amo-** dio este mucho mas asustado que antes

**-entonces cumple, tráemela, deseo a esa chica y ya es hora de tenerla conmigo-** su mirada solo estaba dirigida a una persona y esa era la pelinegra al cual ansiaba desde que la conoció

-**a-amo que hacemos con su hermana-** la pregunta estaba de más, pero era mejor saber que haría con la pobre muchacha

**-mátenla-** sus órdenes eran absolutas, detestaba a la hermana de la otra, su aspecto, su tonalidad le traía desagradables recuerdos con su pasado, se parecía mucho a esa sacerdotisa, pero no gastaría su tiempo en un ser tan débil, prefería a la otra, a la de personalidad de fiera y su exquisito poder espiritual que lo atraía

Quería hacer suya esa chica que lo miraba orgullosa, que lo desafiaba, que enfrentaba como hace mucho nadie lo había, disfrutaría hacerla rogar por su vida, corromperla, mostrarle el verdadero significado de la codicia, la lujuria, atormentarla hasta que no pida más. El era un demonio, y amaba como demonio destruyéndolo todo, ella era su nuevo capricho y le sacaría el jugo a la situación. Sonrió con maldad, pronto todas sus fantasías serian realidad


	6. convivencia y beso

**CAPITULO 6 :**

**Convivencia y beso**

Toshiro y Karin podrían decir que tenían sentimientos en común, cosas por lo estarían en el mismo bando, cosas que solo ellos compartían y sentían en ese momento, pero no era exactamente la flameante llama de la amistad o el candente fuego del amor, no. Eran esos típicos sentimientos que te impulsaban a tomar una pistola jalar del gatillo en tu cabeza o irte al risco más grande del mundo y tirarte de cabeza o incluso agarrar tu zampakutou y hacerte un asesino en serial

Porque nunca en sus vidas había pasado un momento más bochornoso y eso que Toshiro ya tenía muchos años vividos soportando de todo mientras que Karin convivía el día a día con el imperativo Isshin Kurosaki _- __**la verdad es que pensaba antes que ya había tocado fondo, pero lamentablemente se equivoco**_**-.** Ahora ambos estaban sentados allí, muy sonrojados aguantando las ganas de descuartizar a esas personas que tenían en frente

-**mire taichou, ¿no es linda?-** le dijo su teniente poniéndole en frente un álbum de fotos- **saque esa cara de amargado, se que hará muy feliz a Karin-chan**

**-me encargo de la comida, ya Tengo el ramo y la lista de invitados, solo que hay que saber es si se hará aquí o donde vive Toshiro-kun ¿se puede encargar de la bebida Rangiku-san?**- intervino Yuzu, estaba de decir "Hitsugaya-taichou para ti" pero Karin hablo primero

**-¡¿de qué diablos están hablando?!-**dijo una desconcertada Karin. Matsumoto, su padre y su hermana estaban en una ronda arreglando los detalles de su casamiento con Toshiro. Obviamente ignoraban su opinión

-¡**si claro!... ¿y lo de la dote?, que no se les olviden, además… ¿Cuándo se realizaría la fiesta de compromiso y la boda?-** apelo alegremente Matsumoto-

**-¡¿pero qué diablos?! …¡Matsumoto!- **Toshiro se encontraba en el mismo estado que Karin

**-lo mejor sería hacerlo para fines del año que viene, pero si ya están cariñosos hay que adelantarlo, no queremos que mi primer nieto nazca fuera del matrimonio-** dijo un filosofo Isshin

**-no se preocupe nosotros nos encargamos de eso, pero lo más importante es saber donde se hará la boda y donde vivirán con los niños-** dijo muy pensativa Yuzu

-**y espero que me den muchos nietos, porque no me conformo con uno o dos, no señores, ¡yo quiero el equipo de futbol completo!**- Karin apretaba la mandíbula en señal de irritación extrema y contaba hasta diez

**- ¿pero no cree que serán bajitos como mi taichou?-** pregunto Matsumoto razonando, a Toshiro se le estaba por salir la vena de la frente

-**la verdad es que todos en la familia Kurosaki somos altos, pero los vamos a querer como vengan- **luego puso cara de saber una verdad absoluta - **al menos se que serán muy guapos y fuertes- ** ya Karin estaba por explotar–**hablando de lo nietos…toma hijo mío-** dijo dándole un frasquito y una revista a Toshiro, le señalándole hacia arriba- **derecho a la izquierda está el baño y por favor llénalo completo**- Toshiro lo miraba con interrogación y Karin no aguanto más y de una patada lo mando a la casa del vecino y muy enojada subió a su habitación sin olvidar maldecirlo por ser un padre tan subnormal.

De todo esto, ella logro darse cuenta de dos verdades: la primera es; nunca juntar en una roda de bebidas a Matsumoto y a su viejo y dos: odiaba los lunes

Para Toshiro, La noche terminó muy mal entre cuestionarios vergonzosos, comentarios incómodos e indirectas de su vida sexual con la chica Kurosaki, aceptó al final quedarse a dormir, porque según el padre de la familia él debía probar la "convivencia" para que "su matrimonio no fracase y vivieran felices para siempre" textualmente. La familia Kurosaki estaban todos locos, especialmente el padre, aunque no debía olvidarse de su teniente, se las iba a pagar con un mes de trabajo arduo.

Trato de calmarse, las cosas no podían andar peor, ya había pasado por situaciones mortales y había sobrevivido, esto a comparación no era nada, solo estaba en riesgo su orgullo y dignidad_**- y su equilibrio mental, cosas de todos los días-.**_ Abrió la puerta de la habitación y se quedo mirando el cuarto. No era muy grande pero bastante confortable, contaba de un escritorio, una cama, un baño, un armario, una ventana, una mesa de luz y una lamparita de noche, también Se podía distinguir algunos posters, una estantería con algunos libros recién usados. De lo que recordaba esa habitación le pertenecía a Ichigo Kurosaki, cerró y abrió los ojos, no había cambiado mucho ese lugar. Se acerco a la ventana y pudo ver el cielo estrellado, sintió la suave brisa y su mente se calmo. Al menos domaría en paz.

Pero se equivoco

Ahí estaba ella parada frente a él tapada solo con una toalla diminuta, observándolo choqueada, su cabello mojado se pegaba a su blanca piel, que parecía suave al tacto, sus labios rojos estaban ligeramente abiertos en señal de una palabra que murió en su boca y sus ojos oscuros lo miraban con asombro de tal manera que en su acción no había reacción. No, hasta que un pequeño sonido de la habitación contigua la despertó

**-tu…tu… ¡Tu! ¡Sal de aquí maldito pervertido!**- Grito a todo pulmón, arrojándolo con una fuerza sobrehumano**-¡te matare!- y **con un puño amenazante y la otra sujetando la toalla, se tiro a golpear a Toshiro-** de esta no sales vivo**

**-¿Karin-chan que pasa? ¿Porque tanto ruido?-**pregunto una somnolienta Yuzu-**ya es muy tarde y mañana tenemos exámenes**

**- ¡toda la culpa la tiene el enano pervertido que me estaba espiando!-**acuso una indignada Karin

**-¡Yo no te estaba espiando, para tu información tu padre me envió a la habitación de tu hermano a dormir!**- se defendió Toshiro, ya había perdido la cuenta cuantas veces le había dicho enano y pervertido- **¡tú eres la nudista que no se ha puesto la ropa aun!-**

**¿Me has dicho nudista?- **su sonrisa temblaba, clara señal de que estaba nerviosa aguantando las ganas de rebanarlo**- ¡esta es mi habitación y puedo estar desnuda si quiero en cambio tu eres el que se ha metido!, ¡enano acosador!-**

**-¡cierra la boca! – **La verdad que era ya estaba muy ofendido**-En primera no sabía que era tu habitación ni que te aparecerías desnuda-**luego la señalo con el dedo**- ¡además aquí nadie te quiere ver en este estado, así que cálmate y no te creas tanto!- **y la lucha de miradas comenzó, no parecía tener ganadores hasta que apareció el verdadero culpable de esa situación

- **¡que es todo este escándalo! Mañana tengo cosas importantes que hacer como para aguantar tanto ruido** - grito con los ojos adormilados, pero cuando abrió los ojos se arrepintió de haber hablado. Ambos jóvenes tenían el aura oscura, se podía sentir la sed de sangre emanando de ellos

-**viejo que has hecho**- dijo su hija acercándose latamente, prometiéndole dolor

-**yo…yo…yo pensé que como se están por casar y no había más lugar en la casa ya que Rangiku-san se quedo dormida en la cama de tu hermana , y como buen futuro suegro le debía a mi futuro yerno un buen lugar donde descansar podría dormir aquí-** agitaba la mano nerviosamente

**-quien te ha dado permiso- **contesto tronándose los dedos

**-hijita mía tu comprenderás que tu genial padre e…..**- no pudo terminar que Karin le agarraba los brazos detrás de la espalda y con el pie lo golpeaba**-¡ah!**

**- por favor no pelees con papa Karin-chan, es verdad, Rangiku-san está dormida en mi cama, no había otro lugar donde podría dormir Toshiro-kun- **dijo suplicante Yuzu, otra vez usando el tu sin respeto, suspiro, la familia Kurosaki jamás lo cambiarían

**- ag. Que mas da-** dijo masajeando su cabeza- **tu espera afuera**- dijo entrando a su habitación cambiándose, a Toshiro se le acababa la paciencia, no necesitaba nada de esto, incluso en retrospectivita era mejor vivir con el loco de Urahara que aguantarse este lio, era como una visión exagerada de la definición " vigilar de cerca"-**ya puedes entrar- **entro y noto que le había acomodado un fotón al otro extremo de la cama**- que duermas bien- **y con esto la chica se acostó y se dio vuelta para dormir. Al rato él también se acomodo para dormir, la verdad era que necesitaba un buen descanso, pero antes de dormir Karin le hablo sin darse vuelta-**tu…sabes donde esta Ichi-nii o como esta-** esto lo sorprendió. No usaba un tono arrogante o desafiante con el que estaba acostumbrado, no había agresividad u orgullo en sus palabras, sino una profunda tristeza y fragilidad que supo identificar bien

**-Es se encuentra bien, haciéndose más fuerte cada día-** hace poco había aparecido una pequeña amenaza, nada que no se pudiera solucionar, solo disturbios en el mundo hueco mundo, que según algunos informes se necesitaba investigar e Ichigo Kurosaki con el teniente Abarai fueron mandados.

**-uhm…si…gracias, supongo-** y con estas palabras el lugar quedo en completo silencio, pronto el cansancio le gano y se quedo dormido

Despertó al día siguiente más animado, sus energía habían vuelto, se sentía mejor como hace mucho tiempo no se sentía. Se desperezo y se levanto. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que Karin no estaba. Se vistió y bajo desganado esperando encontrar a las hermanas Kurosaki allí, pero solo encontró a su teniente desayunando.

-**Buen día Taichou**- dijo una muy alegre Matsumoto**- Yuzu-chan me dijo que se sirviera lo que quisiera-**

**-uhm**- respondió, mientras se sentaba en una silla, y se servía un poco de te- **¿y a donde está ahora?- **dijo tomándolo

- **se fue con Karin-chan a la preparatoria**- contesto tranquilamente, Toshiro abrió los ojos y casi se atraganto con el té, giro y miro el reloj de la sala

**-¡porque no me avisaste!**- faltaban cinco minutos para que empiecen las clases y aunque no fuera un humano ni le importara esas tonterías, pero algo que no sería nunca es irresponsable ni impuntual.

**- se veía tan lindo dormido profundamente que no fui capaz de despertarlo**- gruño ante su respuesta, tomo su mochila y con todo lo que daba su gigai, fue saltando de techo en techo hasta llegar a una cuadra de la preparatoria, luego de bajarse corrió a la entrada.

Llego segundo antes de que cerraran el portón. Paro y camino lento, al menos ahora podría andar más tranquilo. Pero hablo muy raido, en la entrada del edificio estaba un grupo de chicos que le impedían el paso, al parecer lo esperaban a él con palos y cadenas, no entendía porque pero no se iba ni a gastar en preguntárselo. Simplemente les envió una mirada helada, provocando que varios retrocedieran y que se pusieran bastante nerviosos-**debería tenernos miedo-** murmuraban entre si. Solo eran un grupo de idiotas

-¡**nuevo de aquí no pasas, vas a aprender a no meterte con Kurosaki, cierto chicos!-** grito el supuesto líder del revuelta, con que de eso se trataba, ayer había discutido con Karin en los baños y ahora sus amigos pensaban matarlo por eso, lindo comienzo de mañana, pronto se abalanzaron contra él todo lo que pudieron pero Toshiro los esquivo fácilmente. No les haría daño.- **¿quién eres?**- preguntaron con temor al ver que sus esfuerzos no servían, ni siquiera sudaba una gota y su rostro no cambiaba de esa fría expresión- ¡ya verás fenómeno!- grito fuertemente uno dirigiéndose desesperado a Toshiro con un palo. A mitad de camino lo detuvo una pelota en su cara y todo el mundo cayo

-** ¡qué demonios sucede aquí!- **grito con autoridad, el grupo formo una línea recta y a Toshiro se le cayó una gota, la chica los tenia bien adiestrados- ¡**eh preguntado qué demonios está sucediendo aquí!**

**¡Señor, digo señora estábamos defendiendo su honor!- **contestouno bien en la punta, pero pronto se arrepintió al ver la cara de Karin

**-¿y supongo que por "defender" dicen pelear y con "estábamos" significa que todos no**?- el silencio era mortal-** pues ¡son todos unos imbéciles como pueden atacar a una persona desarmada con palos y cadenas y en grupo., banda de cobardes juro que si no se largan ahora mismo juro que el infierno que les espera en el entrenamiento se multiplicara por todo el mes y no olviden que mis problemas los resuelvo yo no necesito protección de unos debiluchos como ustedes!-**

**¡Si señora!-contestaron rápidamente y se fueron rápidamente del enojo de Karin**

**-¡y no olviden practicar su disculpa hacia Toshiro escucharon**!- luego suspiro-** idiotas si se meten en lio no podrán entrar al campeonato**- y con esto se dirigió al edificio maldiciendo al equipo de futbol masculino por meterse en sus asuntos

Ciertamente esto lo impresiono un poco, tenía un don de mando natural en ella, su fuerza, su personalidad, lo influyente que era, su fidelidad hacia su equipo, su valentía, su perseverancia la hacía destacar por sobre los demás, si fuera shinigami sería capaz de llegar muy alto, sacudió su cabeza, no era momento de pensar en esas cosas, estaba allí para vigilarla no para sacarle un test de personalidad. Realizo un par de pasos cuando la llamada de su teniente lo detuvo.

**-¿qué sucede Matsumoto?**- dijo algo irritado

-**Taichou es importante que venga**- dijo su teniente muy seria, algo había pasado

**- allí voy**- contesto de la misma manera, su teniente solo utilizaba ese tono solo cuando algo muy grave sucedía

Salió de su gigai rápidamente para llegar a donde Matsumoto. Aun se preguntaba porque el general Yamamoto lo había elegido para esta misión, tranquilamente podían hacerlo alguien de escuadrón dos, ya que para misiones especiales y secretas ellos eran los más calificados, pero si ignoraban este hecho, ¿por que mandar un capitán y su teniente? ¿Para vigilar a ciertas personas que solo demostraron un reatsu irregular o diferente? ¿Que era lo que realmente estaba sucediendo?

**-¿Matsumoto qué pasa?**- pregunto aun más serio que antes

-**Taichou mire-** dijo señalándole unos escombros, este se acerco y abrió los ojos casi horrorizado, era un hombre de promedio de 40 años desmenuzado pero sin sangre y sin espíritu - **tengo entendido que varios humanos han estado desaparecidos y cuando lo hacen, apuntan sus muertes como causas naturales o enfermedades-** levanto la vista y diviso una nota con algo escrito en la cara de la victima que no podía leer bien, no era un idioma que conociera y las letras estaban en símbolos casi mal hechos, no entendía lo que sucedía. Rápidamente envió lo escrito a la sociedad de almas y encamino hacia el lado contrario.

**- ¿adónde va Taichou?-** le pregunto su teniente

- **avísale a la central de lo sucedido y espera ordenes, yo iré donde Urahara, algo me dice que debe saber algo-** si pasaban cosas raras en la sociedad de almas o en Karakura era Urahara quien poseía información, de algún modo Urahara debía estar metido en esta situación y de la misma forma debería estar relacionado con su misión ¿pero cómo y por qué?

Al llegar a la tienda este lo recibió con s típica sonrisa oculta en su abanico.

**-¡hola Hitsugaya-taichou!, ¿que lo trae por aquí? ¿Acaso su gigai no está funcionando bien? Mire que esta semana tenemos una oferta imperdible-** hablo con todo el aire de inocente comerciante, fingiendo demencia, obviamente sabia porque venia

**-sabes que no vine ara eso- **Toshiro afilo su mirada

**-entonces pase para ponernos más cómodos, cuénteme a que vino- **contesto misteriosamente. Al entrar Toshiro tomo un papel y un lápiz y dibujo la extraña escritura, puso el papel sobre la mesa y demando

-**quiero saber lo que significa esto y lo quiero saber ahora, cuénteme todo lo que sepa de este asunto-** Urahara lo miro y contesto

**-no sé qué significa, pero si me da tiempo lo puedo averiguar… hablando de eso ¿de dónde consiguió esto?**- pregunto curioso

-**del cuerpo de un humano despedazado-** se levanto y se encamino a la salida- **vendré seguido para saber que significa y por tu bien espero que me cuentes absolutamente todo- **

**Que rudo es debería relajarse un poco, es muy joven para estar tan tenso- **dijo cuando el capitán ya estaba de salida**- pero por otro lado…esto no parece nada bueno- **serio, se quedo observando el papel**- es mejor hablar con Yoruichi de esto-**

Toshiro decidió recorrer la ciudad para ver que sucedía, pero como cierta parte de él decía que si vigilaba a las Kurosaki de cerca iba a encontrar las respuestas que buscaba, así que decidió volver a la preparatoria como mejor opción. Pero no esperaba encontrar tanta conmoción. Allí estaba Karin Kurosaki en las canchas tirando todo lo que encontraba a un pobre chico

**-¡idiota sempai como pudiste pasar esto por alto!**- gritaba furiosa aun tirando cosas

-**perdón, perdón pero no fue mi culpa, toda la culpa la tiene esa Kaichou de esa horrorosa preparatoria, ella me sedujo**- contesto temblando, todos sabían que no la debían hacer enojar, todo el mundo estaba en silencio. Contradecirla era sinónimo de morir

¡**Qué clase de patética escusa es esa! ¡Tarado! ¡Ahora por tu culpa las eliminatorias del torneo se harán mañana! ¡Moshiro aun está lesionado por la golpiza de ayer, con que delantero vamos a jugar! Todo esto es tú culpa**- echaba humo por la boca, la verdad es que estaban en un aprieto

**-pero yo…-** trato de defenderse en vano

**- que nada, incluso dejaste que la mascota de la escuela fuera secuestrada por esos infelices-** se dio media vuelta- **y como representante de la preparatoria tú no puedes hacer nada ¿verdad?-** su sempai afirmaba con cataratas en sus ojos**- rayos, no me queda de otra que usar el código 6-**

**-Karin-chan eres asombrosa-** puso cara de esperanzado que fue rápidamente por su rostro en el suelo

**-no olvides que lo hago por el equipo y si vuelve a pasar de nuevo, no la cuentas ¿entendiste?-** este asintió como pudo, se dio media vuelta y cuando vio a Toshiro sonrió de oreja a oreja, cosa que no le gusto

**-acompáñame-** lo tomo de l mano y huyo rápidamente con el lejos del cumulo de personas

**-necesito que juegues en el equipo mañana- **estaba muy seria al decir esto**-, solo será un partido**-

-**no**- dijo muy resuelto- **no ve vas a convencer de lo contrario**

**- ¿estás seguro? Soy muy convincente**- sonrió, no definitivamente esa sonrisa no era buena señal

**-muy seguro- **entonces Karin saco un su celular y le mostro un par de fotos de él durmiendo junto a unos muñecos muy aniñados y otros con su cara pintada de forma muy sugestiva, la pregunta era ¿como hizo todo esto sin que se diera cuenta?, agarro el celular con intenciones de romperlo

**- ¿tu como…?-**ella lo paro

**- tienes el sueño muy pesado – **luego retrocedió un poco**- no son las únicas que tengo y sería una lástima que esas fotos llegaran a las manos de, no sé, de Rangiku o a la sociedad de almas- ** esa chica era un chantajista profesional- **y sabes que lo puedo hacer, así que prefieres, que todos conozcan el nuevo look secreto del capitán Hitsugaya o jugar un mísero partido mañana- **

-**tu… no te saldrás con la tuya, lo pagaras… algún día**- dijo entre dientes, estaba indignado, se sentía muy humillado

-¿**Eso es un sí? Acuérdate traer ropa deportiva mañana, luego te devuelvo las fotos al termino del trato, hoy entrenaras con el equipo-** y regodientas volvieron juntos al campo de entrenamiento

**- ¡escúchenme! hoy Toshiro entrenara con nosotros para jugar mañana, así que ¿qué esperan para moverse, un invitación? ¡Es hora de calentar!, tú también Toshiro- **esa chica sí que era mandona…- **el sensei está en una cita ahora pero mañana aparecerá y le demostraremos a todos de que están hecho-**

Debía admitirlo, el entrenamiento fue duro, y no solo eso, su gigai no era muy fuerte, ya que a duras penas aguanto algo tan simple como eso. A la noche volvieron a la residencia kurosaki, no tenía ganas de volver donde Urahara y lo único que tenía ganas era de descansar. Gracias al cielo el padre había llegado muy tarde y la cena fue relativamente calma sin su presencia. Claramente que sabia quien era el padre de esa extraña familia, pero no esperaba que fuera tan extraño ni que lo tratara de esa manera, parecía que no lo reconocía y aunque fue su capitán corto tiempo no esperaba ese tipo de trato, aunque no le podía negar nada, aun sentía algo de respeto y por eso acepto dormir allí.

Suspiro ya eran casi media noche y no paraba de pensar. No se quedaría mas tiempo en el mudo humano, mandaría a los miembros del escuadrón dos a investigar los extraños sucesos, las Kurosaki no mostraban signos de cambios significativos o potencialmente peligrosos para la sociedad de almas, así que su estadía era inútil, pronto se reportaría y volvería su vida cotidiana en su escuadrón. Sintió que Karin se movía y la ventana se abría. Era muy pronto para hablar.

La siguió por muchas calles escondido, debía saber que tramaba y por que saltaba desde su ventana a corre a mitad de la noche. Pasó por varios callejones y se metió al costado de un edificio que no conocía, al pasar veinte minutos entro para averiguar que estaba sucediendo, pero lo que encontró lo asombro mucho. Karin traía un traje de que no supo que animal era mientras que con la otra pintaba con aerosol rosa a otro traje de un patético gato con botas y anteojos. Había puesto pegamento en todos lodos y varias cosas que olían terriblemente

-¿**qué estás haciendo Karin?-** pregunto muy asombrado y no de buena manera, esto se suponía era ilegal

**- shh no hables, te lo explico afuera**- contesto y rápidamente se fueron de ese edificio- **mira hay ciertas tradiciones y códigos que cumplimos como preparatoria rival, ellos se metieron con nosotros primeros y como parte del consejo que se encarga del área deportiva es mi deber ponerlos en su lugar**- levanto una ceja, esa no era una respuesta- **no hagas ruido parece que nos vieron ¡corre!-** trato de correr pero su gigai no estaba funcionando bien, sus movimientos estaban descoordinados y pesados; no podía salir y llevarla porque un humano no puede ver a una persona flotando. Ella tampoco le convenía que la atraparan y no se notando esto llevo a Toshiro a un callejón sin salida; se pusieron detrás de un gran tacho esperando que no los atraparan

**-¡quien anda ahí! ¡Son los vándalos que entraron a la preparatoria!-** Karin tomo toda sus cosas y las escondió, luego se saco su campera y desarreglo la ropa de Toshiro, este la miraba con un gran signo de interrogación

-**sígueme la corriente** - le dijo con determinación y en un segundo tomo su rostro y lo beso en los labios.

Quedo impactado, no reaccionaba, su mente estaba en blanco. ¡Era su primer beso y con la hermana de Ichigo Kurosaki! Y lo peor de todo es que sus labios eran suaves como el pétalo de una flor, tan cálido, tan dulce, incluso adictivo, cerró los ojos y disfruto la sensación que era tocar sus labios con los suyos, era placentero. Sentía su corazón martillar su pecho y faltar la respiración, aun así no paro, no le importaba porque lo que más quería era seguir con esa sensación que se expandía a todo su ser, de apoco fue profundizando ese beso, se sentía muy ansioso y no sabía porque,

-¡**Ag! ¡Niños! ¡Dejen su aventura románticas y vuelvan a sus hogares o llamo a sus familias! ¡La calle es muy peligrosa para que hagan cosas a esta hora!-** y con esto el guardia se fue maldiciendo a los niños de hoy y sus hormonas, Karin aprovecho esto para salir corriendo, a unos cuantos metros paro

**-¿Qué? ¿Te vas a quedar toda la noche ahí?-** pregunto sarcástica

**-¿por qué hiciste eso?-** un estaba perturbado

-porque no teníamos otra opción y no se me ocurrió otra cosa que no dañara a ese guardia… ¿Qué no ves películas?, deja de holgazanear y vámonos a casa- y con esto se dirigieron callados a la vivienda Kurosaki,

Esa noche Toshiro no logro pegar un ojo en toda la noche, aun sentía sus labios sobre los suyos y quería mas, quería volver a sentirlos, pero cierta parte de su cabeza, la racional le aconsejara que dejara de atormentarse, que solo fue un anzuelo de distracción, que no significo nada…pero como podía olvidarlo si cada vez que cerraba los ojos volvían los recuerdo ese beso y lo atormentaban, para empeorar la situación la culpable estaba a pocos pasos de él durmiendo tranquilamente sin darse cuenta de los estragos que provocaban en él, maldita sea

Y aun faltaban 6 hs para el amanecer, sería una noche larga

Hola! Perdón por tardarme pero me perdí en el sendero de la vida….XD! no es serio mi hermana vino a visitarme por una semana y como es probable que se vaya a otro país decidí pasar todo el tiempo posible con ella

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y espero que lo disfruten como yo disfrute hacerlo!

Saludo y que la pasen súper


	7. juegos y enfrentamientos

**CAPITULO 7**

**Juego y Enfrentamientos**

**Aquí utilizare ciertos datos del manga, como que Aizen está preso y algunos de los Vizard que aceptaron volver a ser capitanes**

_**K**_**arin**

Ese día no era uno de esos días donde te levantas y dices "que emocionada estoy" o "no espero para romperle el orgullo a esos que se metieron con mi equipo" o "estoy tan deseosa de que ya empiece el juego", no, eran uno de esos días donde apenas te despiertas y aprietas tu cara contra la almohada mientras dices "no quiero ir" o "de aquí no me mueve ni un terremoto" o "vallasen a freír churros que prefiero seguir durmiendo". Y se preguntaran ¿por qué?, y la pregunta sería fácil de responder

Todo era culpa de Toshiro, absolutamente todo

Era culpa de Toshiro que ya no pueda seguir siendo una shinigami, ya que a leguas se notaba que la vigilaba, por ende tenía que esconder su reiatsu, no es que fuera mala controlándolo, al contrario, Urahara le había dicho que tenía un mayor control que su hermano; pero era molesto no poder salir y descargar todo su poder en una lucha intensa para mejorar sus habilidades _**-que al mismo tiempo la destensaba de todo lo que soportaba en la preparatoria y en su casa-.**_ Era culpa de Toshiro que llegara a su hogar y provocara que el viejo se pusiera más pesado que nunca alegando un matrimonio sin sentido. Era culpa de Toshiro que hiciera y dijera cosas que jamás soñó hacer o decir, por ejemplo invitarlo a pasar al baño con ella o besarlo para escapar de un guardia, era culpa de Toshiro que empezara a sentirse rara, era culpa de Toshiro de que soñara con el beso que se dieron en ese callejón, si no la hubiese seguido todo hubiera salido diferente y no tendría que fingir, era culpa de Toshiro que no pudiera dormir bien, era culpa de Toshiro que amaneciera desganada y con mal humor, era culpa de Toshiro que lloviera, era culpa de Toshiro que saliera el sol, era culpa de Toshiro que soplara el viento, ¡todo era culpa de él! Él tenía la culpa de que ella deseara volver a besarlo, ¡como lo odiaba!

Gruño por estos pensamientos y se refregó su cara contra la almohada, no quería levantarse pero quedarse ahí pensando podría empeorar su ya pésimo humor, tal vez correr un poco para despejarse, se levanto y se dio cuenta que él no estaba_**- mejor**_- no sabía qué hacer si lo viera de nuevo y peor si estuviera despierto, se puso su equipo de deporte y salió a correr, necesitaba ese respiro

Mientras corría, su mente divago en sus en ese momento donde se prometió alejar a Toshiro de su vida ¿y qué sucedía? Se quedaba a dormir a su casa, en su habitación, iba a su misma preparatoria, su misma clase, jugaba en su mismo equipo y para el colmo lo besa _**- ¿otra genial idea? ¿No sería más fácil sacar su alma de su cuerpo y decirle "hola todo bien yo bien aquí"? ¿No? maldito sea…alguien allá arriba se debe estar riendo de ella-**_, aumento su velocidad y gruño más fuerte, pero paro al sentir una presencia conocida

**-veo que te caíste de la cama…y parece del lado izquierdo por tu cara-** dijo un gato negro de ojos dorados con burla

-**si tienes algo que decir dilo-** respondió tajante, no tenia humor para nada

-**ya tranquilízate, con esa actitud tuya no vas a conquistar al pequeño capitán -** remato gatunamente, mientras salto a un paredón y se acostaba, parecía que disfrutaba esto

**-no sé de que estas hablándome-** fingió ignorancia, siempre, pero siempre había que tener cuidado con Yoruichi cuando trataba de estas cosas

**-así que no, eh…entonces creo que me guardo la grabación de esos dos chicos, que por cierto se parecía mucho a ti y a ese capitán, que se estaban besando, con la ropa muy desarreglada en un callejón a media noche, solos y muy acurrucados o… podría preguntarle a Ichigo que piensa, ¿tú qué opinas?- **por un segundo la vio palidecer, Yoruichi sonrió, la tenía en sus manos-**vamos, relájate, no eres la primera ni la ultima que se fija en un shinigami**

**-No sabes de lo que estás hablando, yo no he hecho lo que tú dices que hice-** estaba totalmente irritada

**-claro, claro, lo que tu digas-** abanico su patita como restándole importancia**- solo digo** **que es normal, ya que tu cuerpo siente cosas que y empiezas…**- reaccionó rápidamente esquivando la piedra que Karin le lanzó

**-¡cierra la maldita boca porque o si no te tiro a una jauría de perros!**- grito furiosa, Yoruichi no hacía más que reírse con todo lo que le daba su felino cuerpo

-**si no quieres un buen concejo qué más da, tú eres la del problema-** rio un poco mas pero luego se puso seria- pero no he venido por eso, le ha pasado algo a Hirako - Karin también se puso seria

**-cuéntamelo-**

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooo

_**T**_**oshiro**

No estaba de ánimo, incluso podría ponerla entre sus diez peores mañana, y la pregunta era ¿por qué?, fácil, porque le molestaba que todo haya llegado hasta este extremo sin poder hacer nada. De los ataques hacia los humanos no había podido averiguar nada y Urahara se estaba tardando demasiado en una respuesta, de que la sociedad de almas no haya mandado una orden luego de haber informado de la situación y por ultimo de esa chica, si, esa chica no lo dejaba en paz, la tenia grabada en su mente luego del "incidente" o ¿cómo podía llamarlo?, escucho un pitido, era su teléfono así que atendió

-**moshi-moshi-** contesto pero alejo al teléfono cuando escuchó una voz femenina al habla

**-¡Taichou!-** grito fuertemente Matsumoto, casi lo deja sordo

**-que quieres Matsumoto, estoy muy ocupado para tus tonterías mañaneras-** hablo mas frio de lo normal

**-¡oh!...-**dijo en modo de protesta- **Taichou no sea tan frio conmigo si se ha peleado con su novia**

**-¡no digas esas cosas tan alto que alguien te va a escuchar!, ella no es mi novia-** mataría a Matsumoto si alguien se llegaraa enterarse de ese compromiso que le inventaron

**- ¡claro que lo es!, ¿ya no se acuerda que se va a casar? Pero mejor dígame ¿ya la beso?- **al no recibir respuesta de este, Matsumoto se sorprendió y se alegro**-¡no lo puedo creer! ¿Le gusto? ¿Duró mucho?-**

**-¡Matsumoto!- **estaba totalmente sonrojado e irritado

**-Taichou no se altere, es natural, ella es linda, y bueno, usted…los dos solos,…-su **teniente seguía en su propia novela

**-¡Matsumoto!- estaba cabreado**

**-jajaja- **riónervosa, ese tono no era bueno, pero era mas irresistible pensar que estaba sonrojado, seguro se veía lindo, sonrió un poco más, crecía tan rápido**- entre los dos, ¿usted acaso le dio algo más que un beso? Acuérdese que debe llegar pura al altar, aunque entendería que los dos juntos, en una habitación, compartiendo cama, abrazados, enamorados…**

**-¡¿Quién te dijo eso?! ¡Matsumoto te lo advierto, deja de decir estupideces!- **bien, ya estaba decidido, la asesinaría

**-¡vamos Taichou! ¡No sea tan tímido y cuénteme!- **dijo haciendo pucheros pasando por alto las palabras y el tono de su capitán

**- ¡cállate y dime para que me llamaste! -** la escusa debía valer la pena o de esta no se salvaba

**-¡si señor! Se han descubierto los orígenes de los disturbios en el hueco mundo, al parecer muchos han podido pasar a ser Arrancares, creemos que algún antiguo seguidor del Traidor Aizen está reuniendo un ejército para liberarlo**- hablo totalmente seria, este asunto era delicado-** y con respecto a la extrañas muertes humanas, el capitán general Yamamoto ordeno que usted investigara mientras se resuelve el asunto de la puerta, de alguna forma se sello por si sola y los dejo a usted y al capitán Shinji Hirako varados por un tiempo, el departamento de investigación se está encargando de esto**

**-si- **y colgó, algo olía raro, decidió inspeccionar por la ciudad para encontrar más pistas de las muertes y analizar mejor la situación actual

o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**-diablos-**_pensaba, las cosas nos estaban saliendo bien, ese desgraciado ya había movido la primera ficha interceptando a Hirako y robándole gran parte de sus poderes espirituales, con mucha suerte había sobrevivido y ni siquiera Hachi lo podía sanar completamente, y no solo eso, de alguna forma había logrado distraer a la sociedad de almas, por que el numero de muertes habían aumentado este último mes muy llamativamente. Sabía bien que ese demonio devoraba las almas corrompidas para aumentar su fuerza y comía sus carnes como parte de un extraño ritual de sangre que realizaba, lo único que no sabía era el motivo, ese bastardo no eran de esos que tienen el deseo de gobernar o conquistar al mundo porque ya hubiera hecho, tal vez buscaba poder, pero ¿por qué tardaba tanto? El mundo es un banquete para él, si era poder el que quería ya lo hubiera obtenido, ¿entonces que esperaba?, ¿qué es lo que realmente desea?

Apretó la mandíbula en señal de irritación, esta situación la exasperaba, pero no podía hacer nada, no hasta encontrarlo y cuando lo hiciera le bajaría todos los dientes, eso lo podía asegurar, entrecerró los ojos, necesitaba tranquilizarse y pensar en el juego de hoy, era importante para sus amigos. Ya era más del medio día y se acercaba la hora del juego, la ansiedad se sentía en el aire, literalmente, muchos de sus amigos estaban temblando y hasta vomitaban**-¡Dejen de comportarse como niñitas miedosas que no es su primer partido!- **gritomuy enojada, ya estaba nerviosa por lo del demonio como para que los soquetes la pusieran peor

**-es que mire la hora que es y aun no llega Hitsugaya-kun-** dijo uno muy nervioso-**si no aparece nos descalificaran **– dijo uno en el fondo con la vos temblorosa

Karin los miro y suspiro, puso una mano en su cabeza tratando de controlar el pequeño dolor de cabeza que le había agarrado-¿**qué les apostaron a la de otra preparatoria esta vez?**- pregunto con resignación

Los chicos se miraron entre si y luego la miraron con ojos de cachorritos- **entradas para el concierto de "Likin Park "en primera fila-** contesto el más valiente

**-¡son unos idiotas!-** les pego a cada uno en la cabeza**-¡no vuelvan a ser cosas sin avisarme!**- ahora entendía su nerviosismo, si perdían todos, incluyéndola a ella, se irían a la bancarrota

**-perdónenos, pero cuando vimos jugar a Hitsugaya-kun estábamos seguros que íbamos a ganar y ahora si no aparece seres pobre de por vida ¡No quiero ser pobre! ¡No quiero vivir bajo un puente! ¡Me quiero casar! ¡¿Por qué nos has hecho esto Hitsugaya-kun?!¿Por qué?- **e inmediatamente se puso a llorar en el suelo seguido del resto del equipo, a veces Karin preguntaba si había hecho algo malo en su vida pasada para recibir semejante castigo

-¿**qué está sucediendo aquí?-** pregunto Toshiro algo descolocado al ver al grupo de valientes que se habían enfrentado a él para defender a Karin, ahora tirado en el suelo llorando, nombrándolo entre suplicas, pero pronto se arrepintió de hablar

**-¿Hitsugaya-kun?-** dijeron todos al mismo tiempo mientras que a Toshiro le salía una gota estilo anime- **¡Hitsugaya-kun!-** y se abalanzaron todos encima de él, claro que salto y los esquivo a todos**-¡qué bueno que está aquí Hitsugaya-kun! ¡Ya no seremos pobres!**-¿Qué ya no serian pobres?, los humanos siempre decían cosas sin sentido

-**ya, ya, ya llego ¡ahora váyanse a cambiar que está siendo hora!- **todos contestaron con un "si señora" y rapidito se fueron a vestidores**- y Toshiro aquí esta lo prometido, confío que cumplirás con el trato- **dijo entregándole un chip**, **el simplemente la miro fríamente y fue a los vestidores**.**

Ya en la cancha la tribuna aplaudía, los canticos contra los rivales empezaban y las graciosas mascotas de cada equipo animaban, claro que el del enemigo daba más risa por los detalles agregados por Karin pero así empezaban el juego. El réferi toco el silbato en símbolo de inicio y por el clásico cara o cruz su preparatoria tenia arco

El balón avanzaba impune hacia su arco hasta que fue interceptado por Nahamura con una gran habilidad, y de un gran pelotazo se lo paso a Toshiro, este evadió fácilmente a la defensa hasta que uno lo agarro del brazo y otro lo barrió, esté salto un poco y luego siguió corriendo, ignorando todo esto pero el réferi no pensó lo mismo y le cobro falta.

**-¡Me está cargando! ¡Este arbitro Está comprado!-** decía mientras era agarrada por el profesor para que no cometiera una locura, uno de sus compañeros le recalaron pero este le sacó tarjeta amarilla por eso-**ves ¡Chicos tranquilícense!-**

El equipo rival tenía tiro libre y mando la pelota hacia cerca del arco, pero antes de llegar, Pinta, uno de los jugadores y amigo de toda de la vida de Karin cabeceo la pelota, la toco con el pecho y se dirigió hacia el arco enemigo, no sin antes enfrentarse a un jugador enemigo. Este intento sacarle la pelota y al ver que no podía lo choco y secretamente lo pateo, sin querer este también lo empujo, entonces aprovecho esto el jugador enemigo para tirarse al suelo y rodar en el piso fingiendo dolor. A Pinta le pusieron amarilla. Claro que pinta fue a reclamar y Nahamura no pudo evitar hacerlo, y como fue un claro acto de desobediencia y a ambos les puso roja. Sacaron penal para la secundaria rival,

El capitán del contrario fue a cobrarlo, pero antes señalo a Karin y le grito" **Para ti mi reina, cuando quieras este papacito te va a ser gozar"**, Karin lo miro con desprecio, este rio y pateo hacia la esquina derecha del arco, haciendo gol.

Ya a mitad de cancha un compañero le paso el balón a Toshiro y este fue hacia el arco enemigo, pero le cobraron posición adelantada y esa misma persona que de pronto se había ganado su enojo, el capitán del otro equipo, fue a tirar el balón hacia de su arco en un tiro directo para lucirse, provocando que se fuera para afuera y les diera al equipo de Karin saque de arco

Al ver esto Karin decidió reunir al equipo y pidió tiempo afuera.

**-¿chicos que les pasa?-** luego los miro y cruzo los brazo- **las entrada no fue lo único que apostaron ¿verdad?-**

**-je je es verdad, también apostamos que si perdíamos tendrías una cita con el capitán de ese equipo…- dijo uno despreocupadamente**

**-¿¡que hicieron que…!?- **dijeron al mismo tiempo Karin y Toshiro**- ¡suéltame Toshiro que los matare!- **decía una Karin deseosa de sangre apunto de golpear salvajemente a todo su equipo y un Toshiro que la paraba para que no los lastimara, aunque sabiendo cómo se sentía Karin. Luego se calmo, suspiro, revolvió su cabello y suspiro largamente- **ya estoy más tranquila… miren como soy la mayor interesada que ganemos, haremos esto y esto- **todos asintieron en señal de entendimiento y satisfacción**- listo-**se juntaron sus manos todos, aunque Toshiro se abstuvo, al ver la cara de suscompañeros, no pudo más que seguirles la corriente**- 1, 2,3 !ganaremos!-**

Salieron con renovadas energías y más confiados, claro que estaban en una terrible desventaja, el árbitro estaba comprado, tenían dos jugadores menos y perdían por un punto ya faltando poco menos de 20 minutos para terminar, porque los partidos intercolegiales de apertura duraban poco tiempo,

El primer paso era_**– poner al árbitro en el lugar del árbitro**_**- **Toshiro se ubico unos pasos al costado del árbitro**- y **_**deben hacerlo de la siguiente forma…- **_el arquero había sido bien entrenado y tenia perfecta puntería y lo tiro a los testículos del árbitro con una pelota mediana y larga, este se revolcó en el suelo y paro el partido, se recupero y el equipo de Karin volvió a tirar dándole en el mismo lugar, trataron de seguir el juego, pero la pelota misteriosamente le volvió a dar por culpa de un mal revote

Salió por un momento adolorido por tantos golpes, pero sospechosamente apareció Karin allí para ofrecerle agua

-**Desea un poco de agua Sr. Árbitro**- dijo maliciosamente

**-tu…mocosa…-** contesto este muy perturbado

-**digo, porque debe estar tan adolorido por los golpes recibidos , pero de igual forma están mis compañeros…pienso que sumando la frustración que sienten con este juego tan poco claro, que seguro ya les falla la puntería,¿ no lo cree así?**

**-no serian capaz**…- pero no termino de formar su pregunta que ella empezó a hablar

**-bueno… que voy a saber yo, si solo soy la asistente del entrenador, igual falta varios minutos ´para que termine el partido y a mi compañeros aun tienen mucha energía…-** y se fue yendo hacia la banca

-¡**está bien! ¡Será un juego limpio pero no me golpeen más!**- dijo casi rogando

**-no sé de qué habla** – contesto casi alejada- **¡hey Toshiro sigue así**!- esa era l señal que ellos esperaban-_**el segundo paso es atacar sus debilidades y su orgullo, piensan que lo tienen todo cubierto pero si tu llevas esto por acá y se lo pasas a él, ¿entienden?- **_ fueron por los laterales y desde cierta distancia, Toshiro tiro la pelota con una increíble fuerza, claro que para él sería fácil de ganar sin tantos líos, pero prefería que el equipo gane por su propio esfuerzo, lo cual era sorprendente como se organizaban para poner las cosas en su favor.

Ganaron 5-1. Los jugadores de su equipo levantaron a Toshiro mientras gritaban, lo mojaban y aclamaban su victoria. Karin sonreía, por suerte todo termino bien.

Una sensación de frio le recorrió en todo el cuerpo, la presencia se sentía fuerte_**.- ese bastardo- **_corrió hacia donde sentía ese poder.

Mientras corría recordaba lo que había dicho Youichi

_**Flash back **_

**-Hiroko Lo** **encontró a llegar aquí, vino a averiguar algo que Urahara le pidió. Según lo que pudo contar fue que** **Ryusuke se paro en frente a él y le dijo** "_**aborrezco tu rostro, pero al menos me servirás" o**_ al menos **fue eso lo que pudimos entender, le robo la mayoría de sus poderes pero antes, al parecer, el mismo sello las puertas para que ese demonio no pase a la sociedad de almas, luego quedo inconsciente y no volvió a despertar**- dijo seriamente

**-ese desgraciado…- **Yuroichi la miro un largo tiempo y luego se retiro no sin antes advertirle que no haga nada estúpido, ha, como si le hiciera caso

_**Fin del flash back**_

Corrió más rápido, sentía su presencia muy cercana, afino sus ojos, Ryusuke había llegado demasiado lejos, lo tenía decidido, erradicaría este problema de una vez

Llego a un a la orilla de un rio, al parecer él la estaba esperando, por su pose despreocupada, su espada desenvainada y su sonrisa confiada, lo detestaba

**-al fin llegas Ka- rin- chan, ya estaba pensando que no te importaba-** dijo falsamente dolido

-**cierra la boca**- contesto seria y salió de su cuerpo- **vete lejos**- advirtió a su cuerpo, este salió corriendo,

-**siempre tan amable, pero eso es lo que gusta de ti**- ella lo vio feo- ¡**oh vamos!, quiero ser romántico pero no me dejas, eres complicada mujer**

**-¡que cierres la boca! ponte en guardia- **ella desvaino su zampaktou- **porque te matare**- rápidamente el demonio se puso en posición, sabía que no mentía

-**lo espero con ansia**- sonrió sádicamente, era lo que más esperaba

En esa tarde se enfrentaban dos grandes poderes que definían su destino

-o-ooooo—oooooooooooooooooo-o-ooooooooooooooooo-o-o

Perdón que tarde pero internet no me anda


	8. peleas y ordenes

**CAITULO 8**

**PELEAS Y ORDENES**

**lol**

Luego del partido a Toshiro lo arrastraron hacia una cafetería donde todos lo glorificaban como el gran héroe y salvador del partido -y de sus billeteras- claro que esto a él le importaba poco porque lo que le llamaba la atención es no ver a Karin allí, hacía rato que no la veía.

De pronto se tenso al sentir una fuerte presión espiritual, era la de Karin y alguien más, salió de su gigai, lo sabía, sabía que había algo raro, aunque la verdadera pregunta era de a quien le pertenecía esta presión espiritual tan fuerte y extraña, porque jamás había sentido una así y eso le preocupaba, corrió rápido no estaban muy lejos, Dio la vuelta en una esquina y vio a Karin, pero no era ella, no se sentía como ella y definitivamente no corría como ella, ya que la vio caer varias veces.¿ Acaso no seria que…? , abrió los ojos, tenía que reportar esto a la sociedad de almas pero antes confirmaría sus sospechas

Y lo confirmo

Allí estaba Karin vestida de shinigami peleando en los aires con un sujeto que jamás había visto, sus movimientos eran muy rápidos y poderosos, eso se notaba ya que al chocar las espadas el poder se dispersaba grandes concentraciones de energía, pero lo que más le sorprendía es que ninguno de los dos perecía cansado o con heridas graves, esto lo trasmitió rápidamente a la sociedad de almas

-**esto se está poniendo aburrido**- dijo desganado, pero pronto llego a posicionarse detrás de Toshiro mientras lo apuntaba con su espada- **que tal si mato esta escoria… así tu pelearías de verdad- **ella llego rápido hacia él, lo tomo y se alejaron de ese demonio, aun Toshiro estaba sorprendido

**-¡esto es entre tú y yo, no lo metas en este asunto!- **grito al demonio- **vete de aquí Toshiro-** dijo soltándolo sin mirarlo se adelanto hacia su contrincante

**-no-** contesto este con convicción, pero no pudo escuchar su respuesta ya fue sorprendido con una gran bola de energía oscura lanzada a pocos metros de él, pudo evadirlo con gran dificultad, pero se encontró con la espada de su enemigo en su cuello

**-muere-** dijo este pero fue detenido por la zampakutou de Karin

**-¡yo soy tu enemiga, conmigo tienes que pelear!- **y de un rápido contraataque alejo a ese sujeto- **te dije que te fueras**- le hablo mas irritada aun sin mirarlo

**-Te dije que no-** contesto más seguro, sentía que no debía irse, Karin suspiro ante su respuesta

**-si no queda de otra**- puso dos dedos a la altura de su pecho**- bakudo n° 1 sai-** y sintió que fue atado a la espalda, estaba más que asombrado, _**-¡ella sabe kido!-**_ pensó y muy buena en esto

Yuzullego al lugar también vestida de shinigami**-¡Karin-chan!¿Pero qué…?-** no pudo terminar ya que Karin le había lanzado a Toshiro como un saco de papas, y difícilmente lo pudo agarrar- **Karin-chan no vuelvas a hacer eso- **dijo haciendo un puchero. Su cara cambio al ver a Ryusuke lanzando un ataque hacia ella

**-lárguense ahora- **dijo deteniendo el ataque y lanzándose hacia su enemigo, contesto con un rápido _**-si-**_tratándose de ir, pero al darse vuelta esta Ryusuke, la agarro del cuello y la apretó mientras sonreía

**-¿se quieren ir tan pronto?, pero si apenas estamos a divirtiéndonos...-**la apretó un poco mas asfixiándola-**a menos que yo lo diga se quedaran aquí -** pero su agarre fue soltado. Karin le había cortado el brazo

**-los tocas de nuevo y te mato-** dijo amenazante

**-con que sacando las garras eh…**- sus ojos se oscurecieron- **inblack-sakura- y **una oscura bola de pétalos oscuros los envolvió- **marchita**-luegode eso hubo una gran explosión.-**con que así eh…sabes que te encontrare, linda Karin, sabes que lo hare**- se dijo al no verla pero sin dejar de sentirla

En otra parte de la ciudad, se encontraban los tres shinigamis escondidos

**-¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?-** pregunto un Toshiro desorientado, el sospechaba que Karin había aumentado considerablemente su presión espiritual, pero jamás se imagino que los hubiera despertado sus poderes shinigamis, que supiera kido, shumpo y que su hermana estuviera en las mismas circunstancias, para colmo se enfrentaban a un enemigo muy poderoso al cual no tenía la menor idea de quién era ni como estaba conectado a todo lo que estaba sucediendo en el mundo humano. Ella lo miro fijamente

**-¿qué te importa?-** le dijo con cara de "no te diré nada" sacándole la lengua

**-¿Qué me importa? ¡Me importa mucho! ¡Estuvieron a punto de matarme!-** Karin le hizo varias caras y siguió sacándole la lengua, como aun estaba bajo el poder del kido no podía hacer más que gritarle de la bronca**-¡deja de hacer eso Kurosaki! ¡O si no!...**-

**-o si no que…To-shi-ro-chan-** dijo con malicia, la vena en la frente de Toshiro creció

**-¡tu…!-** Toshiro se removía en brazos de Yuzu intentando salir del encantamiento para agarrar a esa chica que lo molestaba

**- ¡basta ya! Toshiro-kun, Karin-chan no es el momento de pelear-** dijo rogando Yuzu, cansada de que esos dos pelearan justo en este momento**- Karin-chan dile a Toshiro-kun lo que sucede**

**-ya está bien… pero no te enojes-**ledijo con una gota estilo anime en la cabeza, pero inmediatamente se puso seria**- básicamente lo que sucede es que nos enfrentamos a un antiguo Youkai , lo que intenta no es nada inteligente, solo desestabilizar al mundo, quiere crear caos y miedo o eso es lo que supongo, no hemos podido averiguar mucho de este tipo, no existe muchos registros y los que hay solo mencionan que tiene un gran poder destructivo, tanto así que no pudo ser eliminado, sino sellado y oculto**- se tomó una pausa y prosiguió**- no hace mucho fue despertado y todo se lo toma como un juego, no le importa a quien mate para divertirse, o si deja el mundo en llamas, el romperá todas las barreras con tal de entretenerse- **lo miró directamente a los ojos**- hay que detenerlo**

**-Entendimos capitán, el problema de la puerta ya está solucionado, mandaremos refuerzos**- se escucho una vocecita dentro de la ropa de Toshiro, Karin y Yuzu lo miraron con cara de" ¿de dónde salió eso?", Karin entendió y lo miro con el parpado temblando .lo empezó a registrar y toquetear todo, pasando sus manos por arriba y por abajo de su kimono

**-¿qué? ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Para! ¡Para! Ja ja ja**- dijo un Toshiro sonrojado e inmovilizado, algunos movimientos de Karin le causaban cosquillas y otros pequeños escalofríos, ella paso su mano por su pecho sacando un pequeño aparatito, Yuzu estaba sonrojada dada vuelta, pensado "estos enamorados"

**-¿desde cuándo llevas esto?-** dijo muy enojada

**-siempre lo llevamos- **contesto hablando sobre el interlocutor

**-tu… ¿sabes lo que has hecho?- **le dijo tomando del cuello del kimono- **no queda de otra**,- y lo libero- **solo lo hago porque necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible**

Aunque no fue necesario que lo fueran a buscar porque Ryusuke apareció al frente de ellas**-¡aquí están! 10 puntos para mí-** hablo divertido, sacando su espada

**-soy Hitsugaya Toshiro, capitán de la 10° división del gotei 13 – **dijo chocando espadas contra el Youkai, este solo lo miro como si fuera insignificante

**-no me interesas, basura**- y con el brazo libre hizo una pequeña bola de energía que atravesó el hombro izquierdo de Toshiro

**-¡Toshiro! –** grito desesperada Karin

**-¡Hitsugaya-taichou!**- gritaron los demás shinigamis, que igualmente fueron atacados por Ryusuke solo que a mayor distancia, Karin pudo desviar el ataque con rapidez y facilidad-**ustedes llévense a Toshiro con Urahara-**hablo seria a un par de shinigamis

-**pero…-** titubearon, pero al ver la cara de Karin y el gran poder que emanaba casi ahogándolos, se callaron

**-¡pero nada! Ustedes dos aseguren la zona, que no haya nadie que resulte herido- **ordenó

**-¡si señora**!-acataron la orden

**-¡tú ven conmigo! ¿Sabes utilizar bien el kido?-** le hablo al único que quedo

**-sí, ¿pero en que está planeando?-** pregunto el chico

-**lo distraeré lo mas que pueda, tu tendrás que utilizar kido para neutralizarlo** y **darle el golpe final- **el chico sintió y ella se dirigió a toda velocidad donde estaba su enemigo

- **¿de verdad crees que eso va a funcionar contra mí?-** hablo Ryusuke, sabía que había escuchado todo el plan, pero esos eran justo su debilidad, la soberbia y el orgullo, él pensaba que era más fuerte y no caería en algo tan bajo y simple, cosa que obviamente se equivocaba con ella

-¡**eso lo veremos! ¡Ah!**-se abalanzo en una feroz batalla, sus movimientos eran veloces y de gran fuerza, su zanpakutou, se encontraba infinidad de veces con la espada de él- **¡dispara ahora!-** grito ella cuando estaba peleando cuerpo a cuerpo contra él

**-¡pero le daré a usted también!-** dijo contrariada

**-¡que lo hagas he dicho!- **impuso ella y el chico obedeció

- **"¡Desintégrate, perro negro de Rondanini! ¡Mírate a ti mismo con terror y después perfora tu propia garganta!" ¡Bakudo n° 9 Geki!- **grito una luz roja los envolvió, paralizándolo completamente a Ryusuke ya que Karin escapo en el último segundo, y sin desaprovechar la oportunidad lo atravesó con su zanpakutou

- **ustedes malditos…-**dijo en vos baja y riéndose, casi con locura**-son muy juguetones- **y se deshizo del hechizo liberándose, Karin abrió los ojos y corrió rápido al auxilio del chico que fue casi eliminado con un gran rayo de energía oscura- **pero me subestiman demasiado-**

**-supongo que eso te moleta-** hablo llevando al chico en sus hombros

-**tú más que nadie sabe eso Karin-chan**- hablo serio, al parecer se estaba cansando de esta situación

-**creo que no me queda de otra, pero al menos déjame poner a este en un lugar seguro. ¡Oye tú! ¡Si, tu! ¡Llévate a tu compañero de aquí!-** le hablo a un shinigami cercano- **bueno, ya es hora, aquí termina todo Ryusuke-**

**-despierta y destruye hyunamisetsu-** dijo liberando su shikai, dejando caer su zanpakutou a la altura de sus pies abriendo una grieta dimensional, rompiendo un pedazo de la realidad, apareciendo en un lugar oscuro llenos de llamas que hizo que Ryusuke temblara de pánico, ese lugar, no podía ser, ¿acaso era su infierno? ¿Cómo había llegado a ese lugar que tanto aborrecía y temía?- **bienvenido** **a tu peor pesadilla-** hablo una Karin vestida de un kimono oscuro y blanco con inscripciones en la espalda, su cabello parecía más largo y su zanpakutou se veía con una vaina fina y alargada, pero muy afilada y rodeada de fuego que no se extinguía, la empuñadura era de color blanco con encajes oscuros, casi todo ella representaba el bien y el mal en un equilibrio perfecto. Alzo su Zanpakutou y grito - **shintenga tensho**- bajándola junto con ella una gran energía dirigida a él cual esquivo saltando hacia arriba- **explosión- **y las partículas que quedaron en el are explotaron consecutivamente hiriéndolo gravemente

Con el tiempo Karin se dio cuenta que sus poderes espirituales le permitían ver los recuerdos y memorias de los fantasmas, claro que el poder de ella debía ser mayor que estos para hacerlo _**-nota-(me refiero cuando el alma del chico estaba en el pájaro, ella vio todos sus recuerdos y se lo dijo a ichigo llorando, en los primeros capítulos)- **_, y al desarrollar sus poderes pudo ser capaz de crear dimensione alternas o entrar a mundos interiores Dependiendo de los recuerdo que sea capaz de ver o querer utilizar, claro que al hacerlo aun estaba conectada a la realidad, así que podía ir e irse, incluso escuchar lo que sucede fuera de su dimensión, ella sola.

**-como es que tu…-** dijo un muy débil y ensangrentado demonio

**-este es tu fin-** pero antes de acabarlo escucho algo que la tenso "**Karin-sama tengo a su hermana si no me trae al amo la matare"**-_**maldita sea-**_ pensó y amos regresaron a la realidad

Al llegar encontró a Yuzu muy herida y soltó a Ryusuke en para ayudarla. El esclavo de ese demonio tomo a su amo y se tele trasportaron en otro lugar no sin antes recibir una advertencia de él diciendo **"la próxima vez todo será diferente"**

**-¿Estás bien Yuzu?- **preguntó preocupada cuando esos dos se fueron

**-¡claro que sí!- **contesto alegre y levantándose de golpe**- auch eso dolió- **sequejo luego de haberse movido tan bruscamente,- **pero… ¿tu estas bien?**

**-sí, si lo estoy- **le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-**que bien…porque estaba tan preocupada...- **la abrazo con fuerza y gimoteo**- yo…tenía mucho miedo…- **dijo mas llorosa

-**ya tranquila, todo está bien, no paso nada, shhh tranquila-** acariciando su cabeza, Karin trataba de clamar a su hermana

Pasó un rato y decidieron volver a la tienda de Urahara para ver el estado de Toshiro y los demás shinigamis, pero lo que menos se esperaban era de encontrarse rodeadas de shinigamis, amenazándolas con su zanpakutou

**-Karin Kurosaki, Yuzu Kurosaki, por orden del capitán general Yamamoto deben acompañarme a la sociedad de almas-** Karin los vio a todos desafiantes sacando su Zanpakutou- **será mejor que no se resistan-** ordeno autoritario Toshiro

El momento que tanto estaba evitando había llegado ¿y ahora que haría?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o—o-o

Hola este es un regalo de "perdón por tardarme" jeje espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo

SAluDOS


	9. de camino a la sociedad de almas

**CAPITULO 9**

**DE CAMINO A LA SOCIEDAD DE ALMAS**

EN EL CAPITUO ANTERIOR

Pasó un rato y decidieron volver a la tienda de Urahara para ver el estado de Toshiro y los demás shinigamis, pero lo que menos se esperaban era de encontrarse rodeadas de shinigamis, amenazándolas con su zanpakutou

**-Karin Kurosaki, Yuzu Kurosaki, por orden del capitán general Yamamoto deben acompañarme a la sociedad de almas-** Karin los vio a todos desafiantes sacando su Zanpakutou- **será mejor que no se resistan**- ordeno autoritario Toshiro

El momento que tanto estaba evitando había llegado ¿y ahora que haría?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o—o-o-000000-0000000000000000 000000000-

La tensión se sentía en el aire. Nadie decía nada, nadie se movía, solo se miraban alertas

_**-Diablos-**_pensaba Karin, había gastado mucha energía en su última pelea y lo que menos deseaba en este momento era un enfrentamiento con Toshiro y ese grupo de shinigamis, pero tampoco tenía pensado ir con ellos a la sociedad de almas, no le quedaba otra opción, aunque no le gustara la idea, pelearía con todas sus fuerzas.

-**he dicho que no se muevan-** hablo fuerte el joven capitán. No quería tratarlas así, pero las cosas se salieron de control y el lugar más seguro que podrían estar era en la sociedad de almas, hasta poder saber cómo enfrentar esta nueva amenaza y decidir qué harían con ellas y su gran poder

**-sabes Toshiro…- ** hablo Karin sacándose lentamente unos brazaletes, un collar y un pendiente que tenía en una zona alta de su oreja- **nunca fui buena obedeciendo órdenes-** y tan rápido como desvaino su zanpakutou dejo inconsciente al grupo de shinigamis que se encontraban allí, Toshiro la evito a tiempo saltando a un costado, ella solo sonrió con confianza- **a menos que yo las de**- dijo a su oído apareciendo de repente en su espalda. Sorprendido, él se dio vuelta rápidamente pero ella lo interceptó con un fuerte puñetazo mandándolo lejos- **Yuzu es hora de irnos, al parecer ya se encuentran bien-**

**-Pero Karin-chan…-**

**-pero nada, nos iremos ahora-**corto dando se vuelta, pero reacciono al instante evitando el ataque de hielo que le vino de sorpresa**-**

**-Ustedes vendrán conmigo- **apareció el joven capitán mostrando su zanpakutou de hielo - **aunque sea a la fuerza-**

**-entonces que así sea—**ysuzanpakutou se enfrento rápidamente con la de él, los golpes iban de veloces y precisos a agresivos y con gran fuerza, el nivel que ambos demostraban era impresionante, sus movimientos agiles y potentes los hacían grandes oponentes, la lucha era constante y no parecían cansados, al contrario, se podía observar algo de emoción en los rostros de los dos **-¿eso es lo único que puede llegar a hacer un capitán? Qué gran decepción-** provoco Karin con burla

**-no te creas demasiado**- contesto Toshiro, con la frialdad que lo caracterizaba **- reina sobre los cielos congelados Hyo…- **pero no pudo continuar ya que de pronto se puso rígido y pálido

**-¿Toshiro?- **preguntó algopreocupada ¿Qué le pasaba? **-¡Toshiro!-** grito al ver que se caía, lo sostuvo a tiempo

Él sentía que le apretaba el pecho y le dolía el corazón, casi no respiraba y Todo le daba vueltas, era como si se ahogara, no entendía lo que le pasaba e inevitablemente perdió el equilibrio y descendió al suelo casi cayendo por completo gracias a que fue rápidamente socorrido por Karin

-**escúchame Toshiro, no te duermas, mírame ¡Yuzu ven**!- lo apoyo en el piso y lo tomo del rostro- ¿**me entendiste? quédate conmigo y no cierres los ojos ¡apúrate Yuzu! Mírame Toshiro- **ese ataque de Ryusuke no solo hería a sus víctimas sino soltaba que toxinas por todo su cuerpo paralizando los pulmones y afectabas varias zonas del sistema nervioso y provocaba al final paro cardiaco, claro que lo principal en este momento era darle oxigeno

**-Si Karin-chan**- obedeció rápidamente, liberando su shikai - **resurge de las tinieblas, himeyosetsu**- su zanpakutou brilló y luego se transformó en una mujer-gata. Esta tenia apariencia gatuna de una mujer desarrollada, su pelaje era blanco con rayas negras, muy parecidos a un tigre de bengala, en la zona de su espalda se podían observar un par de alas oscuras con pequeñas letras blancas al final de estas, iniciales de la palabra "juez y guardián", en su mano derecha llevaba un guante rojo y en el otro azul .su rostro era de rasgos felinos muy elegantes y sus ojos de un verde intenso llamativos, se debía admitir que era una zanpakutou muy bella

**-que desea ama**- hablo cordialmente seria, con cierto aire maternal

-**ayuda a Toshiro-kun por favor** – la zanpakutou bajo ligeramente y obedeció a su ama, se acerco al joven capitán y lo rodeo con energía azulada proveniente de su guante azul, devolviéndole el color a su rostro

-**disperses- **dijo al eliminar todas las toxinas y sanar todas las heridas de su cuerpo. Cuando ya sintió que se encontraba mejor se incorporo sorprendido

**-¿Qué me pasó?- **

- **nada, solo que el ataque de Ryusuke te hizo afecto-** dijo parándose, mucho más tranquila**- te infecto con una especie de veneno que paraliza todos tus órganos internos, provocando la muerte, por suerte Yuzu estaba cerca**

**-entiendo…- **cerro los ojos, analizando lo sucedido. Luego los abrió, mirándolas fijamente-** ahora más que nunca deben acompañarme a la sociedad de almas**

**-pero…tu…- **dijoKarin dando un paso adelante, algo de enojada; pero fue detenida por su hermana,

-**Karin-chan…**- se miraron un rato a los ojos, como si estuvieran comunicándose.

-** ok, me rindo, Está bien…**-suspiro acercándose a Toshiro**- pero si hay algo que no me gusta…**- lo miro con fiereza y desconfianza- **lo lamentaran-** aunque ignoro la amenaza no pudo evitar estar alerta, había algo en ellas que lo hacía dudar

Los demás shinigamis también fueron tratados, ya que había cierta probabilidad de que estuvieran igualmente infectados como lo estuvo Toshiro, y después de informar lo sucedido a la sociedad de almas, marcharon a ese lugar para decidir el futuro de las hermanas Kurosaki, lo que no podía asegurar era que si iban como invitadas o condenadas

Al llegar, una persona conocidas los esperaba en la puerta

-¡**Taichou! ¡Qué bueno que volvió! El comandante Yamamoto lo está esperando…uh…Pero… ¿Por qué vienen Karin y Yuzu con usted?**-

**-Hola Rangiku- **saludo Karin con su habitual tono

**-Hola Rangiku-san- **saludo Yuzu muy enérgica**- ¡guau! ¡Con que esta es la sociedad de almas! ¡Se ve tan kawai! ¿No lo crees Karin-chan?-** se notaba que estaba feliz

-**no-**

-**oh, ¿Por qué? ¡Si este lugar es genial!**

**-no es genial-**

**-¡ah! no seas así Karin-chan**

**-¿que no sea así? ¡Ponte seria que no vinimos de visita!**

**-si Karin-chan…- **a lospresentes se les cayeron una gota estilo anime, esas chicas eran como el agua y el aceite

Los shinigamis que fueron atacados en el mundo humano fueron mandados al cuarto escuadrón para una revisión completa y detallada, mientras que Karin, y Yuzu se dirigieron al primer escuadrón junto a Toshiro y Matsumoto para una entrevista con Yamamoto, aunque no lo quisieran admitir, los cuatros estaban muy nerviosos. Al llegar se sentaron esperando el interrogatorio en silencio, la verdad es que estaban muy tensas

-¿**crees que fue buena idea venir Karin-chan?-**

**-tarde o temprano tendríamos que venir- **le murmuro**- de todas formas de alguna forma necesitamos su ayuda- **luego le sonrió con confianza y cariño, dando algo de calma a su hermana **-no te preocupes, te prometo que nada va a pasar-**

Su mirada y gestos se enseriaron al entran el comandante Yamamoto, este se sentó y con su mirada característica las examinó**- ¿con que ustedes son las hermanas de Ichigo Kurosaki?- **las chicas contestaron con un serio "si señor"-** ¿saben en lo que se han metido?, mi deber es imponerles un castigo severo por sus imprudentes acciones, lo que han hecho fue ir contra de las reglas y han puesto muchas vidas en peligro- **Karin y Yuzu no pudieron evitar mostrar un poco nerviosas por tales palabras**-sin embargo, debo reconocer su ayuda en la hora de la batalla, su intromisión ha servido para que no perdamos a ninguno de nuestros hombres al sacarlos del peligro- **se tomo una pequeña pausa**- por eso en base de lo que puedan explicar de esta situación se decidirá su futuro, porque sé que ustedes saben más de lo que dicen y quiero que me lo expliquen en este mismo momento**

**Yo se lo explicaré- **hablo Karin con firmeza y decisión**- Ryusuke, fue un poderoso demonio del Período Edo. Se escapo de los infiernos solo para causar dolor y sufrimiento, sabemos que devora almas corrompidas para aumentar su fuerza y consume toda su sangre como parte de un trata que hizo para prolongar su vida, haciéndolo inmortal. En las épocas de la guerra civiles su poderío se extendió por todo el Japón y varios países, fue llamado la muerte andando. Muchas personas trataron de detenerlo, sacerdotes, sacerdotisas incluso demonios enemigos de él, pero nadie lo logro. Hay registro que una sacerdotisa poderosa unió su alma a dos diosas del cielo para derrotarlo, pero solo lograron sellarlo en un libro a cambio de sus vidas. Hace unos meses una organización, en realidad un culto secreto trato de hacerlo volver para utilizar su poder- **respiro hondo para relatar lo siguiente** – logre detenerlos pero aun así el sello fue roto con una gota de mi sangre- **hizo una pausa**- en todos estos meses hemos intentado atraparlo sin éxito, temo lo que planee o lo que pueda llegar hacer, él no tiene problema en viajar entre los planos, por eso creo que se ha estado alimentado de huecos poderosos para aumentar su fuerza- **Yamamoto abrió los ojos esa podría ser una explicación por los sucesos ocurridos en el hueco mundo – **aunque ese no es su objetivo y creo que tampoco se la llave para despertar su antiguo poder- **se tomo un segundo analizando todo lo que dijo**- no sabemos sus verdaderos propósitos ni sus ambiciones-**

**-hm…entiendo, pueden retirarse mañana sabrán que les espera… Hitsugaya-taichou, usted está a cargo de las señoritas, le pido el favor de mantenerlas segura –**

**-sí señor, con permiso-**

Al salir, las chicas pudieron respirar tranquilas, exhalaron con alivio junto con Toshiro y Matsumoto

**-¿y qué hacemos ahora?- **pregunto Yuzu sacando lo que quedaba de tensión

**-¿Qué tal un tour por la sociedad de almas? **

**-¡Eso sería genial! ¿Qué dices Karin-chan?**

-**que mas da…**

**-¡entonces vámonos!**- hablo jalándola, Matsumoto los llevo por todo el lugar, enseñándoles todos los escuadrones y mostrándoles los sitios de entrenamientos, aunque claro que aunque les haya mostrado todo el seretei, no se acordaban donde estaba cada cosa porque para ellas todas las calles eran iguales y sumado la emoción y el entusiasmo que puso Matsumoto en mostrarles cada cosa terminaron mareadas y cansadas

**-¡Uf! ¡Qué día tan entretenido! Estoy tan exhausta…ah… ¿eh? ¿Y Dónde nos vamos a quedar hoy?- pregunto Yuzu**

**-supongo que como están bajo mi cargo se van a quedar a dormir en mi casa- **pero cuando se dio cuenta las tres chicas se le quedaron mirando trató de reformular lo que dijo- **digo que si…**

**¡Ese es mi Taichou!- **le gritó y lo abrazo con fuerza** - con que se quiere quedar a solas con su prometida ¿eh Taichou? Yo sabía que estaba creciendo pero no que usaba esas mañas- **le hablo murmurando al oído

**-¿qué? ¡No! Suéltame Matsumoto que no es lo que piensas- **se separo rápidamente de ella algo sonrojado y muy irritado

-¡**lo que usted diga Taichou que mañana me cuenta!**

**-eh… ¿Qué le pasa a Rangiku?- **pregunto extrañada Karin

**-nada, solo está emocionada por el trabajo extra que le tocara mañana -** respondió tratando de dejar el tema a un lado, ello lo miro raro-**bueno por aquí vivo- **y los dirigió hacia su casa, las hizo pasar y por el cansancio que tenían pactaron solo dormir

La casa de Toshiro era bastante modesta, no muy grande y sencillo, contaba con dos habitaciones, una la principal y otra de huésped, estaba escasamente amueblada, también se podía observar un pequeño a patio afuera, ubicado cerca del décimo escuadrón.

**-pensé que a un capitán le pagaban mas**- murmuro Karin a su hermana

**-¿Qué dijiste?- **hablo él entre medio de ellas dos temblándole un ceja

**-¿es que no me escuchaste? Dije Que ya no doy más…mira que andas algo sordo-** contesto como un acto reflejo, riéndose un poco nerviosa- **vamos Yuzu, buenas noches Toshiro**

**- ¡buenas noches Toshiro-kun!-** saludo Yuzu mientras era arrastrada por su hermana a la habitación que él les había ofrecido

El también se fue a dormir maldiciendo a Karin, siempre los sacaba de quicio con sus chiste sin gracia, sus chantajeo, su sarcasmo, su griterío, sus insinuaciones, sus…sus…- _**diablos-**_ otra vez se había quedado pensando en el beso, cerró los ojos intentando dormir- _**con que se quiere quedar a solas con su prometida ¿eh Taichou? Yo sabía que estaba creciendo pero no que usaba esas mañas**_- ¿por qué no podía simplemente olvidarse de eso? maldita Matsumoto que le hacía recordar que la tenía a ella a unos metros, ahora por eso le triplicaría el trabajo y lo haría sobria.

Aunque también albergaba otra cosa por su cabeza, la reunión. Todo lo que escuchó lo dejo un poco sorprendido y preocupado. Esta nueva amenaza no se parecía en nada a lo que se habrían enfrentado antes y la cuestión no solo se encontraba allí, sino también que harían con las hermanas Kurosaki

Solo de una cosa estaba seguro, y es que el después del día de mañana nada sería igual

-o-i-o-o-o-o-o

Espero que les haya gustado


	10. charla y tregua

**CAPITULO 10**

**CHARLA Y TREGUA**

EN EL CAPITUO ANTERIOR

Aunque también albergaba otra cosa por su cabeza, la reunión. Todo lo que escuchó lo dejo un poco sorprendido y preocupado. Esta nueva amenaza no se parecía en nada a lo que se habrían enfrentado antes y la cuestión no solo se encontraba allí, sino también que harían con las hermanas Kurosaki

Solo de una cosa estaba seguro, y es que el después del día de mañana nada sería igual

-o-o-o-o-o—-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ya habían pasado varias horas y todavía no podía dormir. Cerraba los ojos, se ponía a un costado, para el otro, boca arriba, boca abajo, se acurrucaba y se estiraba pero nada; con nada podía dormir. Suspiro con frustración, esa noche seguro no dormiría .Irritado, se levantó y se puso su haori de capitán, era mejor gastar su tiempo en el escuadrón que intentando dormir

Al salir, le echó un último vistazo a la casa, casi esperando que esta sensación que le daba desapareciera por arte de magia, pero al elevar su vista descubrió algo muy curioso, Karin estaba en techo, al parecer dormida. La observo un largo tiempo mientras se preguntaba del destino de esta, las cosas siempre le fueron complicadas, incluso desde antes de nacer y ahora lo era más que nunca. No es que le tuviera lastima o admiración, es solo que de solo pensar lo que posiblemente le tocaría vivir se le amargaba la boca. Suspiro, si no la sacaba de ahí se enfermaría y no dejaría que sucediera eso mientras que estuviera bajo su cuidado

Se acerco con la intención de llevarla pero al estar unos metros de ella paro y la observó _**- se ve tan tranquila-. **_No sabía si era por__La tenue luz de la luna que los reflejaba la suave brisa que pasaba casi inadvertida, el cómodo silencio o su rostro completamente relajado que le provocaban cosas que hacía mucho no sentía, eso era paz. Tal vez toda esta situación en ese momento le daba paz o qué, pero sentía que al fin que todo estaba bien, que nada malo sucedería, que podía dormir sin que el mundo se cayera, sentía tranquilidad, esa tranquilidad que ya hace muchos años perdió y no volvía, esa tranquilidad que te acuna y te calma sin importar el mañana. Cerró los ojos disfrutando ese momento, a ese punto de paz había alcanzado

**-¿Qué, te vas a quedar toda la noche parado? Prefiero que te sientas que me estas poniendo nerviosa-** casi se cae del techo al ser descubierto

**-¡¿cando tu…?!-**

-**shhhh…No hagas tanto escándalo que vas a despertar a Yuzu-** le hablo solo con mucho desgano, apenas volteando hacia él- **ven, siéntate que no vas a crecer más estando parado- ** y esa era la Karin que lo exasperaba y no extrañaba

**-¿Qué haces aquí arriba? Deberías estar descansando, mañana es un día importante como para que te desveles **

**-¿nunca dejas de quejarte? Pareces un anciano**- volvió a cerrar los ojos en señal de relajación**- …no puedo dormir- **él la miro y se acostó al costado de ella, mirando el oscuro cielo

**-no creo que haya sido la mejor idea, cualquiera pensaría que te quieres escapar**

**-oh… ¿enserio? Y tú qué piensas mi… ¿cómo prefieres que te llame "carcelero" o "niñero"?**

**-preferiría que me llamaras Hitsugaya-taichou**

**-sabes muy bien que eso nunca sucederá- **

**-al menos lo intente - **y Karin rio, tal vez se pelearan casi todo el tiempo, pero también tenían buenos momentos juntos. Cuando dejo de reír, se sentó

-¿**tienes alguna idea de lo que pasara mañana?**

**-no**

**-¿tienes alguno suposición?**

**-No**

**-¿siempre dices "no"?**

**-no**

**- vete a la mierda Toshiro- **se cabreo e nuevo-** yo estoy hablándote enserio y tú me estas tomando el pelo**

**-en un principio tú no deberías estar aquí- **frunció mas el ceño**- además que quieres que te diga "no te preocupes Karin que el comandante Yamamoto no tomara represarías por tu conducta estúpida y rebelde", tú misma te metiste en este lio, ahora asume las consecuencia de tus actos **

**-ya cállate, me das dolor de cabeza**

**-¡entonces que haces aquí!**

**-¡estoy aquí porque es necesario!- **Toshiro se sorprendió ante su respuesta, ella relajo su rostro mostrando una expresión de tristeza en su rostro, se levanto con la intención de marcharse- **creo que ya es hora ir a dormir**- pero fue detenida por la mano de él

**-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?- ** se miraron fijamente, y ella se sentó al lado de él

**-¿sabes? Recuerdo que cuando era niña cualquier cosa me hacia llorar- **sus mirada se perdió en el oscuro manto de la noche**-un día un fantasma me dijo que el mejor regalo para mi mama en su cumpleaños seria un ramo de rosas, junto con Yuzu, Ichi-nii y la cabra loca compramos un gran ramo- **surostro se ilumino mientras mostraba una pequeña sonrisa de lado**- cuando se lo estaba por dar tropecé y me comí las flores, en ese momento llore como loca, ja… intentaron de todo pero con nada paraba, hasta que llego mamá, se acerco a mí, me regalo una pelota de futbol y me abrazo, ese día jugamos todos juntos con la pelota de futbol…esos fueron uno de los mejores y más felices momentos de toda mi vida, aun creo que puedo sentir a mamá abrazándome- ** repentinamente se ensombreció-**… cuando ella murió, todo cambio, Ichi-nii antes era muy feliz y mostraba una gran sonrisa, luego se puso triste y siempre estaba enojado, hasta se metía en peleas callejeras…la cabra loca siempre estuvo loco , pero antes parecía normal, ahora no hay forma de sacárnoslo de encima y Yuzu…Yuzu cargó con muchas responsabilidades…en ciertas cosas tuvo que crecer muy rápido y esforzarse en mostrarse contenta…yo…yo no pude impedir eso, solo era un estorbo, una llorona, una inútil… no pude hacer nada para que mi hermano dejara de estar triste, ni que mi hermana dejara de sentirse responsable de nosotros o que mi viejo dejara de intentar opacar la ausencia de mi madre…no pude hacer nada- **sus ojos se cristalizaron, pero los cerro y miro el cielo muy decidida**- los chicos de las escuela nos molestaban por no tener mamá, un día jugando a la pelota, empujaron e insultar a Yuzu y la hicieron llorar…no sabes cómo me enoje ese día…golpee a esos chicos hasta que nos pidieron perdón, y ese día prometí volverme más fuerte para proteger a los que quiero… y ser mucho más hábil en el futbol- **lo miro con fuerza en los ojos**- pase, lo que pase mañana…yo no dejare que nada le pase a Yuzu, no me importa a quien tenga que enfrentar, juro que la protegeré**

Estaba impactado por lo que acababa de escuchar, ella…con ella todo siempre podía suceder, estaba muy sorprendido por su actitud, era realmente asombrosa…pero decir eso ahora sería algo muy incómodo; así que opto por callarse y quedarse al lado de ella observando el oscuro cielo

-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o—o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Se revolvió en su cama, se sentía muy cansado y muy pesado, tanto que no podía moverse, y no era para menos, todo lo que había pasado le daba motivos de sobra para sentirse muy estresado y contracturado - _**después de toda esta locura pediré un día libre-**_, ya se lo imaginaba…un día lejos la sociedad de almas, lejos del trabajo, lejos de Matsumoto; aunque dudaba mucho que esta lo hiciera; lejos de todos los demás…lo visualizaba mentalmente y era muy satisfactorio. Se acurruco un poco más

_**-hablando de satisfactorio-**_ aspiro profundamente, no recordaba tener una almohada tan cómoda y que oliera tan bien, definitiva esta se convertiría en su favorita. Pronto se tendría que levantar para cumplir con sus obligaciones pasando otro día de estrés y disgusto, pero por ahora quería aprovechar ese momento de fiaca y comodidad que le proporcionaba esa almohada. Aun mantenía los ojos cerrados, no deseaba abrirlos porque aparecería esa parte de él que lo obligaría a levantarse olvidando el desgano que sentía. Froto su cara en la almohada, no solo estaba cómoda, sino que también sentía la temperatura correcta con esa frazada. Había noches que se espetaba porque le daba mucho calor estar tapado, como también había mañanas que se levantaba malhumorado porque sus pies se sentían helados, claro que el chico del hielo no se debería quejar por eso y la verdad no le molestaba estar rodeado de hielo en ninguna parte de su cuerpo, pero cuando se trataba de los pies – _**o que le toquen su cabello-**_ las cosas eran diferentes, claro que lo de los pies era un secreto que solo Matsumoto y momo conocían

Volvió a respirar hondo, no se cansaba de este aroma, incluso se podría decir que era adictivo. Seguro Matsumoto volvió a entrar a la fuerza a su casa con montañas de cosas que según ella sirven "para que a mi Taichou no le falte nada y viva bien" y habrá derramado algún perfume en su cama mientras revisaba sus cosas, esta vez se sentía agradecido pero la próxima la sancionaría

Abrazo fuertemente a su almohada mientras lo apretaba contra él, entonces noto algo muy extraño. Recordó todo lo de anoche y su cabeza hizo CLICK

Abrió los ojos de golpe encontrando la imagen más traumante, bizarra y vergonzosa de toda su vida.

Estaba abrazando a Karin, acomodado entre sus pechos mientras que ella dormía plácidamente sobre él, tapados con un kimono. Se separo de ella bruscamente. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo se había dormido? ¿En qué momento llego a su cuarto? ¿Qué hacia ella sobre él? Apenas recordaba haberse quedado en el techo de su casa ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Realmente estaba aterrado. Se alivio mucho cuando observo que ambos conservaban sus ropas.

**-cinco minutos más Yuzu…tengo mucho sueño…si el sempai sigue molestando dile que se vaya al diablo…ah hola Toshiro solo eras tú…-** se dio media vuelta para seguir durmiendo sin notar que lo tenía a centímetros, hasta reacciono y giro hacia él- **¿qué carajos haces en mi cuarto Toshiro? ¡Vete de aquí degenerado!-**

**-¿Qué hago aquí? ¡Más bien que haces tú aquí! ¡Este es Mi cuarto! ¡Que me hiciste anoche!**

**-¡como de que te hice algo idiota! ¡Yo no te hice nada! ¡Tú seguro intentaste abusar de mi!**

**-¡de que estás hablando! ¡Acaso te volviste loca! ¡No te tocaría ni que mi vida dependiera de ello!**

**-¡entonces que hago en tu cama soquete! **

**-¡eso pregunto yo!**

Está preparando el desayuno, ciertamente aun se sentía nerviosa pero al recordar las palabras de Karin se tranquilizaba, ella nunca le mentía y si decía que todo iba a estar bien, todo estaría bien. Pero al escuchar muchos gritos y fuertes golpes se asusto y fue a revisar de qué se trataba

**-¡maldito abusador! ¡Pervertido! **

**-¡cállate psicótica! ¡Estas enferma!**

**-¡Así! ¡Ahora les diré a todos que el "honorable" Hitsugaya-taichou no es más que un vil y perverso violador! **

**-¡estas demente! ¡Yo jamás haría algo como eso! ¡Deja de decir bestialidades! **

**-Karin-chan Toshiro-kun ¿qué está pasando? ¡Dejen de pelear!-** hablo fuertemente parándolos, y es que no era para menos, Karin estaba tirándole todo lo que encontraba, gritándole, mientras Toshiro estaba esquivándolos y cubriéndose mientras se defendía de sus acusaciones y gritándole, la cosa era muy raro- ¡**me pueden explicar que está sucediendo aquí!**

**-pasa que este degenerado me trajo a su cama para hacerme cosas chanchas y tiene el descaro de negarlo **

**-lo que sucede en realidad es que está loca vino a mi cama mientras duermo y me acusa de abusador ¡yo jamás le haría daño!- ** Yuzu los miro bien y comenzó a lagrimear, preocupando a esos dos

-**que pasa Yuzu, no llores **

**-sí, no es para tanto**

**- es que yo…- **se limpio una lagrima**- yo… ¡yo estoy tan feliz!- **los dos chicos casi se cayeron de la impresión por su cambio de humor**- ¡estoy tan feliz que ya estén hablando como una pareja de casados!- la **miraron feo y luego se miraron con caro de desprecio, Yuzu los tomo de la mano y siguió con su locura**-¡oh vamos que el desayuno ya está listo no se tarden!- ** se separo de ellos y cuando estaba a punto de salir los miro con un poco de culpa- **a…y con respecto a lo de anoche, cuando me desperté y no vi a Karin-chan la busque por todos lados… la descubrí durmiendo contigo en el techo y con himeyosetsu los trajimos aquí para que durmieran, como tenía miedo que se despertaran los pusimos en la primera habitación que encontramos que es esta y los tape con un kimono que estaba por ahí…no quise despertarlos porque se veían tan lindos dormidos juntos … ja aja ja …no olviden que el desayuno ya está listo, eh**

**-¡Yuzu!- **gritaron juntos- **¡te matare!**

El desayuno fue bastante turbulento, Karin y Toshiro se mandaban miradas de muerte en todo momento, hasta que este se canso

**-Bueno, ya esta, ambos nos equivocamos, yo pensaba que eras un violador serial y tú que yo era una buscona lanzada descarada que quería aprovechar de ti**

**-está bien**- suspiro- **pero que no haya próxima**

**-ok una tregua- **le extendió la mano, sonriendo

**-si…tregua- **también le extendió la ano, sacándole pequeña sonrisa

**-¡muh… que tiernos!**- apareció de la nada Matsumoto, arruinando el momento- **yo sabía que eran el uno para el otro-** abrazándolos contra su pecho, asfixiándolos- **aunque no entiendo eso de " violador serial" y "buscona lanzada descarada aprovechadora" **

**-¡Matsumoto! ¡Cuántas veces te dije que no entraras a mi casa como si fuera la tuya!**

**-¡ah Taichou no sea amargado! Como los vi tan animados quise acompañarlos **

**-¡como amargado! ¡Matsumoto! ¡Si no tienes algo importante que decir vete de aquí!**

**- ah sí Taichou, si lo tengo…- **de pronto se puso muy seria**- el comandante lo mano a llamar junto a las hermanas Kurosaki, ya es hora**

**- sí, ahora vamos**

Las chicas se miraron entre sí, ya era la hora

Este momento era el más decisivo de su vida ¿que era lo que sucedería?

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Hola, todo bien…la verdad es que me cortaron internet y mi hermano paso tiempo de calidad con la compu…haci que cuando pude terminé este


	11. charla y cambios

**CAPITULO 11:**

**CHARLAS Y CAMBIOS**

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR

Las chicas se miraron entre sí, ya era la hora

Este momento era el más decisivo de su vida ¿qué era lo que sucedería?

-o-o-o-o—o—ooo-oo—o-o-ooooooooooooooooooo-o-oooooo ooooooooooooooo-oooooooooooooooooooo

Aunque las cosas se veían muy feas, las hermanas Kurosaki guardaban la compostura, su mirada seria y decidida no cambiaba a pesar de la situación. Ahora que las veía confirmaba su decisión, se notaba sus fuerzas, sus poderes, sus voluntades, sus habilidades, sus talentos, pero más que también notaba que algo ocultaban, tal vez la información oficial se lo habrían dicho, pero sentía que había algo mas, algo que ellas ocultaban, las necesitaba cerca para averiguar que estaban tramando y de aquí no había vuelta de hoja.

**-Las he convocado aquí para dictarles la decisión final. Analizando los últimos hechos ocurridos y según la información obtenido, decreto que las jóvenes aquí presentes no se les impongan ningún castigo por sus irresponsables acciones a cambio de que formen parte de nuestras filas y se conviertan en nuestras aliadas- ** pudo ver en ellas sorpresa en su mirada aunque sus rostros se mostraran serenidad, cosa diferente en Hitsugaya-taichou, que mostro abiertamente su sorpresa a pesar que al segundo la cambió a una neutral

**-¿Qué pasa si no aceptamos?**- la chica de cabellos negros parecía muy suspicaz, haciendo su pregunta con cuidado pero no sin esa gota de arrogancia y autoritarismo que encontró en su hermano, sin duda eran muy parecidos

**-les quitaríamos sus poderes y los dejaríamos en el mundo humano sin protección y respaldo de cualquier tipo de peligros-** las miro casi amenazándolas, cosa que respondieron de la misma forma, luego se miraron entre ellas y asintieron al mismo tiempo

**-aceptamos si cumplen ciertas condiciones**

**- las escucho**

**-Las diremos después, por ahora solo deseo que mi hermano no se entere de esto- este pedido le pareció curioso per de igual forma acepto**

**-con esto concluimos esta reunión. Se quedaran en la sociedad de almas hasta que lo crea conveniente. Tendrán dos semanas para capacitarse y conocer este lugar en la academia de shinigamis y nosotros probaremos sus habilidades intelectuales y físicas, como también sus desempeños individuales y grupales, me han informado que saben kidou, shumpoo, y shikai, pero quiero todo su potencial, luego les diré en que escuadrón se quedaran, mañana mismo empiezan, pueden seguir viviendo con Hitsugaya-taicho o mudarse a la academia, ustedes deciden, ahora pueden retirarse-**

**-si señor con permiso**

Al salir espiraron con alivio, ante un Toshiro sorprendido

**-La verdad esperaba cualquier cosa menos esto, estaba dentro de las posibilidades pero no pensé que llegara a ocurrir**

**-ya cálmate ahora dinos donde queda esa dichosa academia**

**-¡sí pero deja de gritar!, mira es allá hacia al sur –**

**-¿no puedes se mas especifico? ¡Aquí todas las calles son iguales! **

**-¿acaso eres tan tonta como para seguir una simple indicación?**

**-¿a quién llamas tonta, cubito de hielo?**

**-a ti, ¡tonnntaaaa!**

**- ya cálmense chicos, que todo el mundo se van a dar cuenta que ustedes se aman**

**-¡que no lo/la amo!- **se miraron y giraron sus rostros indignados

**-sí, sí, sí, lo que ustedes digan**- a Yuzu le caía una gota estilo anime**- Toshiro-kun ¿nos puedes acompañar a la academia por favor?**

**-claro, solo porque tú lo dices amablemente- **miro mal a Karin

**- Idiota-** masculló por debajo

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-

Dos semanas después

En la casa de Toshiro, tres jóvenes cenaban mientras disfrutaban de una amena conversación de los sucesos del día

**-no, y eso no es todo, tenias que verle la cara de revolver que puso el desgraciado ese, parecía que iba a explotar…ja aja ja**

**-Karin me alegra que la pases bien en la academia, pero eso no es escusa para que hagas travesuras**

**-oh vamos ¿acaso nunca denunciaste a un oficial que abusaba de su autoridad?**

**-nunca explote un almacén el proceso**

**-si… un efecto colateral**

**-ni tampoco inunde un escuadrón**

**-eh…si, otro efecto colateral…**

**-ni...**

**-ya basta… entendí… como te fue con Matsumoto, ese lio se escucho hasta en la academia –**

**-sí, bueno no son cosas que no me hayan pasado, esas locas no sabían que usarían sus "encantos" para convencerme**

**-me imagino que cuando se entero Matsumoto, puso el grito en cielo**

**-no te lo imaginas….**

Yuzu los miraba sin participar en la plática, las cosas habían mejorado entre esos dos en estas últimas semanas dos semanas, había días que con gusto se mataban el uno al otro, y había otros que eran capaces de morir el uno por el otro con tal de protegerse

**-Admítelo, tempano de hielo andante, necesitas una novia para que te quite esa cara de viejo amargado que siempre traes**

Bueno, este era uno de esos días en que se mataban

**-¡Y eso a ti que te importa! ¡Esas cosas solo me incuben a mí!**

**-¡no te enojes! Solo digo que necesitas que alguien te alegre la vida, para que te saque ese malhumor, incluso parece que naciste con esa cara de limón chupado**

**-cállate, no veo que tu tampoco tengas novio**

**-¡claro que no! Para qué lo necesito si es mejor estar soltera y feliz, tengo toda la libertad de hacer lo que me venga en gana **

**-o será que nadie te quiere con ese horrible carácter que tienes**

**-no digas tonterías- **ella corrió su rostro y él sonrió con victoria, al fin se las iba a cobrar

**-¿acaso no es verdad? Espantas a todos hombres que se te acercan**

**-cierra la boca**

**-¿duele la verdad? Es por eso que nuca vas a tuviste novio ¿no?-** ella lo miro bien, se acerco mucho a él y le hablo despacio y con picardía

**- ¿y quién te dijo que yo nunca tuve novio? Hay muchas cosas que no te cuento**

Los tres hicieron silencio, Karin tomaba tranquilamente un vaso de agua, mientras que Toshiro se mantenía callado, pálido y con los ojos abiertos, su cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas pensando en las últimas palabras de ella

-**deja de mentir… dices eso para no quedar mal- **se recompuso rápidamente

-**pregúntale a Yuzu si no me crees-** miro a la mencionada y esta agito la cabeza en señal de afirmación

**-y…y… ¡y seguro no te duraron por que por que eres insoportable!**

**-eso no eran lo que opinaban, yo fui la que rompió con ellos**

**-ya, ya chicos dejemos esto para más tarde que mañana hay que levantarse temprano-** se estaba preocupando, Karin aunque no lo demostrara, le dolía lo que él había dicho y hablo más de la cuenta, no es que fuera mentira pero tampoco eran cosas que ella le diera demasiada importancia… bueno, hasta ahora, por eso lo desafiaba y Toshiro tampoco mostraba mejor cara, parecía muy enojado y ofendido, algo dolido, como si lo hubieran traicionado

-**ok Yuzu, nos vemos mañana, buenas noches Toshiro**

**-buenas Karin-chan**

**-mhp…-**

Se revolvió en su cama –_**maldita condenada hija de la mala madre- **_ Simpe le hacía lo mismo, ella tiraba un comentario mal intencionado, él le respondía, ambos se ponían a discutir, y terminaba con insomnio y con un humor de los mil demonios_- __**ag., mejor hago algo productivo**_**- **se enlistó y salió hacia su escuadrón no sin darle una última ojeada a la casa, para darse cuenta de que Karin estaba en el techo observando el oscuro cielo. No pudo aguantó la tentación y se acerco a ella

Se sentó a su costado sin esperar el permiso de ella

**-esto se nos está siendo una costumbre**

**-bueno, esta es mi casa y puedo hacer lo que quiera**

**-¿ja, aun estas enojado?, relájate que no era para tanto**

**- ¡que no estoy enojado!- **se cruzo de brazos y miro para otro lado**- no me importa saber cuántos novios tuviste- **ella rio por debajo**-¡no te rías!-**

**-es que reaccionas como lo haría Ichi-nii-**

**-¡no me compares con tu hermano! De solo pensarlo me da escalofríos-**

**-ya, ya te diré un secreto pero debes jurarme que no se lo contaras a nadie ni te burlaras de mi-**

**-está bien, pero apúrate-**

**-si señor ocupado-** respiro hondo-**mis experiencias no fu no fueron precisamente gratas ni románticas- **él la miró**- se podría decir que mi primer beso fue muy malo, era con un chico muy raro que salve de una pelea, te digo que casi me arrepentí porque me seguía por todos lados y jugaba con mis amigos todas la tardes; un día llego muy chiflado a la escuela le grito a todo el mundo que era su novia y me beso enfrente de todos…claro que lo molí a golpes para que se acuerde toda su vida dejándolo en terapia intensiva… casi me expulsan…pero se lo merecía**

**-¿en serio?- **intentaba aguantarse la risa que le cusa la historia de Karin

**-sí, maldito hijo de mil… por suerte se cambio de instituto, luego fingí ser la novia de un amigo porque me lo rogo, quería volver con una ex novia de él…nos paseamos delante de ella tomados de la mano, pero cuando me beso, le patee el trasero hasta que lo deje viviendo en el hospital por cinco meses, si no me pidiera perdón de rodillas enyesado como una momia nunca lo hubiera perdonado-** sonrió, estas historia de alguna forma lo tranquilizaba

-y **lo pero me paso con…ni puedo mencionarlo…era nuevo en la ciudad y vino de vacaciones, era mayor y muy…lindo… muy buen jugador, gracioso además**- él se revolvió en su lugar, no le gustaba como estaba yendo la historia- me **invito a salir y como Yuzu me insistía acepte…no era malo pero todo el tiempo quería besarme y llevarme a lugares extraño, por supuesto le dije que no y lo deje…era muy pesado…lo gracioso es que al día siguiente lo vi con otra compañera haciendo lo mismo que hizo conmigo, todo un tonto**-

-**es un idiota**- rechino entre dientes, vaya que lo confundía y molestaba al mismo tiempo

**-si…pero ¿sabes? Ninguno nunca fue porque me gustara o algo por estilo, nunca me he…enamorado-**

**-te das cuenta que suenas muy cursi **

**-¡ves que eres un tonto! yo te hablo enserio y tú me vienes con un chorro de babas**- Karin le dio un golpe en el hombro mientras ambos se reían- **¿y tú qué onda?, alguna vez…ya sabes**

**-no te diré nada**

**-¡oh vamos!**

**-¡te he dicho que no y no me vuelvas a preguntar!**

**-amargado…pero en algún momento me lo tendrás que decir**

**-si…claro**

**-sabes Yuzu me dijo algo muy curioso hace mucho tiempo…se prometió con un amigo que si llegaba a los cuarenta sin casarse o enamorarse estarían juntos, pero no juntos, si no juntos de amigos acompañándose en la vejez… como un plan b para no estar solos… tu entiendes…me pareció muy tonto en ese tiempo pero ahora lo entiendo…**

**-¿piensas que serás solterona por siempre?**

**-no es eso…solo que no creo que sea tan loco**

**-suena patético**

**-y que es mi problema…además le prometí a Yuzu que le diría cuando eligiera a mi plan b**

**-así… no es que me importe…pero… ¿a quién elegiste?**

**-no te lo diré**

**-mph…eres molesta**

**-y tu muy curioso Taichou**

**-igual suena muy estúpido ¿solo por eso estas aquí? Si es así vuelve a dormir**

**-ag. Toshiro eres odioso…además ¿porque estás aquí?**

**-yo…yo…escuche ruidos raros y vine a ver si te quedaste deambulando otra vez por aquí**

**-lo que sea- se quedaron callados- te enteraste que mañana nos asignas a los nuevos escuadrones, puede que esta sea nuestra última noche juntos **

**-si lo se**

**-¿y no te da tristeza?**

**-Claro que no ¿porque lo haría?**

**-insensible**

**-dramática**

**-al diablo, buenas noches- **se levanto pisando fuerte haciendo evidente su enojo. Cuando estuvo a una distancia considerable paró y sin voltearse le habló**-Toshiro…**

**-que quieres**

**-eres un pésimo mentiroso- **y se fue

**-lo sé- **contestó al ver que se fue**- lo se Karin**

Se había acostumbrado tanto a su compañía en poco tiempo…pero debía acostumbrarse a la idea

Ya no habría más discusiones o charlas diarias, ya no habría más Karin para él, desde mañana volvería a estar solo y las entrañaría a las dos. Todo terminaría, todo volvería a ser como antes, como el quería, todo a la normalidad

O eso era lo que pensaba

o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-

hola!

Me tarde en publicar por que me cortaron internet y mi hermano no e prestaba la compu

Además me duele todo el cuerpo para escribir

Igual saludos!

Espero que les haya gustado como a mi escribirlo!


	12. advertencia

hola ...lamento decirles que me tardare mucho con el proio cap, no es por falta de inspiracion sino de tiempo,...empece la facu y debo darle duro por que no tengo de otra...saludos!

...intentare publicar lo mas pronto que pueda

saludos a todos


	13. Chapter 12: amigos

**Capitulo 12**

**amigos**

**lol**

**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

******-¿y no te da tristeza?**

**-Claro que no ¿porque lo haría?**

**-insensible**

**-dramática**

**-al diablo, buenas noches- **se levanto pisando fuerte haciendo evidente su enojo. Cuando estuvo a una distancia considerable paró y sin voltearse le habló**-Toshiro…**

**-que quieres**

**-eres un pésimo mentiroso- **y se fue

**-lo sé- **contestó al ver que se fue**- lo se Karin**

Se había acostumbrado tanto a su compañía en poco tiempo…pero debía acostumbrarse a la idea

Ya no habría más discusiones o charlas diarias, ya no habría más Karin para él, desde mañana volvería a estar solo y las entrañaría a las dos. Todo terminaría, todo volvería a ser como antes, como el quería, todo a la normalidad

**O eso era lo que pensaba**

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O -O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

-**estupido toshiro- **musculló por debajo mientras caminaba enojada por las desiertas calle del Sereitei ¡como lo odiaba!, maldito si no fuera tan..ag...pero no entendía el por que le afectaba tanto que ese idiota actuara tan despreocupadamente por su posible partida o que fingiera hacerlo ¿no eran amigos?¿ entonces por que se sentía tan frustrada, decepcionada y confudida? Diablos, no lo entendía y lo mejor para ella no entenderlo...pero,ag,- _**maldito idiota, por su culpa no voy a poder dormir-**_

gruño irritada

-**veo que no es un buen momento-** dijo con burla una pequeña sombra de ojos dorados-**¡tiene algo que ver con ese pequeño capitan?**

**-que mierda quieres Yuroichi**

**-wow, no seas tan agresiva conmigo si te peleaste con tu novio, solo vengo a decirte algo de parte de Kisuke**

**-entonce dilo**

**-se trata de Ryusuke**

karin se tenso y cambio su expresion completamente a una muy seria, mostrandoe muy atenta

-**habla de una vez**

**-al parecer tiene infiltrados en la sociedad de alma ¿ pudiste averiguar algo?**

**-solo que tenian sedes de reunion en un almacen abandonado, pude identificar a varios shinigamis de diferentes escuadrones, pero uno en cuestion es la mas corrompida, Yuzu y yo no tuvismo otra opcion que puricarlos con el agua especial, por suerte logramos hacerlo pasar por un accidente, asi que nadie sospecha nada**

**-y que tal los capitanes, ¿ninguno es problema?**

**-por suerte ryusuke solo logro contaminar a shinigamis de bajo rango, pero sé que tiene un sirviente escondido, debió ser muy cuidadoso ¿supieron algo del hueco mundo?**

**-nada, kisuke solo desmantelar unos circulos no muy importante, alparecer, unos debiles arrancares intetaron hacer unos misteriosos rituales sin éxito, como ciertos humanos**

**-claro, debemos tener cuidado...y hirako ¿como esta?**

**-recuperandose...tiene suerte de estar vivo**

**-entiendo...**

yuroichi la miro en su forma gatuna muy fijamente y sonrio jugetona

-**y como es eso de "toshiro eres un pésimo mentiro"-** habló imitandola- **lo que debiste hacer era partirle la boca de un beso**

-**¿tu me estabas espiando? ¡maldita sea,yuroichi! En primero ese no es asunto tuyo y en segundo yo nunca haria como eso, ¿besarlo? Ni que estuviera loca**

**-ya... no te alteres, si mas no recuerdo, loca estas y ya lo besaste antes, asi que dejate de hacerte la dificil, ademas...-** se estiro un poco a punto de marcharse-** me gusta resaltar lo obvio y como mi alumna debo estar al tanto de todo lo que sucede...- **y con un gesto de despedida-**te mantendré informada por cualquier cosa, asi que nos vemos**- y mientras que se marchaba no pudo evitar pensar que ea chica era igual de inocente que su hermano,... debía ser algo de familia, aunque era muy divertido provocarlos de esa forma

**-bruja del demonio- **yuroichi estaba muy equivocada si pensaba que caería en sus trampas mentales- **ese enano y yo juntos, ¡ja! Que imaginacion mas retorcida la de esa mujer- **ella nunca estaría con el, apenas eran amigos y todos los veían como novios

ademas habia otra cuetion, ella no tenía cabeza para nada mas que su familia, solo se preocupaba por ellos siendo su maxima prioridad, al menos por ahora

suspiro, era mejor volver o vendrían por ella

-ooo-ooooooo-

Aun tenía serias dudas ¿por que estaba tan preocupado? Es decir, si en siete horas y media exactamente karin posiblemente la tranferirían aun nuevo escudrón, donde seguramente desempeñaría un exelente trabajo, y eso no lo perjudicaba en lo absoluto, es más, estaría contento por ella, muy feliz.

¿Entonces por qué no podía dormir?¿porque las ultimas palabras de karin aun las tenía grabada como fuego en su cabeza taladrandolo? ¿porque siente tanto pesar?

Es decir, por mas cercano que se sintiera de ella no podía decir una tonteria como "si, te extrañaré" o "me gusta pasar tiempo contigo" o ninguna de esas boberias de personas sentimentales, él no es asi, el es Toshiro Hitsugaya-taicho, él no era sentimental, él era frio, calculador, un genio, el hombre de hielo.

¿entonces por que mierda se sentía asi?

-**maldita seas karin, agh...-**tiró todos los papel que estaba sosteníendo, no tenía deseos de estar en la oficina,aunque era mucho mejor que estar en su casa- **si tan solo nunca te hubiera descubierto...-**pero era tarde para eso, él la concía bien y por mas que lo negara, eso lo hacía feliz. Cerro los ojos y reclinó un poco el asiento, necesitaba calmarse o no consigiria nada- **¿pero qué...?¡Matsumoto, cuando te vea!-** accidentalmente habia encontrado uno de los escondites de sake de Su querida teniente,los puso sobre la mesa

esta vez le daría una regañada que no se olvidaria nunca

es mas no solo la regañaria, si tambien la castigar,ía, era muy irresponsable hacer eso y no hay que omitir el hecho de que todos esto dias lo estuvo molestando con el mismo asunto, de como estaba karin,si pasó algo mas entre ellos, si llamarían a su primera hija como ella o al menos sería la madriana de bodas, etc., estaba harto

harto de todo, de todos y mas harto de ella. De ella,especialmente de ella, todo giraba alrededor de ella y su hermosa sonrisa, de sus ojos ozules oscuros que fingían ser negros, de su mirada jugetona, desafiante, orgullosa y enojada ¿como era posible que una persona dijiera tantas cosas con una sola mirada? de como sonreía cuando pensaba en el futbol o en alguna travesura, de...¿como llego el vaso a su mano?**- ¿como es que...?mierda-** tambaleó un poco, se sentía muy mareado

miró la botella**-está medio vacia..**.- cuando lo encontro estaba llena, miró el vaso- **aun tiene algo...- **se golpeó la cabeza contra el escritorio ¿como es que se bebió media botella sin darse cuenta? Pensar en ella le hacía mal, ni se daba cuenta lo que hacía- **debo irme**- se levantó de golpe provondole un fuerte mareo y que casi se callera

Nadie debia ver al correcto e intachable hitsugaya-taichou en ese estado, o su orgullo, dignidad y respeto se irian por un caño-¿** por que todo se mueve ?...-**

as**i **como pudo llegó asu casa. El plan no era complicado,Entrar por una de las ventanas de su casa, bañarse, cambiarse y tomar mucho café, pero cuando se dirigió a su habitacion escuchó unos ruidos y fue a investigar, pudo divisar una sombra con todas las neuronas concientes que le quedaban-**¿quien eres? ¿que haces?- **dijo amenazadoramente, empuñando su sampakutou

**-ya toshiro, soy yo karin, deja de hacer tanto escandalo que despertaras a yuzu, solo fui a caminar-** desconfiadamente, prendió una vela y cuando la vió se relajó, pero eso no duró mucho

-¿**que haces afuera a esta hora?**

-**que te importa**

**-¡contestame karin!**

**-shh...baja la voz torpe,,..ya te dije fui a caminar**

**-¿por que?**

**-por que se me dió la gana**

**-no me vengas con eso que no te creo**

**-si no me crees , es tu problema no el mio**

**-pues vives en mi casa**

**-no por mucho-** ella lo miro desafiante ¿como hacía que perdiera la cabeza rapidamente?

-**hasta que eso suceda, estaras bajo mis reglas-** de alguna forma se habia lledo frente a ella,quedando muy cerca- y** no podrás negarte-**su voz habia sonado muy baja y ronca, si no hubiera salido de su garganta, juraría que no era la suya

-**toshiro...¿acaso bebiste?- **divagó en sus pensamientos por una respuesta creíble

**-algunas veces tomo media copa, cuando nos reunimos los capitanes-** no era mentira, ahora que era mayor tenía que compartir ciertos momentos que lo llevaban a tomar, pero eso sucedía raras veces, en pequeñas cantidades con tragos no muy fuertes

-**eso no contesta mi pregunta-**¿era el alcohol o es que esa noche karin se veia particularmente bella? Su kimono mediamente desarreglado, su respiracion rápida, su largo cabello color ébano rodeando su suave y blanquesina rostro, sus rojos labios entreabiertos, su mirada interrogante...

-**¿mhp.. estamos a mano?-**sonrió de medio lado al ver relampagear sus orbes oscuras

**-no-** la vio analizandolo con la miada-**¿cuanto?**

**-¿cuanto qué?**

**-cuanto fue lo que te tomaste**

**-ya te lo dije**

**-no te creo-** e inesperadamente lo tomo fuertemente de los hombros, lo inclinó ligeramente hacia ella, y hacercandolo a su boca. Él podia sentir como la sangre le corriá feroz por su cuerpo, el tacto de ella lo estremecía de pies a cabeza mientras que aguantaba la repiracion, sudaba a mares, su garganta se secó y no sentia ninguna gota de alcohol, . Ella estaba oliendolo su aliento-** no me puedes engañar, se que fue más-**

**-¿entonces...-**no pudo evitar enfrentarla, tampoco pudo evitar chocar su nariz con la de ella, ni mirar su boca con deseo-**...segun tú...**- ni siquiera entendía que demonios hacía que ya la estaba tomando su pequeña cintura-**...yo miento?-**

**-definitivamente**

no podo evitar suprimir esa pequeña sonrisa que le provocaba su contestacion, talvez mañana se arrepentiría y pediria disculpas y jamas vovería a verle la cara por la vergüenza, pero lo que estaba viviendo ahora...uf...se sentía tan bien...

lentamente, casi tortuosa,se hacercó a su boca- ta_**lvez esperando una reaccion de rechazo o alejamiento-**_y, al ver que no sucedía nada, decidió, inclinandose sobre ella, rozando sus labios, casi acariciandose, ella lo acepto y a ritmo lento movio sus labios sobre lo de él captando con todos sus sentidos todo lo que el momento les ofrecía. Se retiró un poco trandode recuperar un poco la respiracion, abriendo parcialmente los ojos, se veia tan adororable con la mejilla sonrojadas y el cabello revuelto... no aguantando mas, volvió a abrasarla mas fuerte, besandola con pasion, profundamente, haciendola sentir como él se sentía con ella y ella lo delvolvió de la misma efusividad

**-to..toshiro..-**dijo enre suspiros

**-mhp**-

-**despierta**

**-¿que?**

**-¡que despiertes toshiro!**

Y se depertó de golpeo

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-**jajajajaja, si no lo hubiera visto, no me lo hubier creido**

**-vamos karin-chan no seas tan mala**

**-¿que no sea mala? Tu no sabes lo que hubiera hecho si traía encima mi celular, jajajajaja**

**-pero no es bueno que te rías de toshiro-kun de esa manera...**

**-¿y por qué no? Se lo merece después de hacer tanto escandalo para entrar y quedarse dormido en el pasillo**

y allí estaba la víctima de las bromas de karin, sentado, en silencio, con un aura oscura prometía muerte, claro que la unica inmune a esto era ea pelinegra que se reía a sus hanchas, burlandose de él de la forma mas humillante posible y para empeorar, tenia un terrible dolor de cabeza

**-bueno, ya me calmé yuzu, pero no te prometo nada...ah, toshiro, ten**-le paso una pequeña aspirina-e**s para la cruda, creo que lo necesitas-l**a miró esperando saber si queria a cambio-¿**qué ? tengo algo en la cara-**

-**¿cuál es la trampa?**

**-¿cuál trampa?**

**-vas a pedir algo a cambio ¿no?**

**-¿y yo por qué haría eso?**

**-porque te conozco**

**-¿por una aspirina?**

**-puedes llegar a ser muy ambiosa**

**-oh...en que mal concepto me tienes**

**-si...claro, dilo de una vez**

**-karin-chan, toshiro-kun...¿necesitan algo?... quede de ver a rangiku-san y de paso comprar**

**-no nada yuzu, nos vemos en una hora**

**-¡claro! Ah por cierto...por favor no se maten**

**-lo tendré en cuenta- d**ijo un irritado toshiro, ella volteó hacia él, regalandole una sonrisa divertida-**¿y?**

**-¿y qué?**

**-no me hagas repertirtelo...**

**-¿y que tienes tú que pueda desear yo?-** se hacercó a él con un sonrisa jugetona, haciendolo sonrojar muy levemente,casi imperceptible-¿**que me puedes ofrecer toshiro?**

**-karin esto es serio, ¡dime las condiciones ya!- **arrastró entre dientes

**-ok,ok...en primera, quiero que cambies esa cara..**

**-es la única que tengo**

**-no digo eso, sino...cambia de humor, si sigues con esa expresion de funeral que traes...ahg,...no puedes desayunar asi hombre... te va a dar una indigestion...-**suspiró ¿como había llegado a esta situasión? Asi, karin lo despertó en la mañana, con todo el barrullo posible, burlandose de su lastimero estado

**-ok...¿algo más?-**

**-si, si hay algo mas**

**-te escucho**

**-quiero que no dudes mas...¡somos amigos! relajate- **se levantó de la mesa y se dirijió a la puerta-**eso hacen los amigos, guardase secretos-**

cuando ella se marchó, él se relajo, realmente lo habia sorprendido...karin siempre lograba sorprenderlo, miró la pequeña aspirina y la tomo mientras sonrieía de medio lado, la mañana no habia empeza tan mal como esperaba

-**¡taicho como esta!**

Dijo apareciendo de golpe su teniente, chocando brutalmente con sus pechos la cabeza de su capitán. Casi desnucandolo

**-matsumoto...¡cuantas veces te hablé sobre aparecer de esa forma!**

**-taicho, pero si estuve tocando hace rato y pense que no habia nadie**

**-claro, y como pensaste que no habia nadie decidiste entrar a mi casa sin mi permiso ¿no?-**su mirada se afilo y ella empezó a sudar

**-jaja... debía cersoriarme**

**-¿siempres te cersioras cuando yo no estoy?**

**-es que usted es mi querido taicho**

**-¿y por que no cercioras de la misma menera con tu trabajo?**

**-ah...taicho si sigue asi de gruñon karin-chan no va a querer casarse con usted**

**-...matsumoto...-**dijo en voz baja, calmado , con los brazos cruzados y con una vena hinchada en su frente

**-¿si taicho?**

**-¡si no te vas ahora mismo de mi casa te triplicaré el trabajo!- **gritó hechandola a patadas

ya afuera se sacudió la zona afectada por el maltrato de su capitan

-**aha...y yo que le iba a decir donde karin-chan y yuzu-chan fueron asignadas...bueno de todas formas se va a enterar-** ya levantada y en marcha en su escudrón se le cruzó por la cabeza una pequeña travesura para esos dos-**uf...ya le quiero ver la cara que va a poner...**-y con una pequeña sonrisa malvada regresó al décimo escudrón

no importaba si luego de esto ella se llenara de ese tedioso papeleo o que ganara el regaño de su vida o que trataran de revanarla a pedacitos, lo unico importante era conseguir que esa pequeña mueca que pudo obserbar hoy en la cara de toshiro se convirtiera en una sonrisa permanente,

Porque podia afirmar que la influencia de la kurosaki había esta había logrado desestrearlo. Se veía menos tenso, mas emosionado,mas f lexible, mas tranquilo casi feliz ...sin mas que decir, diferente.

-**cierto tenía que encontrarme con yuzu-chan...-**miró hacia adelante y puso un gesto quitandole valor al asunto-l**e pedire que salgamos otro día y que karin-chan nos acompañe**-su mente empeso a divagar- **y tambien a mi taicho**

y con un plan totalmente ideado Matsumoto Rangiku volvió a su escudrón a "trabajar"

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O -O-O-O-O-O-OO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

HOLA A TODOS!

COMO ESTAN?

NO PUDE ACTUALIZar ANTES POR QUE ME CORTARON INTERNET...Y TENGO QUE APROVECHAR POR QUE LO VAN A VOLVER A HACER...;(

GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS , ME INSPIRARON A SEGUIR Y ESCAPARME CON LA COMPU A ECONDIDA PARA TRATAR DE TERMINAR ESTA HISTORIA... JEJEJE

SALUDOS!TKM MUSHOO


	14. Chapter 14: CHAPER 13 ASIGNACIONES

**CAPITULO 13**

**ASIGNACIONES**

**lol**

en el capitulo anterior

no importaba si luego de esto ella se llenara de ese tedioso papeleo o que ganara el regaño de su vida o que trataran de revanarla a pedacitos, lo unico importante era conseguir que esa pequeña mueca que pudo obserbar hoy en la cara de toshiro se convirtiera en una sonrisa permanente,

Porque podia afirmar que la influencia de la kurosaki había esta había logrado desestrearlo. Se veía menos tenso, mas emosionado,mas f lexible, mas tranquilo casi feliz ...sin mas que decir, diferente.

-**cierto tenía que encontrarme con yuzu-chan...-**miró hacia adelante y puso un gesto quitandole valor al asunto-l**e pedire que salgamos otro día y que karin-chan nos acompañe**-su mente empeso a divagar- **y tambien a mi taicho**

y con un plan totalmente ideado Matsumoto Rangiku volvió a su escudrón a "trabajar"

-o-o-o-o-o-oooooooooooooooooooo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oooo ooooooooooooo-o-o-o-o-o-o

ASIGNACIONES

Miró de nuevo ese papel que traía en manos y miró adelante... la mañana habia comenzado tan bien...ver a toshiro con resaca era algo que jamas olvidaría... entonces...miró al grupo de shinigamis, que indiferentes a su precencia, seguian en sus cosas como apostar en una pelea entre ellos, beber hasta no dar mas, cantar y reir entre ellos...¿por que le tocaba encargasre de esto?

_**Flash back**_

media hora despues de salir de la casa de Toshiro apareció frente a ella un shinigami, que al parecer le traía una nota importante del comandante Yamamoto sobre su nueva ubicación

-**señorita karin kuroba.?-** k uroba era pseudo apellido que se inventaron junto con yuzu, si alguien se enteraba que eran " kurosaki" todo el plan de vigilancia se vendría abajo, no podría dearrollarse con normalidad en ese ambiente...y si su hermano se enterara, seguro las mataría

**-si, soy yo**

**-tome-**dijo entregandole un sobre**- reportese cuando llegue a su puesto**

**-¡espera un minuto! ¿el viejo no me debía ubicar el mismo?**

**-el comandante Yamamoto ordeno que ni bien entregara este documento usted debe ubicarse en su puesto**

_**end flash back**_

ahora se encontraba alli...la verdad es que había sido terriblente difisil encontrar el escuadron- _**es que todas las calles eran jodidamente iguales-**_ por puro milagro había podido dar con el escuadrón- _**claro las dos semanas en la academia debían servir para algo-**_ y para colmo esto era lo último que se esperaba encontrar; un desastre en lugar de escuadron, parecían de secundaria. Miró de nuevo el papel del sobre

_nombre: karin_

_apellido: kuroba_

_escuadrón: quinto_

_pocision : 3ro al mando..._

luego leyó un aviso al costado del escudrón

_capitan: Shinji Hirako, estado: en recuperacion_

_subcapitan: Momo Hinamori estado: en recuperacio_n,

al parecer, de alguna forma el ataque de ryusuke tambien la habia afectado al subcapitan, seguro que el atentado en la puerta donde hirió a hiroko...ese demonio...siempre cagandole la vida...

suspiro con pesadez y entro en aquel loco lugar

-**jaja miren que loco se ve furiname, ¡baila!¡baila!¡baila!**

**-sip hip...yo conocía...hip a muchos de esos ryokas...hip...hip...¿que día es hoy?hip, eso me recuerda la vez...**

**-oh miren…que tenemos aquí... una linda chica nueva ¡hey kay ven aqui! ¡Izzy! ¡ no te tomes todo el sake!**

**-¡que mierda quieres!**

**-si takato, que quieres**

**-vengan que tenemos una linda compañera nueva**

**-¿compañera?**

**-si sopenco, ven- **al llegar los otros dos, este puso cara de felicida**d-soy kay, y mientras que no esten mi taicho y la subcapitana hinamori, yo mando...asi que pide lo que quieras pequeña que todo corre por mi cuenta...**

lo miro bien...¿esto era en serio? Este soquete

-**vamos, no seas timida, como te llamas...**-tomo unos de sus mechones y comensó a juguetear con el- !**ey chicos un brindis por la damita¡**

**-deja de hacer eso-**lo miró fulminante, el hombre se puso nervioso

**-hacer que exactamente-**preguntó curioso otro repitiendo lo que el anterior había hecho

**-sueltame o lo vas a lamentar...**

**-oh, no seas asi, relajate...- **pero sus palabras murieron en su boca, por que justo en el momento que estaba por tocar su rostro para tirarle los cachetes, ella libero energia espiritual, provocando que se ahogue y callera al piso por la presion, aunque rápidamente cambió a una normal en que nadie se lastimara, controlando su temperamento

**-no sé porque está todo revuelto, ni porque el hombre semidesnudo esta en el techo, pero lo unico que puedo asegurarles es que desde ahora las cosas van a cambiar - **el resto del grupo solo hizo un silencio sepulcral-

**-ooo-o-ooooo-**

_con hinamori momo_

ese dia ella iba tranquila, saliendo del cuarto escudron, sus heridas no eran graves, pero a aun asi la capitana le recetó reposo absuluto...y quien en su sano juicio era capaz de contradecir a unonahana-taicho, era mas facil pedir invierno en verano que decirle "no" a esa temeraria mujer, suspiró con alegria, al menos podría visitar a su escudron,

sonrió con pesadez, seguro todo sería un terrible desorden que intentarían disimular.

No es que fueran insoburdinados, aun si capitan ni teniente el escudrón segui con su funciones básicas, que eran la vigilancia y ciertas ordenes de rutina que cumplían, pero acambio, hacían cosas inadecuadas y pasaban la mayoría del tiempo flogeando,claro que cuando nadie los veía

claro que con los cambios ocurrido en los últimos años nadie los culpaba de actuar asi

Todo casusado en un principio por deAizen-sama...

ah, incluso pensar en él le traían sentimiento contradictorios...entre el odio, la decepcion, la incertidumbre, la esperanza de un cambio favorable para él, la tranquilidad que alfin fue detenido, el cariño que aun no moría,la... -_**¡no debo pensar en él, no debo!-. **_Sacudió su cabeza, estar sin trabajo la hacía pensar cosas que no queria y aunque miles de veces razonó que todo estaba mal, que no tenía solución, su corazon la bombardeabacon miles de momentos atesorados gurdados en el fondo de su alma, era como quien dicen..."nadie manda en sus sentimientos ni en su corazon" ...volvió a sacudir la cabeza-¡**t**_**onta, tonta, tonta!**__-. _No era el momento ni el lugar para pensar, debía concentrarse en lo importante, que era ordenar supervisar, al menos por corto tiempo, el estado de su escuadrón

Sonrió mas alegre, al menos ya habia llegado...y cuando se preparo mentalmente el posible estado deplorable del lugar, entró

parpadeó varias veces ¿que estaba sucediendo?

**-karin-san aquí están los informes para el escudrón 13-**

**-ponlos en el escritorio que luego los firmaré**

**-karin-sama las limpiezas que pidió ya han sido terminada-**

**-si...eh, gracias kay...pero¿sabes quienes terminan su ronda la proxima hora?**

**-si es el grupo 3 a cargo de furiname**

**-esta bien, ordena al grupo 8 en reemplazo del 4**

**-si karin-sama**

**-y llama Takato que quiero que me diga el progreso del equipo de entrenamiento**

**-si karinsama**

**-¡karin-san!¡karin-san!**

**-¿que quieres izzy?**

**-nos dejaron nuevos escritos, debemos entregrlos rápidos al escuadrón 6...**

**-claro, claro...dejalos sobre la mesa que en un segundo los reviso y los firmo**

por un segundo se sintió perdida ¿este era realmente su escudrón?hacía cuanto que no veía con esa emosión, esa diciplina, eso ahora muetran...¿y quien era ea chica?

la pila de papeles que tenía en frente era demasíado grande, pero se iba reduciendo rapidamente, dejando entre ver a una chica joven, de complexion delgada, y cabellos oscuros, piel blanca y ojos negros

la verdad nunca la había visto, seguro era nueva, pero no pudo evitar pensar que su expresion se le hacía realmente conocida

-¿**ne...karin-san sabe donde está el archivero?**

**-¡y como mierda voy a saber eso! Ponte a trabajar y deja de estar flogeando**

**-jejeje si karin-san**

-**karin-sama estos son los ultimos informe del día...esta lista es de los candidatos nuevos...y esto es el reporte de vigilancia del grupo 3 que estan por llegar...**

**-hmp...-**y a un velocidad record firmó y revisó lo que quedaba**-listo, llamen a los vagos que estan afuera**

**-si señora-**varios jóvenes entraron

**-envia esta a los archiveros**-indicó a uno-**esto a escuadon 1 y estos estan retrasados, asi que ...mandalos a la central y dejamé estos...si alguien me busca diganle que estoy en el escuadron 10..**

**-si señora-** y todos los encargados de llevar papeles se fueron, tambien la chica ¿que estaba pasando?

-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o

_con yuzu_

se sentía algo incomoda...no completamente, pero si algo, aunque él no lo debía notar-_**no hagas nada, sigue sonriendo, termina con lo que tengas que hacer y trata de irte lo más rapido que puedas-**_ claro el pequeño problema a esa resolución es que tenía una gran, peron gran montaña de trabajo...y él no la la dejaba de ver disimuladamente, ella lo notaba, pero no se animaba a preguntar porque

-**señorita kuroba-**

**-¿eh...si taicho?**

**-ya terminó con los papeles que le dí**

**-no...todabía no**

**-entonces deje de estar en las nubes y concentrece**

**-¡si Kuchiki-taicho!**

Se escondió entre los papeles muy nerviosa, mientras que el susodicho salió a caminar, es verdad, había estado divagando tanto tiempo que no logró terminar con lo que estaba haciendo, pero es que...¡se le hacía tan conocido!, aunque de alguna forma tambien sentía que la estaba observando y eso le daba cosa

cuando se enteró que trabajaría con el hermano de rukia se dijo ¡si por que no!, o sea se lo imagiaba a una especie de rukia con gorra o traje antiguo, con actitud super como la de rukia o algo asi, buena ella tampoco se parecía a su hermano...pero no estaba preparada para esto, es decir, de alguna forma la intimidaba, bah solo un poco...es que tambien le daba una cierta curiosidad...¿sería amigo de Ichigo?...ichigo...¿donde estaba su hermano?

-**con permiso-**paso una joven apenas anunciandose

-**¡karin-chan!**

**-hola yuzu ¿tienes tiempo?**

**- no...estoy trabajando...no puedo**

**-oh...entonces termina rápido que te necesito**

**-¿para qué?**

**-ya lo sabras-**

sonrió ¿que estaría pensando su hermana?, pero cambio rapidamnete su expresión al ver a su capitan entrar; este puso una gelida mirada al ver a karin

-**que esta haciendo aquí, este no es su escuadrón marchece inmediatamente**

**-no puedo, estoy aquí por un asunto importante**

**-si vino aquí a traer papeles , le recomiendo que los ponga sobre la mesa y se valla**

**-eso no es lo unico que he venido ha hacer**

**-¿tiene que ver con algun asunto oficial del que temga que estar enterado?**

**-no**

**-entonces no entiendo que hace aquí, este no es lugar para atender sus asuntos personales**

**-sabe que...si tengo un asunto que tratar con usted-**¡oh no!conocía ea mirada de karin y eso significaba la guerra

**-mis compañeros me han enterado de ciertos abusos que han sufrido por causa de sus muchachos y como la maxima representante temporal de mi escuadron es mi obligación trasmirle este pesar para encontrar una solucion pasifica-**hablaba igual que cuando se preparaba en una pelea callejera-n_o quiero pelear pero si se acercan les rompere la cara-_era el mismo tono, la misma aparente tranquilidad...no queria recordar lo que habia pasado antes y no e imaginaba que pasaria alli se se desataba...aun le espantaba ese recuerdo

**-las aparentes denuncias de sus camaradas ya fueron retirada, asi que no me explico que es lo que me esta exigiendo**

**-exijo respeto para ellos, sabe muy bien por que fueron retiradas**

**-¿y se puede saber que sabe de repeto alguien sin linage como usted?solo ha pasado un dia en su escuadrón y viene al mio con reclamos sin fundamentos, siendo que nisiquiera tiene un puesto desente para pedirlos**

**-talves no tengo ni linaje ni un buen puesto pero no por eso voy a callar las injusticias de sus hombres**

**-no se olvide con quien esta hablando señorita, se esta siendo merecedora de un fuerte castigo**

**-si es lo que merezco para que me escuche entonces lo recibere**

se miraban tan frianmente... parecían que en culquier momento sacarían las sanpakuto y se matarían uno al otro

-¡**eh...eh...karin-chan me puedes esperar afuera?**

**-¿que?¡asi! Yuzu..._taicho_ aquí estan sus pruebas-**karin dejo una gorda carpeta en el escritorio lléndose afuera

-**taicho...¿puedo irme ahora?-**poniendo ojitos de cachorritos, casi automaticamente

**-si, pero mañanas tendras un verdadero trabajo- **dijo sin mas y se retiró

ya afuera y miró a su hermana con falsa indignidad mientras caminaban

-**ah...karin, por tu culpa mañana tendre mucho mas trabajo y seguro se la enseñará conmigo**

**-oh vamos no es para tanto**

**-¡si lo es! Seguro le caigo mal**

**-yuzu, es imposible que tu le caigas mal a alguien**

**-¿ como lo sabes eso?**

**-es facil...lo sé por que soy tu hermana**

**-¡ah! Karin-chan esa no es una explicación!-**refunfuño con los cachetes hinflados

-**ya calmate que no es para tanto**- dijo estirandoles los cachetes

-**dejame, dejame, karin-chan, duele**-luego de que fue atacada acarició sus cachetes lastimados-**lo que dijiste ahi dentro¿estabas actuando o es verdad? Sonó demasiado dramático**

**-claro que es verdad**

**-¿y sabes que por eso sería capaz de investigar hasta el pasatiempo de cada uno de sus subordinados? Es muy estricto**

**-cuento con eso**

**-¿por que?**

**-porque lo que investigue de alguna manera llegará a tus manos y podremos saber si ryusuke tiene aliados en ese escuadrón y de paso en cualquier otro**

**-pero puede llegar a descubrirnos... **

**-¿y si lo hace qué? Solo estamos aquí hasta que solucionemos lo de ryusuke**

**-ah...y yo pensaba que admitirias tu amor por toshiro-kun**

**-¡que dijiste!**

**-nada, nada jaja...hablando de eso...¿a donde vamos karin-chan?**

**-a hablar con toshiro**

**-pero por aquí no esta escuadrón 10, creo que es para el otro lado...**

**-mmm...y no es aquí a la derec..oh oh...callejon sin salida...y por..no ¡ahg! ¡por que no le ponen nombre a estas calle!**

**-ya...solo estamos...perdidas...**

**-¡te parece poco!**

**-ya tranquila,lo que debemos hacer es preguntarle a alguien...**

**-tsk..**

**-karin-chan, no cambias- **

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_con toshiro_

miro hacia la ventana, Deseando tanto irse

-...**y se han reportado incidentes en el sector...**

pero no debía, su obligación era quedarse y terminar con las tareas pendientes de su escudrón, aunque lo indundase los deseos de volver y confirmar que todo estaba igual que ayer.

**-...lo informes dicen...**

aunque todavía desconfiase de ellas no podia negar que su voluntad de ayudarlas estaba latente, no solo por el hecho de que sean las hijas de su antiguo taicho- _**que cabe decir que respetaba muy a su pesar**_- si no algo que lo impulsaba a cuidarlas, especialmente a la morena ¿acaso era algo inconciente donde se sentía identificado? No, no lo creía, apesar de tener similitudes con ella él no se sentía identificado, es mas, eran muy diferentes en muchos aspectos ¿tal vez sentía alguna obligación para con ella por ser la hija de su taicho?no, eso tampoco, la había conocido antes de saber de quién era hija y para entonces ya habían sido una especie de amigo, ademas si ese era el caso debía sentir lo mismo por su hermano kurisaki ichigo, que por suerte no lo era ¿sería lástima?imposible, esa chica le inspiraba todo menos lástima, cierto es que en algunos momentos ecepcionales ella se mostraba diferente, pero rapidamente cambiaba, ella para él era mas que un símbolo de valentía, amitad, fidelidad, compañerismo...¿por qué siempre terminaba pensando en ella?

**-...las huellas sugieren que...-**

y lo peor de todo es que su cabeza le decía que aquí había gato encerrado, es decir¿por qué ella renunciaría a su humanidad tan facilmente? ¿que quiso decir que no tenía otra opción poniendo a su familia como motivo? ¿por que teniendo un poder tan elevado la sociedad de almas no se dió cuenta antes?¿ella acaso se estaba ocultando por algun motivo mas allá del aparente? ¿por que en vez de ser un sustituto como lo fue su hermano decidieron que se quedara en la sociedad de almas? ¿por que todo parecía estupidamente tranquilo mientras que el enemigo a enfrentar era algo nunca antes visto y podría atacar en cualquier momento? ¿tendría algo que ver con los extraños sucesos en el hueco mundo donde por casualidad abarai y kurosaki investigaban? ¿que era lo que realmente planeaban?¿y por que le molestaba tanto no saber en que escuadrón había terminado o que almenos no huiesen venido a contarselo dejandolo en la jodida incertidumbre?

-.**..y eso es todo- **el joven quedo estático al ver la mirada fria y analizadora mirada de su taicho, en cambio toshiro aun divagaba por sus pensamiento, frunciendo cada vez más el ceño sin saber que coños le había dicho el shinigami frente a él.

-**¿hitsugaya-taicho, hitsugaya-taicho?-**

**-mph-** el aludido miro acentuando aun más su seño fruncido a su interlocutor, dejandolo con los pelos de puntas, y muy aterrorizado, y el shinigami pidiendos disculpas por su atrevimiento se marchó.

Simplemente elevó sus cejas en señal de confusión y le restó importancia, no tenía tiempo para eso. Se recostó sobre su asiento, entrelazó sus dedos y se puso en posición analítica, pero la unica imagen mental que le llegó fue la de karin... karin y su estadía la sociedad de almas, en su casa, en el escándalo que hizo cuando denunció a ee shinigami por abuso de auroridad...y ...y ¿por qué inundó todo el lugar y lo hizo explotar? Es decir, eso sería tipico de su hermano, pero por más parecida que fuera ella de él nunca ocasionaría algo tan llamativo, algo tan...abrió los ojos desmeuradamente, ella haría eso si hubiera algo más, algo que no puso en los reportes, debía ir a ese lugar y debía...

-**ahora se por que ese chico se fue espantado, esa cara asusta a cualquiera**-dijo graciosamente matsumoto

-a**hora qué quieres matsumoto estoy en medio de algo muy importante y tu...**

**-nada, nada, lo que usted debe hacer es poner su mejor cara por que tiene visitas-**el la miró friamente

**-no tengo tiempo para esas cosas yo...**

**-usted nada y es mejor que lo haga por que estan po...- **hiba a terminar la frase cuando una figura conocida por ambos entró sin tocar

**-hola toshiro**

**-¡es hitsugaya-taicho karin! Ademas Que maneras son esas de entrar a mi oficina, lo primero que debes hacer es tocar**

**-¿para qué si ya sabes que estoy aquí?**

**-se hace por respeto- **

**-¿siempre es asi a estas horas?**- preguntó mirando a matsumoto

-**no, hoy no está de mal humor**

**-¿saben? Las estoy escuchando**

**-vamos no seas asi de amargado...**

**-tsks, ¿a que has venido?**

**-tengo algo importante que decirte**

**-entonces dimelo despues, no ves que estoy ocupado**

ella lo miró fijamente mientras que él revisaba unos papeles en su escritorio, podía sentir claramente como ella le clavaba la mirada, pero no le haría caso es decir, no por que ella le pidiera algo él tenia que cumplir todos sus caprichos, no por que lo deseaba algo él seria el que los cumpliera. Levanto la vista hacia ella cansado de sentirse observado

depronto una fuerte corriente electrica estremeció todo su cuerpo al conectarse con esa intensa mirada, todo su ser se paralizó y dejó de respirar, ella lo tenía en un trance hipnótico al cual no podía salir

a ella le pasaa algo parecido, al principio lo hacia para molestarlo, es decir ¡la estaba ignorando! , no soportaba que él la ignorara como tampoco se portara tan maduro y...no definitiamnete odiaba sentirse ignorada por él. Pero en el momento que él volvió a conectar sus ojos con los de ella, no pudo evitar sentirse tan...tan...atraída, era una especie de hechiso o cadenas hecho por esos ojos turquesa, se mordió los labios incosientemente, ¿como podía pelear contra mounstros sin miedo pero se sentía tan desnuda con su sola mirada? Su imponente precencia, su vos, su fuerza, su temperamento...ese condenado beso que le arrebató y la castigaba día a día...

-**cof, cof...mhm veo que quiere privacidad**

**-¡que!, no, no es lo que estas pensando**

**-si... digo te estas equivocando aquí no esta pasando nada**

**-¡eso! no seas mal pensada- **ambos se disculparon al mismo tiempo, parecían como si los huieran atrapado haciendo algo penoso, matsumoto solo reía ante sus rostros sonrojados

**-no...si yo no estoy diciendo nada, par de tortolos...-**

**-¡matsumoto!**

**-¡rangiku!**

**-jajaja bueno...los dejo para que se besen tranquilos**

**-¡maldita sea!¡matsumoto vuelve aquí!**

**-¡no digas tonterias! Y no vallas diciendo esas cosas por ahí, agh...está loca-**miró a toshiro y la desvió rapidamente, no sabía por que le ardían las mejillas de repente ¡demonios! esto se le estaba compicando

**-yo creo...que ya es tarde, es mejor que vayamos a casa-**dijo toshiro algo incomodo aun

**-si...es mejor, vamos a casa- **¿podrían esas palabra sonar mejor que de la boca de karin? Claro que no, ella lo dijo mejor que él, y no sabía por que eso le daba tanto calor en todo su cuerpo-**_en especial en el corazón-_** ¿será alguna extraña enfermedad?talvez era el estress-**y nos vamos ya...o qué**- dijo un poco exasperada karin al ver a toshiro tildado-**¿me estas escuchando?**

**-si,si,vamos- **y sin muchos preambulos salieron de ese lugar, aun que eso no evitó que un incómodo silencio se formara entre ellos y evitaran mirarse a toda costa

-**¿y yuzu?, veo que no esta contigo..**.-dijo toshiro tratando de "romper el hielo", le parecía tan absurda esta situción-¡**_por dios es solo karin! ¡Que carajos me pasa!-_**es decir, todo lo que estaba pasando, no lo comprendía, ¿por qué sentía incomodidad si no había hecho nada que lo avergonzara?

**-pss, por si te interesa no somos siamesas para vivir todo el día pegadas**

**-solo te hise una pregunta, no es para que te ofendas**

**-entonces para qué preguntas, es obvio que no está genio**

**-contigo no se puede hablar, siempre andas gritando como una neurotica**

**-prefiero ser neurotica a un humpa lumpa del polo**

**-¿como demonios me llamaste, triste imitación de complejo de hombre?-**claro, no sabía a lo que se refería pero si venía de ella significaba que era malo

**-que si te llegan a pisar nadie se daria cuenta, palito de helado-**

**-ja, me lo dice alguien que es tan tonta que apesar de haer pasado dos semanas aquí seguro sigue perdiendose en el sereitei**

**-ja, no puedes decir mucho prodigio, aun no te das cuentas de las cosas aunque pasen al frente tuyo**

**-al menos no soy impulsivo y descontrolado como tú**

**-es verdad y almenos yo no soy bajita y amargada**

**-tonta**

**-amargado**

**-descererada**

**-estupido**

**-idiota**

**-inbesil**

**-loca**

**-enano**

**-gritona**

**-engreído**

**-escandalosa**

**-pesado**

se miraron desafiante en esta guerra de insultas ninguno de los dos cedería al otro y luego de uno segundos de verse a la cara estallaron en risas

-**jajaja, ven mejor entremos a casa**

**-jajaja si, ja, preparo algo de comer y te contaré todo lo que me pasó hoy**

**-si, bueno esta bien, ja-** si cualquiera los viera diría que ambos estaban completamente chiflados, incluso él mismo lo creía asi, pero eso ayudo a destensar la situacion y suavisar el extraño momento

ademas adoraba pelear infantilmente con ella y ser el unico en provocar eso .

Al entrar ella se dirigió a la cocina mientras que él repasaba sobre algunos papeles que lo mantenían intranquilos, se trataban de movimientos estraños y actitudes sospechosas de varios de los integrantes de su escuadrón, pero los documentos solo tenían ideas vagas, no podía hacer con ellas acusasaciones sólidas, frunció el seño si lo pensaba mejor esto sucedió desde...

Depronto sintio su cara pegajosa y vió a una karin muerta de la risa con un pequeño pote y una cuchara en la mano

-**jaja eso te pasa por distraido. Jajaja- **se limpió la cara enojado y se dirigio a donde ella estaba y le tiro la misma sustancia que se encontraa en una carcerola-

-**jaja eso te pasa por confiada**

**-a ver si puedes conmigo toshiro- **y comento a arrojarle desde esa cuchara todo lo que tenía

-**eso crees tú- **contesto arrojandole. Ambos se tiraban la comida adiestra y siniestramente

-¡n**o es justo! tú tienes la carcerola y yo solo un pote**

**-no te enojes ya que tú me atacaste a traición **

-**¡pues veras!-d**ijo forcejeando con él por la carcerola, dando por resultado que todo se terminara derramando.

Se miraron y volvieron a reir como locos, la situacion era muy graciosa y se veian todo con comida por todos lados

-**hay que volverlo ha hacer ja-**dijo karin mientras tomaba un trapo y limpiaba un poco el desorden

**-no si quiero conservar mi casa-** expreso con una pequeña sonrisa escondida

**-oh vamos, admite que te divertiste-**dijo enfrentandolo mientras se sacaba lo que quedaba en su cara

**-no, no lo hare**

**-ves dilo...dilo, lo noto en tu cara,se que quieres decirlo, vamos solo dilo, no seas cobarde homre**

**-ok, me...divertí...karin-**la miró en a los ojos-**mucho**

-**ves que no era difisil-**dijo sonriendo e inesperadamente pasó con sus manos por el cuello de toshiro y volviendolo a su boca-**mmm...y sabe bien, la proxima hare algo que no nos arrejemos-**añadió con gracia mientras que saboreaba lo que quedaba en sus dedos, al parecer le había quitado algo de comida de encima

Claro, para ella era gracioso, pero no para él, le había causado todo menos gracia y es que por un segundo todo de él tembló, por un segundo su respiación paró, por un segundo su corazón amenazó con salirse de su boca, por un segundo su cerebro se murió, por un segundo todo desapareció, por un segundo pudo sentir sus finos y delicados dedos acariciandolo, brindandole una sensación de placer indescriptible, por un segundo volvió a sentire vivo

pero ella no se daba cuenta de lo que provocaba, era ignorante de lo que producía en él, todo era un puto juego, solo un juego, observó su rostro y sonrió para él mismo, era un juego que podían jugar dos

y con todo el deseo de obtener su revancha, tomo de su mento y la miró fijamente

karin se paralizó. El la estaba mirando de_ esa _forma. Sus ojos turquesas la miraban intensamente, de alguna forma se habían nublado pareciendo mas magneticos, mas misteriosos, mas peligrosos, mas prohibidos que antes, su aliento cochaba contra ella, provocandole escalofrios y ganas de hacercarsele mas. Respiró hondo tratando de recuperar la compostura, pero eso lo emperoró, su aroma masculino entró por sus fosas nasales y recorrió cada lugar de su ser, hipnotizandola. Con un movimiento casi mecánico se mordió ligeramente los labios, con el gran deseo de reprimir las ganas de besarlo y...cerró los ojos, acercandose lentamente...

sintió como si alguien frotara fuertememte su cara con una tela. Abrió los ojos. Toshiro estaba limpiando su rostro con su kimono energicamente

-**aun estas toda sucia, deberías tener mas cuidado con tu cara-**sonrió con burla

ella lo miró confundida, sonrojada y estalló

**-¡tu!tu ...tu...tu...tu¡estas muerto toshiro!**-comenzaron a pelear de nuevo, solo que esta vez la idea era tirarse lo primero que encontraran en el camino, empujandose, haciendose cosquillas, rodando en el piso, mordiendose

-¡karin-chan ya volvi! tRaje algo para comer, ya volvió tosh...¿qué esta pasando aquí?-pregunto desconcertada, su hermana y su "cuñado" estaban en el piso todos sonrojados, con la ropan desarreglada, con las manos de él en la cintura de ella y ella incada sobre él con las manos alrededor de su ¿cuello? ¿que estaban haciendo?...-¡**oh por dios!¿estoy interrupiendo algo?-c**oncluyó horrorizada

**-¿que ?no yuzu, ¡no pienses mal!**

**-no es lo que estas pensando**

**-debi tocar la puerta...pero nunca pense que estaban...ejem...**

**-no digas tonteririas nosotros no estabamos haciendo nada**

**-no pienses mal**

karin y toshiro se miraron y desde esa posición se alejaron abruptamente, muy sonroados, como farolitos de navidad y siguiendo a yuzu, tratando de decirles que no era lo que pensaba

cuando se sentaron a comer, ambos aun estaban muy sonrojados y evitaban mirarse a los ojos

**-oh vamos no se podrán asi por un pequeño mal entendido**

-**¿pequeño? Tu siempre mal entiendes todo**

**-vamos karin-chan, no seas tan cruel conmigo ¿si?-**

**-ag...no pongas esa cara...ok, ok, te perdono pero no vuelva a suceder**

**-¿y qué dices toshiro?-**el la miro friamente y suspiró con pesadez

**-ya no estoy enojado**

**-gracias chicos no saben el alivio que siento**

miró a lachica que ahora miraba a su hermana con cara de "que voy hacer contigo", estuvo a puno de besarla, quería besarla, pero se asustó e hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente...no se sentía orgulloso, pero pudo evitarlo, evitar caer bajo el poder de ella.

Las cosas, los lios en su cabeza, todo, absolutamente todo se estaba complicando, nada tenía sentido que al mismo tiempo que todo concordaba...sinceramente no sabría que les deparaba el futuro y tenía hasta cierto miedo de lo que ocurriría...

por que sabía que algo estaba cambiando


End file.
